


Merge

by Babystiles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fem Michael, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Luke is Michael's parent, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Ashton, Parent Luke, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, overuse of the name 'mumma'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles





	1. September 2014

"How do you think this'll play out?" Ashton asked as he wrapped his arms around lukes waist. The two were standing in front of the diner where both of their children were waiting. Luke sighed heavily, leaning into Ashton's touch with a shrug, he turned his head slightly and planted a sweet kiss to his _fiancés_ cheek. Ashton smiled that dimpled smile as he leaned in for a soft quick peck on the lips.

"Either they will be completely okay and accepting of it, or they'll storm out screaming and having complete tantrums" Luke mused with a playful smile. Ashton seemed to have played both scenarios out in his head as he smiled then cringed.

"Well let's go then" Ashton took a hold of Luke's hand and led his blonde fiancé into the small diner. A middle aged man greeted them politely before leading them to a large rectangular table where all five children were waiting with expectant expressions.

"Mumma what is this about?" Michael asked, staring up at Luke with a helpless expression, inside praying that his mumma wasn't about to do what he thinks he was gonna do.

"I- we wanted to talk to you all about something very important" Luke said, taking a seat between Michael and Ashton. Troye was beside Michael, then across the table was Ember, Emelia, and Evangeline.

"Can we get on with this, I have plans" Ember said impatiently. Luke wanted nothing more than to hang the girl by her toes and slap her with a fish until she learned some manners, but the blonde simply smiled politely.

"I proposed to Luke" Ashton blurted out, his cheeks turning pink when Luke turned to him with a shocked expression. That's not how they had planned to _ease_ the children into this but it'll work.

"And we want to move in together. All of us"

and thus began, the Hemmings-Irwin family war


	2. October 2014

Luke hadn't planned on having a continuous headache on and off all day.

Luke hadn't planned on being the mediator between two teenagers.

Luke hadn't _planned_ on spending his day lugging boxes into a house because the five children meant to be helping were off in their own worlds. Ember and Michael had been fighting all day because Ember was continuously poking fun at Michael's clothing; a skirt with tights, white converse and a fitted white tank top. Ever since Ember meet Michael and discovered he only liked to wear girly clothing she made it her job to make sure Michael felt insecure about it.

Of course that led to countless arguments between the two of them and even some between Luke and Ashton because Michael was Luke's baby, and he'd be dammed if he was going let some spoiled brat make his baby insecure.

But today, moving day of course, the two were going at it like . . . well siblings.

"If you two don't stop fighting I'm putting you in a room together" Luke threatened, his teeth gritting as he stared at the two with raised eyebrows. Ember's and Michael's eyes widened as the ran off in separate directions. A soft chuckle was heard behind Luke causing the blonde to turn around with a heavy sigh. The blonde practically fell completely limp in his fiancés arms, resting his head on the mans shoulder. Ashton tightly wrapped his arms around his blonde fiancés waist, supporting him so he wouldn't completely fall.

"Don't worry baby, they'll work it out eventually, and if they don't then we just have to remember that they'll be eighteen soon" Ashton chuckled lightly. Luke breathed out a laugh, supporting himself on his own two feet as he looked at Ashton.

"It's just stressful. I know how much of a wall Ember has up and I know how sensitive Michael really is on the inside, I just know this'll blow up sooner or later" Luke said. Ashton sighed, placing his hands on the blondes hips and leaning in close to him.

"How about tonight, we set the kids up in their rooms and we have a nice, long, hot bath" Ashton whispered in the blondes ear, Luke hummed softly as the tan man peppered kisses along his jaw.

"Ew, princess coming through" Ashton and Luke pulled away when Evangeline ran between them with a box of her toys and stuffed animals in her little arms. Luke and Ashton chuckled as they watched the four year old struggle up the stairs with the light box blocking her view. Luke smiled fondly as her little pink converse tapped against the wooden staircase, her curly brown hair pulled back into two french braids that Michael had expertly done for her. Luke had always wanted a baby girl, but he was content with the two boys he did have and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"God Dammit Ember just leave me the hell alone" Michael screamed, breaking Luke from his peaceful trance. The scream was a followed by a loud crashing sound, setting both Luke and Ashton into motion as they bolted up the stairs. Luke was the first to arrive at the door of Michael's room, his eyes widening at the sight of all of his paints and sketch books scattered around the floor. Troye was sitting on Michael's computer desk with a compassionate look on his face, staring at his twin brother who was almost in tears. Ember was standing with a board expression on her face as she leaned against Michael's dresser. Emelia and Evangeline had shown up and were now standing behind Ashton and Luke as everyone remained silent.

Michael looked up at Luke with teary eyes and that seemed to set Luke into Mumma mode. He narrowed his eyes at Ember, flicking his eyes from the sixteen year old girl to the scattered drawings and pencils that littered the floor.

"What happened?" Luke asked as calmly as he possibly could. Naturally, Ember shrugged her shoulders as Michael scowled at her.

"I wanted to start organizing my art supplies so I got the box from downstairs but little miss 'don't give a shit that I'm a bitch' decided to trip me. I stumbled and the box fell out of my hands and now there's paint all over some of my drawings" Michael explained, raising his voice every so often and flailing his arms as if that would help him explain the story.

"Your art fucking sucks anyways. Might as well throw it all away now" Ember snickered. Troye bolted up from the chair he was in and wrapped his arms around his brothers waist as he almost lunged at the girl.

"That's enough! Alright, Mikey why don't you and Troye take Evangeline to the park, see if Emelia wants to go while Ashton and I sort this out. I'll clean up your art supplies and see if anything is salvageable" Luke said softly as he handed Troye thirty dollars in case they got hungry. Michael huffed as he stood up straight and fixed the flower crown adorning his head.

"Love you mumma" Michael said, kissing Luke's cheek as he and Troye left the room.

"So can I go now too?" Ember said with a bored expression. Luke was just about to speak up and give her the scolding of a lifetime when Ashton spoke up instead.

"Grounded, two weeks, no fun, no friends, no human contact unless it is the people living in this house, are we clear?" Ashton said strictly. Ember gaped, her eyes going wide as Luke smirked.

"Dad this is so unfair" Ember stomped her foot like a child.

"Phone. Now" Ashton placed his hand in the air with his palm facing up as he stared at Ember with an expectant gaze. Ember flicked her eyes between Ashton and Luke but with a roll of her eyes she took her phone from her pocket and placed it in Ashton's hand. The sixteen year old roughly shoved past Luke as she left the room, making her way down the hall before slamming her bedroom door shut. Luke turned to Ashton with raised eyebrows and a small smile, the blonde placed his arms around his fiancés neck and lightly kissed his lips. The only reason Luke was so shocked that Ashton was the one to punish Ember was because the curly haired man never usually punished his daughters, he didn't like seeing any of the children sad or unhappy.

"What was that?" Luke asked teasingly. Ashton sighed, placing his hands on the blondes hips as he shrugged

"I don't like seeing Michael unhappy just as much as you don't. I know how much he loves his art, it's his passion and Ember should not have done or said what she did. She obviously doesn't listen to you for some reason so I need to show her that I don't and won't except her behavior" Ashton explained. Luke smiled small, giving Ashton another small peck on the lips.

"In her head I'm replacing the mum she would have known. Ember has created this sort of fantasy as to who her mother was and the love you and her mother shared so she sees me a threat" Luke explained. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his head tilting to the side.

"But her mother and I were never together" Ashton said.

"I know that, and she knows that, but her mind is telling her otherwise because she feels safe with that idea. This wall that she had built up is keeping her from realizing that her mother was a drug addict, she want's to live in a safe bubble" Luke said. Ashton sighed heavily, resting his head on Luke's shoulder as he thought of the hurt that Ember's been put through. He never wanted his baby girl in pain, neither of the three for that matter, but he can't shield them from the entire world. Ember just pulled the short straw when it came to luck.

"I wish you had come along sooner. Maybe all of this could have been avoided" Ashton chuckled sadly into the material of Luke's shirt as the blonde rubbed soothing circled into his back.

"Maybe"

 

* * *

 

 

"Mmm, this is nice" Luke smiled softly, lifting his legs above the water before sinking them in again. The blonde leaned his head back on Ashton's shoulder so he could see the smile on his fiancés face. Ashton hummed some sort of response as he leaned down and placed his lips on Luke's. The two were sitting in the large tub, steam rising from the water and making the air thicker, candles were scattered around the maser bathroom as soft music played through a speaker.

Ashton deepened the kiss, licking Luke's bottom lips until the blonde parted them and let Ashton's tongue swipe over his own. Luke placed his hand on the mans chest, running it up over his neck until his fingers tangled in his hair. Ashton all but growled when Luke pulled away, digging his fingernails into the blonde hips. Luke hissed slightly but continued to shift in the tub until he was facing Ashton, placing a leg on each side of Ashton's hips.

"S'been too long" Luke whispered, placing his lips on Ashton's again. Ashton nodded in response as he groped at Luke's ass, swiping his thumb over the blonde fluttering hole. Luke whined lowly, straightening his back, his head falling back against his shoulder blades as Ashton pressed his thumb past the blondes tight ring of muscle. Luke whimpered at the feeling of Ashton's thumb roughly sliding against his walls.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm doing this dry" Luke said with a small giggle. The blonde stood up from the water and stepped out of the bathtub. He made a show of swaying his hips as he walked into the master bedroom. Ashton's eyes were wide and a smirk was placed on his lips as he hurriedly got out of the bath and followed the blonde into their room.

 


	3. November 2014

Michael smiled softly as the soft material of a plush black skirt slid up his hairless legs, the elastic at the waistband secured around his slim waist resting on his jutting hipbones. The pale boy exhaled deeply as he picked up a black crop top and slid it over his head, the black material only stretched to just above his belly button and left his collarbones exposed. The recently turned seventeen year old boy slipped a crème colored cardigan onto his shoulders, letting it fall down to the back of his knees. He slid a pair of crème colored thigh highs up his legs and finished it all off with a pair of chunky heeled boots that laced up. The boy sat down and quickly tied the laces on his heels before grabbing his black hand bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Michael made his way out of his room and down the stairs, the smell of pancakes and bacon filling his nose. The boy strolled into the kitchen where Luke was standing in front of the stove making breakfast, Ashton was sat at the table reading a newspaper with Evangeline beside him coloring, Troye was sitting at the table on the other side of Ashton with his eyes glued to his phone, and Emelia was sat a seat away from Troye typing away on her laptop.

"Good morning everyone" Michael chirped happily, kissing Luke's cheek before walking to the table and sitting beside Troye.

"Morning sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" Luke asked, taking a spatula and moving the cooked pancakes onto a plate.

"Really good Mumma. Do you think I can go out tonight? Rian and Lola wanted to check out the new club on Kore Street, they let anyone 16 and older in, you need an I.D to drink but you know I won't. Rian might cause he's old enough but Lola said she just wanted to check it out." Michael asked casually. Ember had walked into the room while Michael was talking, smirking as she was ready for him to be shot down.

"I'm sure that'd be okay" Ember gaped at Luke.  "I trust you not to be irresponsible, if you are so much as offered a drink I trust that you will not take it. I want you to text me at least every two hours so I know you're okay, but otherwise have fun"  
Luke said.

"What!?" Ember exclaimed. Everyone's eyes landed upon her as she seethed another sentence, "I could barely go to the park last week yet you're letting this slut go to a club?" she asked bewildered. Ashton looked up at his daughter, setting down his newspaper calmly.

"You were not allowed out of the house because we caught you smoking weed in the garage when you were supposed to be watching your sister. Michael has straight A's and he hasn't given me nor his mum a reason to not trust him. You however, need to apologize right now for calling him a slut" Ashton said in such a low, demanding voice that everyone in the kitchen went silent. Ember gaped at her father, her eyes wide and helpless.

"I'm not apologizing" she muttered stubbornly as she walked out of the kitchen. Ashton turned to Michael and gave him a dimpled smile.

"Please do not give me a reason not to trust you"  
Ashton said gently. Michael quickly nodded with a wide smile.

"Thank you guys. Love you Mumma" Michael stood up from the table and gave Luke another kiss to the cheek. The pale boy grabbed his keys from the counter and swiped a piece of bacon before heading towards the door.

"Troye do you need a ride?" Michael asked from the doorway.

"Yeah give me a second" Troye said as he got up from the table and rushed up the stairs. Michael looked back at the table where Emelia was sitting typing away on her laptop. The pale boy walked over to the table and softly tapped her shoulder. Emelia looked up quickly as Michael smiled down at her. Luke and Ashton watched in curiosity as Emelia plucked an earphone from her ear.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Michael asked with a warm smile. Emelia looked at a loss for words as she scrambled for something to say.

"I-I-y-you do-don't have t-to" She stuttered out. Michael shrugged it off.

"it's no big deal, come on" Luke and Ashton smiled brightly as Emelia cracked a smile of her own and packed her laptop into her bag before walking to the door with Michael. Luke turned the stove off, grabbing three plates full of pancakes and bacon, setting them on the table.

"It's really only Ember I'm worried about, everyone else is getting along so well" Luke said.

"Bye mumma" Troye and Michael yelled as the  
three made their way outside. Luke smiled to himself as he sat down.

"She just needs to except that this is her family now, we're all a family now" Ashton said.

"You're so cute" Luke teased. Ashton blushed, rolling his eyes playfully as he ate his breakfast and drank his coffee.

"Daddy, do you have work today?" Evangeline asked from beside him where she was coloring.

"Yes I do, sweetheart. Luke is going to take you to school okay?" he said.

"Okay" Evangeline nodded with a smile.

"I should actually head off. Thank you for breakfast baby, I should be back home around 5" Ashton said, finishing off his coffee as he got up from the table and grabbed his keys from the counter. Luke got up as well, following his fiancé to the door. The blonde stopped Ashton from rushing out of the house by wrapping his arms around the mans neck.

"No goodbye kiss?" Luke pouted teasingly, standing  
on his toes to get closer. Ashton chuckled softly, relaxing as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the blondes. Their lips moved together slowly, Ashton's hands falling to the back of Luke's jeans where they buried themselves in his back pockets. Luke deepened the kiss by softly nipping at the older mans bottom lips, sighing into the kiss when Ashton pushed against Luke's bum to bring him closer.

The blonde chuckled slightly as he slowly pulled away from the older man. Ashton sighed, pecking Luke's lips once more before sliding his hands out of his pockets.

"We are continuing that when I get home" Ashton said.

"Of course" Luke said, waving Ashton off as  
he walked out of the door and towards his car.

 

* * *

 

Michael swayed his hips to the beat of the music, his body sweaty and hot as he slid across other people trying to dance and have a good time. The pale boy dressed in a black dress that went to his mid thigh, black thigh highs, and his same chunky heels that he had worn to school. Of course his mumma was a bit weary of his outfit but let him out nonetheless. The pale boy had done his make-up at Lola's house; a smoky black and red eye-shadow and red lipstick. The girl herself was right beside him, laughing as they danced together.

Lola grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him away from the dance-floor, leading him to a booth where Rian was talking to a girl as he drank a beer. The two sat down, their laughter echoing off of the booth walls.

"This place is awesome" Lola yelled over the music, running a hand through her vibrant red hair. Michael nodded in agreement, his eyes scanning the bar where people were mingling and drinking. The boys green eyes stopped when they landed upon a tan boy who was already looking directly at him. Instead of looking away when Michael caught him staring, the boy cheekily smiled and sent him a wink. Michael hide his blush under the strobe lights as he smiled back before looking away.

"Don't look now but there's a hot guy at the bar who just winked at me" Michael told Lola. The girl took a drink from her soda, looking over the rim of the cup so she could discretely look at the guy. She looked away and put her cup down as she looked over at Michael.

"He's still looking. He doesn't look too old so get your ass up and go over there" Lola said with a teasing shove. Michael stood up from the booth, swaying his hips perfectly as he walked over to the bar.

"Can I have another coke please" he asked the bar tender politely. He didn't try to act like he was old enough to buy an alcoholic drink, he would have gotten caught and embarrassed himself in front of the beautiful stranger. The bartender smiled with a nod, filling a small plastic cup with soda. Michael paid as it was handed to him, saying a polite thank you as he sat down on one of the bar stools. The tan boy who was staring at him got out of his own stool and took the one beside Michael.

"I'll take a sprite please" the boy said. Michael played with the his red straw with his teeth as he looked over at the tan boy. He innocently sipped his drink as the boy was handed his sprite.

"I'm Calum" the tan boy said with a charming smile.

"Michael" the pale boy said. Calum stared at the pale boy, taking a sip of his sprite as his eyes roamed Michael's body; the dip of his collarbones, his milky skin, green captivating eyes, and beautiful body that was perfectly define by the little black dress he was wearing. Michael bit his lip, holding back a smirk as Calum stared at his exposed thighs. The tan boy looked back up, capturing Michael's eyes with his own as he smiled charmingly.

"Would you like to dance?" Calum asked, getting out of his seat and holding his hand out. Michael smiled, placing his hand in the boys and letting him lead him away from the bar.

 

 

* * *

 

Michael laughed softly in Calum's ear as the tan boy placed his hands on the shorter boys hips. Michael had his arms around Calum's shoulders, his hands in his hair to play with the strands. Michael swayed his hips slowly, letting Calum guide him closer and closer to him.

"Tell me about yourself" Calum yelled over the music. Michael tried to think of something to say, but the music booming throughout the club was echoing in his ears and making it hard for him to hear his own thoughts.

"I can't really think in here" Michael responded.

"Do you want to come back to my place? Just to talk I promise" Calum asked, reassuring Michael. Michael unwrapped his arms from the boys neck and looked back away slightly so he could look at him. The pale boy nodded, giving the taller tan boy a smile.

"Just let me make a phone call" Michael said. Calum nodded, taking Michael's hand in his and leading him outside of the club. Michael walked a few feet away from Calum, leaning his shoulder against the wall of the club as he grabbed his phone from where it was strapped to the side of his thigh high. He unlocked the device and went to the contacts, clicking on the one for Luke. The pale boy pressed his phone to his ear as it started ringing.

"Hey mike, is everything okay?" Luke answered.

"Yeah Mumma, everything's fine. Is it okay if I just spend the night at Lola's? She can take me home tomorrow afternoon so you don't have to worry"   
Michael felt terrible for lying when he promised Ashton and his mumma that he wouldn't give them a reason to not trust him, but Michael couldn't exactly tell his mumma that he was going home with a boy that he had just met in a club. Especially a boy who was two years older than him and lived in his own apartment. So Michael lied.

"Yeah that's fine Mikey. Just be careful alright?" Luke's voice was so genuine, only adding to the amount of guilt in Michael's chest.

"I'll be careful Mumma, I love you" Michael said.

"I love you too sweetheart. Have fun" Luke said before hanging up. Michael sighed, keeping his phone in his hand as he walked back over to Calum who was waiting for him beside a cab. Calum smiled at Michael as he helped the pale boy into the back of the cab, closing the door before leaning up to talk to the driver. Michael unlocked his phone again and opened his messages to Lola.

 **to: Lola's a hoe:** **_went home with cute guy from the bar (his name is Calum btw) Mumma thinks I'm going home with you, please cover if he calls_ **

**From: Lola's a hoe:** **_I got your back. Don't get any diseases you little slut._ **

**To Lola's a hoe:** **_Thanks Lola._ **

Michael locked his phone again and placed it on his lap, looking over at Calum who was already looking at him. Michael smiled softly at the tan boy, his cheeks flushing slightly. Calum moved over in his seat, wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders, letting the pale boy lean into him.

A few short minutes later the cab was coming to a stop and Calum was paying the driver. Michael followed Calum into an apartment complex, being led up a flight of stairs and down a small hallway. Calum unlocked a small white door and led Michael inside of a small one bedroom apartment, the furniture white and new, the air smelling of cinnamon.

Michael kicked off his heels, lowering a good three inches. Calum chuckled as he looked down at Michael, the small boy was at least a head shorter than him. Calum led the small boy over to the couch, turning the lights on and closing the door before sitting down beside the pale boy.

"Alright, tell me about yourself" Calum said, placing his arm on the back of the couch. Michael hummed lightly, pursing his lips as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Well I'm seventeen, troubled yet somehow well behaved. I have a brother and three new step sisters. I'm not really that interesting, I usually just sit in my room and draw" Michael shrugged, picking at his fingernails.

"You like to draw?" Calum asked, a hint of interest   
and curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, it's kind of my one passion you could say. Mumma says I'm really talented but I'm kinda shy"   
Michael explained.

"How'd you get into drawing?" Calum asked.

"Mumma used to take me and my brother to the park when we were younger and he would sit with me by the river and let my draw in this little sketchpad and a box of crayons. Even with the crapiest drawings he would tell me they were amazing and I was talented, so eventually I just decided I wanted to draw as a hobby, maybe even a career so mumma put me in art classes"  
Michael explained with a lighthearted smile as he talked about his mumma

"Wait you kept saying 'he' "Calum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, he's my mumma" Michael said

"You call your dad your mumma?" Calum asked

"No I call my mumma my mumma, I don't know who my dad is" Michael said with a small smirk hiding behind his lips. He loved confusing people with the relationship between his mumma and his none relevant father.

"Michael I'm confused" Calum whined, his eyebrows furrowed and his bottom jutting out. Michael laughed, scooting a bit closer to Calum.

"I have two dad's, one is not in the picture and the others name is Luke. I call Luke mumma cause he gave birth to me and my brother troye. Mumma has male parts but he also has the organs of a female due to a mixture of his mum and dad's genes, so he got pregnant with me and and Troye after a one night stand" Michael explained with a small smile, staring at Calum's facial expression as it turned from confusion to adoration.

"You're really close with him? You're mumma?" Calum asked

"Yeah. He's always been really accepting and understanding" Michael said. Calum smiled, subtly scooting closer to Michael on the couch. The tan boy placed a hand on Michael leg, just above his knee.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself" Michael said. Calum exaggerated a scoff as he thought about what to say.

"I'm not very interesting. I'm nineteen, moved out of my parents house last year. I work at a diner not too far from here and I play guitar. That's basically it for me" Calum said.

"You play guitar?" Michael asked with a curiosity smile. Calum nodded, messing with he Lose strands of his ripped skinny jeans.

"Yeah. I got into it when I ten. I had this neighbor- her name was Kelly- and I really liked her, as a ten year old would for his best friends hot mom" Calum said. Michaels eyes widened before he started uncontrollably giggling.

"Did you serenade her?" Michael asked, watching Calum's cheeks burned bright red. Michael giggled harder, 'awing' at the tan boy.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, I got my friend Kyle to teach me the chords to the song 'What Makes You Beautiful' by one direction and a week later I sat on her porch and sung it" Calum explained, a fake grimace on his face.

"What'd she do?" Michael asked.

"Oh, she called my mum and they had to explain that it was very illegal and very gross for a 29 year old to be with a ten year old" Calum laughed as Michael started giggling again.

"I guess you've always been quite the charmer then, now haven't you?" Michael said, leaning his cheek against Calum's arm, staring up at the tan man. Calum hummed lightly, moving his hand higher up the boys thigh.

"You're so beautiful" Calum whispered, his hand roaming up to rest on the boys hip. Michael bit his lip softly, scooting the rest of the way towards Calum so their bodies were pushing up against one another. Michael raised a pale hand to Calum's cheek, brushing his fingers into the boys hair. Calum pulled on Michael's thigh, helping the boy onto his lap with his thighs on either side of his hips. Calum placed both hands on Michaels cheeks and pulled his face down so their lips crashed together. There was a mess of tongue and a clash of teeth, the taste of soda still present in both of their mouths. Michael pulled back from the kiss, gripping the hem of his dress and pulling it over his head, throwing it to the other side of the couch. Calum's jaw dropped open, he licked his lips as his eyes roamed Michael's black lace panties, his pretty pink cøck, half hard and sticking up from the top of his panties. Michael bit his lip, wiggling his hips teasingly in front of Calum's eyes, toying with the hem of his panties.

Calum growled under his breath, taking Michael's ass in both of his hands as he stood up from the couch. Michael pressed his lips to Calum's neck as he let himself be led somewhere else in the apartment. He heard the click of a door, the lighting in the room came from the yellow street lights from the open window. Calum sat on the bed, Michael still straddling him. The tan boy slipped his shirt off, throwing it to the floor as Michael pressed his lips to the boys chest, circling his hips and sucking on the coffee colored skin.

"Fuck- let me take care of you baby" Calum said before flipping the two around. Michel bit his lip as he stared up at the tan boy, knowing this was only the beginning of the night.


	4. November 2014 pt 2

Michael gathered the rest of his things, choking out a painful cough as he attempted to zip his dress. He painfully twisted his arms behind himself and bent his back in an attempt to reach the zipper. To no avail Michael groaned, frustration building in his chest.

Suddenly a pair of tan hands gripped his hips softly, reaching up and zipping his dress easily. Michael threw his head back against Calum's shoulder, taking a deep breath as the tan boy lightly kissed up his neck.

"Lola should be here soon" Michael said, tilting his head to the side as Calum kissed from his neck up to the sensitive skin below his ear. The smaller boys eyes fluttered shut as Calum gently bit on the skin, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make it feel good.

A loud honk had Michael jumping away from Calum, chuckling when he saw Lola sitting in her car from the window. Michael turned to Calum and gave him a slightly awkward smile.

"Call me sometime" Calum said, placing his hands on the shorter boys hips, rubbing over the material of his dress with his thumbs. Michael nodded his head shyly, biting his lip as Calum started leaning in.

Just as the tan boys lips brushed against the smaller boys, Michael pulled away, walking towards the door with a smirk.

"Bye Calum" Michael teasingly winked before walking out of the apartment and running down the stairs. He quickly jumped into Lola's car, sighing out with a love struck expression.

"I'm guessing you had a good night" Lola chuckled as she drove out of the apartment complex. Michael noted how the girl didn't look hungover at all, so he's guessing she didn't drink last night.

"A very good, very long night" Michael laughed.

"Michael you little slut" Lola teased, smacking his arm lightly. Michael chuckled, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and sliding his fingers between hers, resting both of their hands on the center consol. Lola has been Michael's best friends since they were in the second grade. At fourteen they were each others first kiss, then they helped each other figure out that they were both gay. Lola is like the daughter Luke never got to have, and since Lola's parents were mostly absent since the age of six, Luke practically raised her. He helped her when she continuously wet the bed and he helped her through her first heartbreak. So ultimately Lola is the closest person to Michael, besides Troye and Luke. Lola was the perfect mixture of best friend and sister. She'd help Michael get weed but then safely guided him through the high, she'd guide Michael through hell and back.

"So what'd you do last night?" Michael asked, rubbing circled into the girls hand.

"Just went home. There weren't any girls that interested me last night. It was kind of just the same 'I'll let you fuck me but I'll be gone by morning'."  
Lola explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought that's what you liked? You said you didn't like the concept of dating" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't a simple hook up anymore, I guess I want to actually be with someone"  
Lola explained.

"You know, I have a really cute stepsister now" Michael wiggled his eyebrows as he stared at Lola.

"Michael I am not dating that spoiled brat you always complain is the devils spawn. Plus, I don't date people who thing they're better than everyone"  
Lola said. Michael scoffed, pushing his hand against his best friends shoulder.

"Not that one, the other one. Her name is Emelia. M'not sure if she even swings that way but I can find out. She's severely shy and spends most of her time on her laptop but I think you'd really like her, plus she's definitely the prettier twin" Michael explained, snickering at his last comment. Lola rolled her eyes as she pulled into her own apartment complex.

"Alright. If you can find out if she's into girls, I'll think about it. Don't get my hopes up or I'll cut your balls off" Lola threatened, pointing her finger at Michael. The dyed haired boy chuckled as he got out of the girls car, his bare feet cold against the pavement as he held his heels in his hand. Lola got turned off the car and got out, walking with Michael up to her apartment. The pale boy dropped his heels at the door and went straight towards Lola's room. He stole a pair of her sweatpants and a black crop top that went to his belly button. Michael dropped his dress on Lola's bed, knowing he could just leave it there and he'll get it back eventually. When the boy walked back out to where Lola and Rian were sitting at the table with three cups of coffee. Michael sat between them and grabbed one of the cups, taking a small sip.

"How'd your night go?" Michael asked, turning his head towards Rian. The boy shrugged, but Michael could see the smile creeping onto his face.

"He met a cute guy who is still sleeping in his bed"  
Lola explained. Rian flipped her off as Michaels eyes widened.

"Mr. Dawson brought someone to _hi_ s home, who even are you people?" Michael joked, looking between Rian and Lola.

"We've obviously grown out of our 'new fuck every night' phases" Lola chuckled. Michael hummed in agreement, sipping from his coffee before turning to Rian again.

"So what's his name? what is he like? Is he cute? Can I meet him?" Michael rambled. Rian rolled his eyes, pushing his empty coffee cup away.

"You're such a seventeen year old sometimes. Why do I deal with you?" Rian teased. Michael poked his tongue out, Rian doing the same in retaliation.

"I have to go the bathroom" Michael lied as he got up from his chair. Rian watched him carefully as he walked towards the bathroom, but just as he got to the door he made a break for Rian's room. The older man jumped up from the table and chased after Michael, getting to the pale boy too late as Michael poked his head into Rian's room and stared at the sleeping man on Rian's bed. Rian pulled Michael from the doorway, shutting the door.

"He's hot, nice going" Michael praised. Rian rolled his eyes, pushing Michael towards Lola's room. Michael jumped onto Lola's bed, landing on the girl herself. Lola groaned, pushing the boy off of her so he landed on the other side of the bed.

"How was tall, dark and handsome?" Lola asked as Michael laid next to her, resting his hands under his head. Michael smiled to himself, sighing loudly.

"Amazing. Like perfectly gentle and rough which is hard to come across these days. Plus neither of us had a drink so it's not like we were drunk fucking. He's just everything I want" Michael gushed, a genuinely happy expression on his face.

"Are you going to call him?" Lola asked. Michael shrugged, picking at the lose threads of Lola's red blanket.

"M'not sure. He's cute and definitely sweet but I don't want to get into a relationship that's just sexual, you know I hate that" Michael mumbled.

"Just take a few days to think it over then call him. It won't hurt to try" Lola comforted. Michael slowly nodded his head, moving his face further against Lola's pillow.

"I just don't want him to think that I'm naïve or immature just because I'm younger" Michael said. Lola nodded, wrapped her arms around Michaels body and pulling him closer to her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Lola whispered, kissing Michael's forehead. Michael nodded, slowly untangling himself from Lola.

"Can you take me home? I need mumma"

 

* * *

 

"Mumma!" Michael called.

"Living room" Luke voice rang through the empty house. Michael ran towards the living room, finding Luke sitting on the couch with a basket of laundry at his feet. The pale boy walked up to the couch and sat beside his mumma, wrapping his smaller arms around his mums waist and completely latching himself to the mans side. Luke looked down and Michael with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong, baby?" Luke carefully asked, wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders.

"I just don't feel good. My tummy and my brain hurts, mumma" Michael sniffled.

"Michael?" Luke and Michael looked up and saw Lola, who was standing there with a bag of McDonald's. Luke smiled softly, carefully detaching his son from his side. Michael curled into a small ball on the couch as luke stood up. The blonde kissed Lola's forehead, making a face at the revealing out she was wearing; short shorts and a black lace long sleeve crop top.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you, you never come over anymore" Luke said as Lola walked towards the couch, plopping down next to Michael.

"Didn't want to interrupt the new family bonding. I heard you have three new daughters" Lola's explained, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Lola you know you'll always be like a daughter to me. You don't have to be afraid of coming around here, just becuase there's new people in our lives doesn't mean we don't want you here. In my eyes You were my first girl, don't ever forget that"  
Luke softly said as he looked at Lola. Lola nodded with tears in her eyes, running up to luke and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you mummy" Lola whispered. Luke gently ran his fingers through the girls hair, kissing her head lightly.

"Alright, Ashton should be home in as few minutes and we'll all go out to dinner" Luke said as Lola made her way back to the couch.

"Can we go to Stacey's Diner?" Michael asked hopefully.

"i don't see why not" Luke nodded just as the front door opened. Ashton walked in, dropping his brief case in front of the door and kicking his shoes off.

"How was work, baby?" Luke asked, kissing Ashton softly as the man shed off his suit jacket, kissing Luke again

"Fine. Who's this?" Ashton asked, gesturing towards Lola, who had wrapped herself around Michael.

"That's my long lost daughter" Luke stated with a shrug. Ashton looked at his fiancé with raised eyebrows and a confused expression. Luke chuckled lightly.

"That's Lola. Michael's best friend. She's practically a daughter to me" Luke explained. Ashton nodded in understanding, smiling towards Lola.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lola. I'm Ashton, Lukes fiancé" Ashton greeted the small with a welcoming smile.

"Oh you're the father to the devil that keeps insulting my best friend" Lola pointing out, receiving a smack to the arm from Michael. Ashton simply chuckled, nodding slowly.

"That's me" Ashton laughed. The front door open again and the girl herself walked into the house, dressed in short shorts and a white crop top. Ember walked into the living room, eyeing Michael and Lola, who were wrapped in each others arms.

"Aw did the twink finally grow out of his phase?" Ember teasingly asked.

"Em-"

"Honey the boy looks better in a crop top then you ever will. Shut your mouth before my fists meet your damn face" Lola threatened, not caring that the girls father was still standing there. Ember looked towards Ashton with a shocked expression, scoffing when the man simply shrugged.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Ember seethed.

"I'm Michaels best friend and I don't take it lightly when someone teases him so if I hear you insulting him again I won't be so nice" Lola warned with a stern expression.

"Anyways. We're going out to dinner so everyone go get ready" Luke said, tired of the belittling comments that constantly come from Ember, cutting the two girls off from arguing.

"Dad, can my boyfriend come?" Ember asked.

"The older boy whom I still haven't met?" Ashton asked, looking annoyed.

"You'll meet him tonight then" Ember shrugged.

"Fine. But he will not stay the night" Ashton said strictly. Ember rolled her eyes and waved him off as she left the living room.

"You two go get ready" Luke told the two teens on the couch. Michael excitedly jumped up, dragging Lola up to his room. Luke sighed, turning to Ashton and wrapping his arms around his fiancé's torso.

"Can we just pray that dinner won't be a disaster? I can't handle it" Luke buried his face in Ashton's chest, sighing heavily. Ashton hummed, running his fingers through the blondes hair.

"It'll be okay baby. We'll just take a shot before leaving the house" Ashton laughed.

"If you're serious I'm willing" Luke said, looking up at Ashton. Ashton rolled his eyes playfully, leaning down and pressing a few soft kisses to Luke lips. The blonde threaded his fingers in the back of Ashton's hair, pulling his down and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Ashton hummed, opening his mouth and swiping his tongue across Luke's bottom lip. The blonde opened his mouth, letting Ashton dominate his mouth with his tongue.

"I should get ready" Luke said, breathing heavily as  
he pulled away from Ashton.

"I can help you get undressed" Ashton said, fiddling with the hem of Luke's shirt. Luke bit his lip as he grabbed Ashton's hand and starting pulling him towards their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

"Which one?" Michael asked, standing in front of his closet in only a pair of pink panties as he held up two outfits. Lola stared for a second before pointing to the outfit in Michael's right hand; a pair of jeans and a white cropped shirt that slits down the middle. Michael nodded, quickly throwing on the outfit, sliding the white watch he got for his birthday onto his right wrist, and a pretty silver bracelet that was decorated with diamonds.

"Why haven't I stolen that shirt from you yet?" Lola asked, admiring the way it outlined Michael's curves perfectly, showing just enough of his chest.

"Because it's my favorite and I'll kill you if you do steal it" Michael warned, chuckling lightly. Lola rolled her eyes, getting up from Michael's bed in high waisted red shorts, a black tank top and a black cardigan that she borrowed from Michael. The pale boy slipped on a pair of black chunky heals and Lola grabbed a black pair of Michael's thigh highs and his red chunky heals.

"This obsession with chunky heels need to stop, no matter how cute they are" Lola laughed, lacing the heels.

"I will never leave my previous chunky heels"   
Michael said, jokingly petting his heels. Lola rolled her eyes as they both left the room. As they made their way down stairs a loud knock was sent to the door.

"I got it" Michael yelled, approaching the door and pulling it open. The pale boys breath hitched as his eyes met a familiar set of chocolate brown orbs.

"Calum what are y-"

"Ew get away from him, slut" Michael was pushed out of the doorway as Ember placed her hands on either side of Calum's cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Michael gaped, watching as Ember practically shoved her tongue down Calum's throat. Calum's eyes were wide open and staring at Michael as he gently tried to push Ember away.

"Ember!" Ashton's deep, husky voice snapped. Ember pulled away from Calum with a smirk, wrapping her arm around his waist as she faced her father. Calum's eyes were still on Michael and Michael's were still on Calum.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend, freak" Ember snapped. Michael shook his head as he ran away from the door and into the kitchen where Lola was sitting on the counter drinking a soda. Michael made sure to close the kitchen door before running towards Lola.

"Tall, dark and handsome- boyfriend" Michael stuttered, pacing the kitchen.

"Michael calm down, what's wrong?" Lola asked. Michael stopped pacing and looked at Lola with a scared expression.

"Calum. The guy I slept with only hours ago is in my living room with his arm around Ember because he is _her boyfriend._ I slept with my evil step sisters boyfriend. This is terrible" Michael rambled, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at the roots. Lola's eyes widened before she was running out of the kitchen and into the living room where Calum and Ember were sitting on the couch. Once Michael was in sight Calum jumped up from the couch, he looked like he was about to run up to Michel but he stopped when realizing his girlfriend was still there.

"Oh shit" Lola muttered.

"Twink and twinks friend, this is my boyfriend Calum" Ember introduced. Calum walked up to Michael, biting his plump bottom lip.

"It's nice to meet you" Calum smiled that bright charming smile.

"Fucking douche bag" Michael muttered for only Calum to hear before walking away and leaving the house, intending to wait outside.

The pale boy sighed heavily, tears welling in his eyes as he tugged at his hair. His insides were twisting terribly and his head was beginning to hurt again. The front door opened behind him but he ignored it. Lola sat down beside him and slipped her hand into his.

"He's. Dating. My sister." Michael said slowly.

"Step sister" Lola pointed out. Michael scoffed.

"That doesn't make this better. God, I slept with my step sisters boyfriend! She's right, I am a slut" Michael cried, sniffling as he tried to wipe his tears.

"Hey" Lola furrowed her eyebrows and pulled on Michael's chin, making him look at her. "You are not a slut, do you hear me? You didn't know he was dating someone. If anything he's the slut, not you" Lola said.

"But I went home with a stranger who turned out to be my step sisters-" Michael was cut off by the front door opening again. Luke walked out of the house with a worried expression, which softened when he spotted Michael.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Luke asked, squatting down to where Michael was sitting. Michael shook his head as he wiped his eyes, giving Luke a smile.

"Nothing mumma. Just feeling low" Michael said, not particularly lying. Luke smiled sadly, sitting himself between Michael and Lola. He wrapped both of his arms around the two teens, letting them wrap their arms around his sides.

"I know you get really sad sometimes and nothing I say ever really helps, but you know you can talk to me. I'll help you through anything because you're my son and I love you, Mikey" Luke said, kissing Michael's head. Michael nodded, sniffling as he wiped away his tears.

"Thanks mumma"

 

* * *

 

Dinner was... something.

That's how Michael would put it. They all sat in a round booth, from right to left it was Ashton, Luke, Evangeline, Troy, Emelia, Lola, Michael, Calum, then Ember. They all sat, squished together in a curved velvet seated booth. Ashton and Luke were deep in conversation, Evangeline was coloring on the kids menu, Troy was staring at his phone with a love-struck smile, Emelia was trying to pretend she wasn't staring at Lola, Lola was trying to pretend she wasn't staring at Emelia, Calum and Ember were making out- shamelessly- and Michael was staring at the ceiling and wishing it would fall on him.

Michael released a heavy sigh as he tried to get comfortable in the booth. Lola's flowery perfume that he usually enjoyed was now suffocating Michael. He could hear spit being shared between Calum and Ember, which only made his heart drop to the bottom of his churning stomach. Evangeline was continuously kicking his legs and the buzzing of Troy's phone was getting on his nerves.

Michael was finding it hard to breathe.

"I need to use the restroom" Michael informed. Luke and Ashton simply muttered an 'ok' as everyone else ignored him. The pale boy wasn't wasting time in being polite as he shoved Calum, ultimately causing Ember to almost fall out of the booth. The girl gained her balance as she stood up, gaping angrily at Michael. Michael ignored her as he shoved Calum again, slipping out of the booth when the older boy stood up.

"What a fucking sl-"

"Shut the fuck up" Michael muttered, cutting Ember off as he walked away, tears welling in his eyes as he made his way towards the exit. No one noticed him as he slipped outside, his breathing became labored as he leaned against the building, planting his hands on his knees as he hunched over. He sobbed quietly, goosebumps running along his arms and exposed chest.

Michaels head snapped up as the exit door opened again. He scoffed as Calum approached him, his face held guilt and concern as he stood in front of the pale boy. Michael stood up straight again, staring at Calum with tear filled eyes and a heart full of sadness and anger.

"How long have you been together?" Michael asked. Calum sighed, stepping closer to the pale boy who's skin was glowing under the street lamps.

"4 months" Calum said, scratching at the back of his neck. Tears streamed down both of Michael's cheeks, his chest sputtering silently.

"You cheated on my step sister with me" Michael pointed out

"God, I know that, and I also know that it's wrong for me to say this right now but I can't get you out of my head, Michael. You're so beautiful and full of courage and strength, I don't want your her when I can have you" Calum said, gently placing his hand on Michaels cheek. The pale boy sighed out, trying not to lean into the affectionate touch as he smacked Calum's hand away, pushing against the older boys chest so he backed away.

"You can't 'have me', Calum. She will literally throw me off a very tall building when she finds out we slept together" Michael said in whisper yell. Calum nodded but stepped closer to Michael anyways, placing his hand back on Michael's cheek.

"Who said she had to know?" Calum whispered, resting his forehead against Michaels. The pale boys eyes fluttered close, the simple scent of Calum's intoxicating cologne enough to calm his heart beat. Calum slowly started to lean in, his nose bumping softly against Michael's

"Just fucking kiss me already" Michael snapped, wrapping his arms around Calum's shoulders as he pressed their lips together in a wet, hot kiss. Calum groaned quietly, placing his hands on Michael's hips, sliding them down to his firm bum. Michael moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Calum's hair and pulling him closer. Calum squeezed Michaels bum, sliding his others hand into the boys shirt, rubbing his thumb over the boys ribs.

Michael slowly pulled away, breathing heavily as he leaned his forehead against Calum's.

"We should go back inside" Michael whispered. Calum nodded, allowing Michael to slip from his grip and walk back into the diner.

Calum sighed, resting his forehead against the building as he licked his lips, the taste of Michaels cherry Chapstick still present on them.

Calum fixed his hair before walking inside again.


	5. December 2014

Michael moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Calum's hair, tugging at the roots, causing the tan boy to lean down closer. Calum's breathing was labored, his elbows planted on either side of Michaels as head he pressed his body flush against Michael's. Calum's hips gently rocked against the smaller boys, his member sliding in and out of his tight heat.

"Calum" Michael pressed his mouth against Calum's, they moved their lips together messily in a wet kiss that neither cared was sloppy. Michael moaned into Calum's mouth as the boy hit his prostate, a wave of pleasure practically vibrating through his body. The pale boys toes curled, his grip on Calum's hair tightnening as heat pooled in his abdomen.

"Right there. M'so close" he practically whispered as he pushed his hips up onto Calum, the pressure and friction becoming beautifully intense. Michael whined, sliding a hand down his chest and clasping it around his throbbing member, pumping himself in time with Calum's thrusts. Calum looked down, moaning at the sight then trailing his eyes up to Michael's face, his beautifully enchanting green orbs were shut tight, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his nose wrinkled his eyebrows furrowed the most alluring yet adorable way. Calum grunted, his hips sputtering slightly.

"Come on, baby" Calum enouraged as he sped up his pace, making fast, deep thrusts. He smacked Michael's hand away from his length and replaced it with his own, pumping the boy in time with his own thrusts. Michael whimpered, not knowing whether he should press into Calum's hand or his hips. Michael let out small little moans as he released all over his tummy and Calum's hand, his vision becoming white as his mouth gaped open. Calum pushed in and out of Michael faster at an uneven pace, chasing his high as he stuffed his face in the crook of Michael's neck. Only a minute later, Calum released into the condom, broken grunts turning into moans as he slowed the rythym of his hips.

The tan boy slowly pulled out, removing the condom and throwing it in the trashcan beside his bed. Calum slowly leaned down, peppering light kisses all over Michael's face, a smile creeping onto his lips as Michael giggled. Calum chuckled lightly, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor and wiping off Michael's tummy then his hand. The boy carelessly threw the shirt on the floor before sliding into bed beside Michael, wrapping his arms around the boys waist and pulling him closer. Michael laid his head on Calum's shoulder, placing his hand on the boys chest as their legs instantly intertwined. Calum sighed contently, loving the way the boys skin was always so warm against his own, especially after sex. Calum ran his fingers through Michaels disheveled hair, sliding his hand down the boys cheek as he kissed his forehead, trailing down the boys chest as he kissed his jawline.

"I left a mark on your collarbone" Calum pointed out, sliding his fingertips over the redish purple mark that was beginning to form on the boys skin. Michael shrugged, running his own fingers over the bruising skin.

"I'll probably like it" He said, causing Calum to laugh lightly. Calum planted his hand on Michael cheek, slowly leaning in a pressing their lips together. Michael sighed into the kiss, smacking his hand around the bed until he gripped onto the blankets, throwing them over their bodies so the warmth transferred onto his skin. Michael parted his lips, allowing Calum's tongue to explore his mouth in a sensual way.

Michael was the first to slowly pull away, a soft smile present on his lips. Calum sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around Michaels waist, softly rubbing his thumbs in circles onto Michaels lower back.

"I like this" Calum whispered, pulling Michael closer than he already was and kissing his forehead.

"Me too" Michael whispered, pressing his forehead against Calum's chest as his arm settled around the older boys waist.

"Calum? Are you home?"A familiar female voice called out. Both boys eyes widened, their hearts dropping into their stomachs as footsteps led throughout the small apartment. Michael and Calum sprung up, throwing clothes and messily putting them on. Michael quickly grabbed his shoes and his discarded earrings before he was being pushed into the closet by Calum. The boy angrily huffed as he dropped to the floor, sitting uncomfortably on piles of shoes and clothes.

Ember came walking into the room just as Calum sprayed the room with lavender smelling air freshener. The girl sniffed the air and looked around with a pleased expression.

"Smells nice in here" She complimented, walking over to Calum and wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael sighed out silently when Ember pressed her lips to Calum's and the older boy didn't protest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and simply kissed her back. Michael angrily balled his hands, glaring at the closed closet doors. He felt utterly shameful and embarrassed to think that Calum would chose him over his prettier and less problematic step sister. Well I guess the pretty girl always trumps the weird gay kid who was literally pushed back into the closet.

"Mm. Let's go out. I have a very special and sexy surprise for you under this outfit for when we get back here" Ember said, seductively playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Slut" Michael whispered to himself. Calum bit his lip as he looked over at the closet, giving the boy inside an apologetic look.

"Sure baby. Let me get dressed" Calum said. Ember nodded, leaving the room so Calum could get ready. The tan boy rushed to the closet, his eyes meeting an intimidatingly calm Michael. The small pale boy walked out of the closet, sticking his earrings into his ears without looking at Calum. The older boy thought it would be best if he didn't speak, so he simply locked the door and got dressed. Michael sat on Calum's bed, fixing his thigh highs as the boy fixed his hair.

"I'm sorry about this. See you tomorrow?" Calum asked. Michael shrugged, hating the way Calum took that as an answer and bolted out the door. The pale boy deflated, tears welling in his eyes as he walked to the window, watching as Calum and ember laughed, him opening her door. Michaels heart was on the floor, broken and stomped on, bleeding out. It hasn't even been a month of whatever him and Calum have been and he's already broken hearted.

It all just made sense. Calum would never want to be seen with Michael in public, he would mostly call in the middle of the night, he made promises to break up with his girlfriend.

Michael was a complete booty call.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pulled his phone out and dialed the only person he wanted to see at the moment. The only person who could possibly understand the anger and sadness rushing through his small body. So he dialed their number and pressed his phone to his ear, waiting as the dialing echoed in his ears.

"Hello?" They answered.

"Troye. I need you"

 

** ☆ ** ****

 

_"But all this driving_  
 _Is driving me crazy_  
 _And all this moving_  
 _Is proving to get the best of me_  
 _And I've been trying to hide it_  
 _But lately_  
 _Every time I think I'm better_  
 _Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere"_  
Troye sang softly, running his fingers through Michaels hair gently. Michael sniffled, burying his face in the material of Troyes jeans, his small body clad in panda footsie pajamas.

"Why would you ever even agree to continue seeing him, Mimi?" Troye asked cautiously. Michael shrugged, wiping at his tear stained cheeks.

"I thought he was sweet and nice, but I was wrong! I was so wrong and now I'm crying on my twin brothers legs because I can't handle anything emotional correctly. I'm a mess. I'm a big emotionally wrecked mess" Michael rambled, pushing himself into a sitting position so he could bring his knees to his chest and bury his face in them.

"Mimi, stop crying. If he doesn't see how amazing you are then it's his loss. I can't stand seeing you so upset like this" Troye said, shifting on the couch as he could wrap his arms around his brother.

As Michael went to respond his stomach began to bubble, his throat tightening.

"Shit" Michael mumbled before he was sprinting out of the living room and into the kitchen. Ashton was sitting at the table with Evangeline when Michael rushed in, bending over the trash can and emptying the contents of his stomach. Ashton's eyes widened, quickly standing up from the table and walking over to Michael, gently rubbing the boys back. Troye came rushing into the kitchen, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as Michael threw up. The pale boy sobbed lightly, his throat clenching as he coughed. He slowly stood straight, breathing heavily as tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Ashton asked, careful helping the boy sit down by the table.

"I'm fine, thanks. W-where's mumma?" Michael asked shakily.

"Upstairs. Do you want me to get him?" Ashton asked. Michael shook his head, getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen. His bottom lip quivered as he gently held his stomach.

"Mumma" Michael whimpered as he entered Luke and Ashton's room. The blonde was folding laundry on the floor when he looked up at his teary eyed son. Luke immediately stood up, walking to Michael and wrapping the small boy in his arms. Michael cried into Luke's chest, clutching at Luke's tee shirt desperately.

"You feel awfully warm honey, are you feeling okay?"   
Luke asked, pressing his cheek to Michaels forehead to feel the warmth that lived there. Michael shook his head, sniffling and his chest sputtered.

"I threw up" Michael muttered.

"Alright, let's get you to bed. I'll make you some soup and a cup of tea after I give you some medicine for your upset tummy" Luke softly cooed, helping his son to his room. Michael nodded, pouting lightly at the thought of medicine. Luke laid the boy in his bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead softly. Luke had a habit of treating his kids like 5 year olds when they were sick, he waited hand and foot for anything they needed, but he loved them too much to let them suffer alone.

So Luke put the little mermaid on Michaels tv before leaving the room. He chuckled when he heard Michael quietly cheer. The blonde made his way downstairs, the only thing on his mind being taking care of his baby boy.

Evangeline was sitting in the kitchen with a frustrated look on her face as she stared at her book. Luke walked into the kitchen opening a few cabinets until he could flu medicine. Evangeline groaned, picking up her book and throwing it across the room. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at the angry four year old who was clutching her head. Luke slowly bent down and picked up the book _'Cinderella'_.

"Eva. You okay?" Luke asked, pulling out a chair and sitting beside the girl. The small four year old looked up at Luke with teary eyes as she shook her head.

"I can't read" She said, her bottom lip quivering. Luke nodded, setting her book down on the table and opening it.

"Can you tell me the letters that are in this word?"   
Luke asked, pointing at the word _'before'._ Evangeline furrowed hey eyebrows in concentration.

"Um- D. E. F. A. R. E" Evangeline spelled. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Evangeline in confusion. The blonde nodded, grabbing a piece of paper from the counter and a pen.

"Can you write out the alphabet for me?" Luke asked. Evangeline nodded slowly, gripping the pencil with all of her fingers wrapping around the wood. She focused all of her attention on writing out the letters, muttering them under her breath.

"Very nice Eva" Luke praised, all of the letters were there and in order.

_'Lollipop'_

Luke wrote on the paper.

"Tell me those letters" Luke said.

"L. A. L. L. I. P. A. P" Evangeline said. Luke sighed, rubbing the small girls back gently as he took the paper and her book.

"Go on and go play sweetheart" Luke said. Evangeline nodded, jumping down from the table and running out of the kitchen. Luke stood up, leaving the paper and book on the table as he walked outside and into the garage where Ashton was working on his car. Luke cleared his throat, leaning against the work table.

"Have you ever sat and read with Eva?" Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ashton thought for a minute, turning down the radio as he took a drink of his water.

"I've tried before but whenever I try to read to her she gets bored and wants to play" Ashton explained, putting down the wrench in his hand. Luke nodded.

"I got her to read out the letters in the word 'before' and she replaced the B with a D and the O with an A. Then she did the same thing with the word Lollipop, replacing the O's with A's" Luke explained.

"Where are you going with this babe?" Ashton asked, knowing fully well where the blond was going with this.

"I think we should have her tested. I know it's not my decision and it's not my place to say what you should do with your daughter but if she is having trouble reading and writing then it should he addressed soon" Luke said. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows at the caution in Luke's suggestion. The hazel eyed man walked up to Luke, placing his hands on the blondes hips.

"Baby, you do have a say in what happens to the girls. You're a parent to them as much I am now and I wouldn't want it any other way. If you think Evangeline should be test then we'll do that, together okay?" Ashton said, pulling Luke towards him by the younger mans hips. The blond smiled, wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck

"I love you so much" Luke mumbled, pressing his lips to Ashton's. The older male took everything he could get, pushing Luke against the work table as he worked his lips against his fiancée's. Luke jumped on top of the table, wrapping his legs around Ashton's waist to pull him closer. Ashton gripped Luke's hips tightly, gently running his teeth over the blondes bottom lip. Luke moaned quietly, pushing his hips against Ashton's.

"Mumma!" A weak voice yelled. Luke gasped, pushing Ashton and away and jumping off of the table.

"I'm coming my sick little angel!" Luke screamed, rushing inside as Ashton laughed.


	6. January 2015

"So he just left you to go out with her?" Lola asked, scoffing as she threw herself back against Michaels bed. The pale boy sighed, throwing himself down next to her.

"Pretty much" He frowned.

"What a douche" Lola rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again" Michael breathed out a scoff.

"What a douche" Lola repeated, making Michael laugh lightly. The small pale boy sat up on the bed as there was a knock on his bedroom door. He stood up slowly, his stomach was still bothering him from how much he's been throwing up lately. Luke said it may be a stomach flu, but Michael refused to go to the doctor. The boy walked to the door and pulled it open with a smile.

"Well hello there" Michael greeted Emilia, who was nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"U-um h-hi. I was- I was just wondering if maybe y-you had a-any Tylenol?" Emilia stuttered. Michael smiled, nodding his head as he gestured for Emilia to walk in.

"So, Emilia, I've heard a lot about you" Lola smirked, sitting up and stretching her legs out on the bed. Emilia looked down at her fuzzy socks, naturally shy.

"Um- all g-good things I hope" Emilia said. Lola chuckled, moving closer to where the girl was still standing by the door. Michael had gone to the bathroom to fish out the medicine for his step sister.

"Great things. But, nobody told me how incredibly beautiful you are" Lola said, watching with a smirk as Emilia blushed a deep red, her eyes slighting widening at the compliment.

"Th-thank you" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, a blush creeping on to her cheeks.

"Well here you go" Michael smiled, walking out of his bathroom with a bottle of Tylenol in his hand. Emilia smiled as she was handed the medicine.

"T-thank you, Michael" She said.

"Don't be a stranger, beautiful" Lola winked, sitting back down on Michaels bed. Emilia walked out of the room with a deep blush dusting across her cheeks and neck. Michael chuckled as he closed the door, sitting down on his bed beside Lola.

"You're such a tease" He said, bumping her shoulder.

"I know" She laughed.


	7. February

Michael threw up Monday morning.

Then again Tuesday morning.

Then Tuesday afternoon.

Then all morning for 5 hours of Wednesday. 

He's stayed home from school all week because he's been throwing up yet his stomach feels fine.

The boy laid on his bed watching _the little mermaid_ for the tenth time that week, a small bowl of watermelon laying on his bed as he slowly ate it. Suddenly his door swung open and Luke came into the room with a white plastic store bag in his hand. The blonde turned off Michaels tv, turning to the boy with a stern expression.

"But prince Eric" Michael pouted. Luke set the plastic bag down on Michaels bed, ignoring the boys complaint.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Luke asked bluntly. Michaels eyes widened, freezing in his spot as Luke stared at him expectantly. 

"What?" He blurted out, not knowing what to say.

"When is the last time you had sexual intercourse Michael. And don't lie to me" Luke said, raising his eyebrows sternly. Michaels cheeks reddened.

"Two months ago" He muttered, feeling weirdly guilty.

"How many people have you had sex with in the past four months?" Luke asked.

"Two" Michael said, staring down at his lap as he twiddled his thumbs. Luke nodded, reaching into the plastic bag and pulling out two rectangular pink boxes. He threw them into his sons lap with a soft expression taking over his stern one. Michael looked down at the two pregnancy tests in his lap, his eyes widening as he looked up at Luke.

"Mumma" Michael choked out, his eyes flicking between the box and his mumma. Luke pointed to the bathroom, giving Michael an encouraging smile.

"I'll be right here" Luke said, sitting on Michaels bed as the small boy got up. Michael slowly walked into the restroom, his eyes welling with tears as he opened one of the the boxes and started reading over the instructions. Luke nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, shaking his head lightly at the thought of his small son having a baby.

Tears fell from Michaels eyes as he set both tests on the counter, washing his hands before opening the door. Luke stood up, setting a five minute timer on his phone before he was wrapping his arms around Michael. Luke held his son tightly for the entire five minutes, rubbing his back softly as he whispered comforting things in his ear. When Luke's phone timer went off, Michael whimpered, clutching Luke's shirt tightly in fear.

"It'll be alright honey. I'll look" Luke said, gently pulling Michaels arms away from his midsection. Luke slowly walked into the bathroom, peering at the pregnancy tests.

+  
+

Positive.

Both of the tests were positive. Luke sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he looked at Michael. The small pale boys bottom lip was quivering, he was hugging himself in his over sized sweater as he read Luke's expression. Luke wrapped his son in his arms, holding him as he cried.

"Shh baby, don't cry. You'll be alright, I'm right here. Mumma's right here" Luke whispered comfortingly, soothingly rubbing his hands up and down Michaels back. The small boy hiccupped, hugging Luke tighter as his thoughts swarmed his head. What if the baby was Calum's? What if the baby's father was the douche he slept with when he went to that frat party five months ago? What will everyone say if the baby is Calum's?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Michael sobbed.

"Shh, it's not your fault Mikey" Luke said. Michael shook his head, slowly picking his head up so his guilty eyes could look into his mummas.

"Th-the night I we-went out wit-th Lola and Alex, I met a guy and I l-l-lied to you wh-when I called. I d-didn't go home with Lola. I went ho-home with him and we sl-slept together. Lo-lola picked me up in- in the morning and we came back here b-but E-Embers boyfriend came over and h-h-he's the guy. And we k-k-kissed at the restaurant and slept together again two weeks ago b-b-but Ember came t-to his a-a-apartment an-and-and I had t-t-to hid in- in t-t-t-the closet. A-a-and-and they were ki-ki-kissing and he- he left with her a-a-asking if he could se-see me th-the   
next day. I'm s-s-s-sorry mumma" Michael sobbed, his chest sputtering terribly as he stuttered and rambled. Luke stared at Michael for a few seconds before walking up to the small boy and kissing his forehead gently.

"Lie down for a while. I'll make you a doctors appointment for sometimes next week. We'll talk about this later when Ashton comes home" Luke said, guiding Michael to his bed. The small boy climbed into it, rubbing aggressively at his tired, red rimmed eyes. Luke placed two blankets over the boy, kissing his forehead gently before turning his movie back on. Michael shed silent tears as he looked up at Luke.

"Is he gonna be mad at me?" Michael asked, his tone soft and timid almost like a small child's. Luke sighed, sitting on the edge of his sons bed.

"I think he'll be a little disappointed that you lied, but not mad. You're really worried about what Ashton will think?" Luke asked with a soft smile.

"I promised him I wouldn't give him reason not to trust me then I go and get pregnant. God, I'm so stupid!" Michael yells, turning his head so he could bury his face in his pillow. Luke rubbed his hand along Michaels back comfortingly.

"He'll understand" Luke said.

"That I slept with his daughters boyfriend and might   
be pregnant with said guys baby?" Michael sarcastically asked. Luke gave a soft pat to Michaels back before getting up.

"Finish your watermelon and your movie. Ashton will be supportive of you no matter what, I'll promise you that much. Get some rest" Luke said softly before leaving the room. Michael sighed, rolling over and reaching his phone on the nightstand.

To: **Lola's a hoe:** _huge news. Come over._

To: **Lola's a hoe:** _pick up some ice cream first though._

From: **Lola's a hoe:** _on my way with rocky road boo._

* * *

 

Ashton paced the living room with a thoughtful expression. Michael and Lola were sitting on the couch waiting for the man to say something about the issue at hand. Luke was leaning against the wall beside the couch, a comforting distance to Michael, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. Ashton didn't know how to take what Luke just told him, he didn't think he'd have to worry about any of his kids- or step kids in this case- getting pregnant.

Ashton wasn't mad, in fact he was far from mad. He was just shocked, trying to piece his thoughts together before speaking. He knows Luke was younger than Michael when he got pregnant with his boys and his parents kicked him out, Ashton didn't want Michael to go through this alone. He wasn't mad that the boy slept with his daughters boyfriend, he knew that was a bit fucked up but his mind was focused on Michael.

He didn't exactly know what to say. He didn't know how he should react or if he should be as happy as he actually is. No one knew it but Ashton's heart was in the clouds, he knows Michael isn't his son, biologically, but this will still be his grandchild. He needed to say something. Anything. He needed to let Michael know that he would be there.

The man stopped pacing, taking a deep breath as he looked at Michael. The small pale boy was biting his nails nervously, staring at Ashton with wide, scared eyes. The tan man gave the boy a soft smile as he took a seat on the couch, placing his hand on Michaels upper back in a comforting manner. He took another deep breath, gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"I'm not mad. I know that's what you were scared about and you don't need to be. I'm upset that you lied and went home with a stranger because you could have gotten hurt, but I'm not mad. I do want to know where you stand with this though. I want you to forget about who the father might be and I want you to focus only on the fact that _you_ are the one who is carrying this baby. What do _you_ want to do?"   
Ashton spoke softly, occasionally rubbing his thumb in circles against Michaels upper back. The pale boy had tears in his eyes, his breath returning to him knowing that Ashton wasn't mad at him.

But then he froze. Because he didn't know what he wanted to do with his baby. He knows he would never go through with an abortion, even if his baby isn't an actual baby and still only just beginning to develop, he wouldn't be able to handle completely terminating the pregnancy. But could he take care of a baby? Could he handle being a single father if the the other father doesn't want to help? Could he handle sleepless nights and supporting a child, a human being with fragile bones and a developing personality. Would he be able to finish school and handle a job while being pregnant?

Then Michael looked up, his green eyes meeting soft hazel eyes. Ashton smiled softly, his thumb running circles in Michaels back. Then his eyes traveled up further, meeting the ocean blue eyes that he grew up looking into, every scraped knee and late night giggle spent with the loving man with those blue eyes. Then Michael looked to his left, meeting concerned green eyes that almost exactly matched his own. They were all staring at him with so much acceptance and love, he knew he would be okay.

Michael bit his bottom lip, brushing his fingertips over his barely pudging tummy.

"I-I wanna keep it" Michael whispered softly. Ashton smiled warmly, rubbing circles into Michaels back. Lola and Luke smiled too, Luke tearing up slightly.

"Okay. We'll all do as much as we can to help you but this is your baby and you need to take full responsibility of getting a job and figuring out how you want to finish school. This is going to be really hard Mikey, but we're right here, okay?" Ashton replied. A few tears cascaded down Michaels cheeks as he threw his arms around Ashton's neck, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Thank you" He whispered, hugging the man tightly. Ashton smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Michaels waist and hugging him tightly.

"You guys are making me emotional!" Lola exclaimed, wiping the small tears that formed under her eyes. Michael giggled, pulling away from Ashton and turning around so he could wrap his arms around Lola's waist, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Thank you guys. Seriously, I wouldn't be able to handle this if you weren't here" Michael praised, moving away from Lola.

"We'll always be here for you baby boy. Through thick and thin we're always here" Luke spoke up, moving away from the wall. He leaned down and softly kissed Michaels forehead, running his fingers through his sons hair as he smiled.

"I'm gonna go make a call to the doctor and see if we can get you in sometime this week" Luke said before leaving the room.

"I have a few work things to take care of. Mike, if you need _anything_ I'll be here" Ashton said, kissing Michaels forehead before getting up from the couch.

"Thank you Ashton" Michael said.

"You're welcome mike" Ashton smiled before leaving the room. Michael sighed, leaning back against the couch as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"So who's do you think it is?" Lola asked, picking at he loose strands of his ripped jeans. Michael groaned, not wanting to think about it.

"I do and don't want it to be Calum's. I'd be easier if it wasn't just so it'd be a one night stand and I won't have to confront the father, but I do because I want to give my baby's father a chance to be in its life. It wouldn't be fair to keep it from him" Michael explained his thoughts, rubbing his stomach soothingly. Lola nodded, resting her head on the boys shoulder.

"If it is you need to tell him as soon as possible. And I need to be there when ember finds out just in case she freaks" Lola said, chuckling lightly. Michael smiled, laying down on the couch with his feet propped up on Lola's thighs.

"She'll probably wait till I have the baby before she try's to kill me in my sleep" Michael said, giggling softly.

"Probably. I don't know if she has enough of a heart to wait that long" Lola said. The two laughed together, spending the rest of the day watching movies and joking around. Troye and Emilia had come home an hour or so after Lola and Michael put on the first movie and they all piled onto one couch. Michael splayed his lower body across Troyes and Lola's laps, his torso and head resting against the couch cushions. Troye had propped his feet up on the coffee table, his upper body leaning to the side so he could lay his head beside Michaels. Lola had leaned her body to the side, her figure curling around Emilia, who had tucked herself into Lola's side.

When Luke and Ashton walked into the living room and saw the four teenagers fast asleep, they simply smiled and covered them all with blankets. Ashton didn't overlook the fact that his daughter looked so content wrapped in Lola's arms, he smiled at that, kissing her forehead as he draped a blanket over the two girls.

"Didn't really see that one coming" Luke whispered softly, watching Emilia and Lola shift closer in their sleep. Ashton chuckled, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist.

"Me either. I don't think they do yet either. But if Emilia does decide that she wants to be with a girl I'll support her. She's just so shy, I hope if she does want to be with Lola that Lola will ease her out of her shell" Ashton spoke quietly to not wake any of the teens. Luke nodded understandingly.

"Lola's a good kid. Adventurous and too curious for her own good but she's got a kind heart. She's been there for Michael since the beginning. Helped when his father left, learned to ride a bike with him. She really is like a daughter to me so I can promise you, if she gives a piece of her heart to Emilia, she'll never ask for it back" Luke said, speaking genuinely as she looked at Lola, looking so young as she slept, her arms tightly wrapped around Emilia.

"I don't doubt that. I don't think I can handle all of this growing up. Where's Evangeline? I need to play princesses or have a tea party or something"  
Ashton said, fake sobbing as he walked out of the living room. Luke chuckled, turning out the living room lights before following Ashton to go play princesses with Ashton and Eva.

* * *

Michael intently stared at his phone, waiting for Lola to text him back and distract him from the fact that he's sitting in the doctors office waiting to be called. Luke was sitting beside him reading a magazine, Ashton beside the blonde looking extremely uncomfortable in a room full of pregnant teens. Michael bounced his legging clad leg, hugging himself in his oversized tee shirt. He was slightly uncomfortable because the teenage girls in the room were staring at him judgmentally, criticizing his kitten ears head band with their eyes. Michael tried to ignored him as he picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages and only finding furniture and baby clothing.

"Michael Clifford" Michael jumped in his seat, gasping as his magazine fell. Luke chuckled, picking the magazine up as he stood. He held a hand out for Michael, giving him a warm smile. The boy slowly placed his hand in his mummas, standing up and allowing Luke to lead him to the nurse. Ashton followed, walking down the hallways behind Michael and his fiancé, until they all slipped into a room. Michael looked around with scared eyes, staring at the small bed and the large machine beside it. Ashton placed his hand on Michaels shoulder, giving him a comforting smile.

"I know you're really nervous right now, but me and mumma are right here beside you. Just take a deep breath, okay?" Ashton whispered as Luke talked to the nurse. Michael gulped down the lump in his throat, nodding quickly as he tried to breath in and out as deeply as he could in his nervous state. Ashton rubbed Michaels shoulder and upper back before taking a seat.

"Alright Michael, let's have you sit on the bed. I'll be checking blood pressure and the usual eyes and ears before the doctor comes in. My name is Kimmy by the way" the older brunette smiled politely. Michael nodded as Luke walked up to him, gripping his waist and helping him up onto the bed. Michael thanked his mumma, sitting still as Kimmy did as she said she would. She told them that the doctor should be in soon before leaving them and shutting the door. Michael took a deep breath, looking over at Luke and Ashton who were quietly engaging in conversation.

Michael wanted his mumma and Ashton had. He wanted an undeniable love that others can look at and just know it will last. Because that's what Ashton and Luke have, they have a love that shines in the dark and survives through a storm, and Michael had a baby most likely with his step sisters boyfriend.

Michael was broken.

There was no doubt about that. His father left him when he was seven so the only parental figure he ever knew was his mumma, he was okay with that but the hole in his heart knowing that his own father didn't want him. But he had a mumma and a big brother who love him more than anyone else ever could.

Michaels thoughts were cut short when the door opened and a middle aged blonde women walked in. 

"Hi. You must be Michael, my name is Doctor Higgins but you can call me Kelsey. Let's get you checked out shall we" The doctor smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you" Michael politely smiled as the doctor sat down in a small rolling chair set beside the large machine.

"Can you lay back and lift your shirt over your stomach for me, please?" Kelsey asked. Michael nodded silently, laying back on the bed and lifting his shirt up his stomach.

"This may be a little cold" Kelsey said before pouring a small glob of gel on his stomach. Michael flinched a bit but got used to the unfamiliar feeling. Kelsey grabbed a small wand looking stick and started pressing buttons on the machine.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a smile, hovering the wand above Michaels stomach. The boy looked over at Luke and Ashton, who were giving the boy encouraging smiles. Michael nodded, taking a breath and gulping down his nerves. Kelsey nodded, pressing the wand down on Michaels stomach, spreading the gel around as she stared at the small black and white screen.

"Well you must be at most two months along"   
Kelsey said, staring at the screen as she messed with the settings and buttons. Michael sighed out, throwing his head back as he rubbed his face. He looked over at Ashton with a small pout.

"Have you ever thought about selling Ember? Maybe on the black market? I really don't wanna die when she finds out her boyfriend got me pregnant"  
Michael said, confirming that the baby was indeed Calum's. Ashton breathed out a laugh, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Before we get all worried and start selling people on the black market, listen to this" Kelsey said, flipping something on the monitor. Michael froze as a soft beating sound was heard, his heart filling with joy as tears filled his eyes. He looked over at Luke, a large smile on his face. Luke had tears in his eyes as he let his grand baby's heartbeat fill his ears. Ashton was soon tearing up too, gripping Luke's hand tightly.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cry" Michael chuckled, wiping the small tears under his eyes. Kelsey smiled clicking a red button before moving the wand again and clicking the button again.

"Alright we're just about done here. I'll have a few ultrasound pictures printed out for you and we'll schedule another appointment, that okay?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, thank you. Um- when do you think I'll be able to know the gender?" Michael asked shyly. Kelsey handed him a wipe and a dry paper towel to wipe down his stomach. Michael took it with a small thank you and started wiping the gel off of his tummy

"I should be able to tell you when you're 16 to 20 weeks along, so about two more months. Not too much longer" Kelsey chuckled, patting Michaels arm as she stood. Michael smiled, pulling his shirt back down once it was completely dry.

"Alright. I'll go get those pictures if you three want to go to the front desk to schedule your next check up"  
Kelsey said.

"Thank you Kelsey" Michael sweetly smiled as he carefully got down from the bed. Kelsey said a quiet you're welcome before leaving the room. Michael looked over at Luke and Ashton, who were already looking at him with wide smiled.

"What?" He asked with a shy smile.

"I just heard my grand baby's heartbeat!" Luke exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. Michel smiled wide, placing his hands on his stomach in a protectively loving manner.

"Come on, let's go schedule your appointment. I need to see those pictures" Ashton excitedly said, ushering the two other males out of the room. Michael walked to the front desk with a new confidence that he didn't have before. He knew who the father was, he heard his baby's heartbeat, and he has so much support, he was ecstatic.

The boy made his own appointment for two months from then and he was also given five pamphlets and an entire book on baby's and pregnancy. Michael clutched them to his chest as they all walked out of the building with large smiles.

Ashton started the car as Michael buckled into the backseat, immediately opening one of the pamphlets with an excited smile. Ashton gave Luke a look, the blonde understanding completely. He took a few deep breaths before turning around to look at Michael.

"Michael, baby, I think you should call him before we get home" Luke said. Michael squeezed his eyes shut, nodding his head nonetheless. Ashton pulled over ten minutes later, into the parking lot of Walmart. Michael took a deep breath as he slid his phone out of his back pocket. He scrolled through his contacts with shaky hands, spending a few minutes with his thumb hovering above Calum's contact. Ashton and Luke both turned in their seats and set their hands on either of Michaels knees, radiating comfort to the boy. Michael rolled his neck a few times before clicking on the contact and putting the phone on speaker. Each time it rang Michael would flinch, his heart was beating erratically and he didn't know what he was going to say.

Then the call was answered, a shuffling noise filling the line.

"Hello?" Calum answered.

"H-hey" Michael greeted, closing his eyes tightly.

"Hey. Look, she's here right now but I would love it if you come over later. I haven't seen you in a while, I miss you" Calum replied. Michael rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Calum meant by his offer.

"Actually I was just calling to ask if you could come by the house tomorrow? Maybe around twelve, I really need to talk to you about something important" Michael said, praising himself for not stuttering. Luke squeezed his knee lightly, giving him a warm smile when he looked up.

"Yeah sure. I got to go, see you tomorrow" Calum rushed out before he was hanging up.

"I don't like him" Ashton declared, scoffing as   
he removed his hand from Michaels knee and turned in his seat.

"Me either" Michael mumbled, staring out of the window as they drove back home. 

 


	8. February 2015 pt 2

"Where is this dickwad?" Lola hissed as she passed the living room.

"Language" Luke scolded as he handed Michael the pop tart he had asked for, getting a low 'sorry' from Lola. Michael quietly thanked his mumma, eating the food in hopes that it would comfort him. Luke sat himself down on Ashton's knee, trying to calm his own nerves.

"He's an hour late" Lola pointed out. Michael frowned.

"What if he doesn't come?" Michael asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. Everyone stayed silent, the question going unanswered because no one knew how to answer it. If Calum didn't come then Michael would have to make that decision himself, if he would like to go to whenever he was or wait until he decided to come to Michael.

They sat there in silence until three loud knocks interrupted the peacefully tense environment. Ashton slowly got up, careful not to drop Luke. The eldest man walked to the door, calming his rising hatred towards the boy as he opened the door.

Calum looked up at Ashton with a scared expression written on his face.

"Oh hello Mr-"

"Save it kid. Come in" Ashton cut the boy off with a harsh, deep tone. Calum's eyes widened a bit at Ashton's command, but nonetheless entered the house and allowed the older man to lead him through it. Calum's hearts began to beat erratically when he entered the living room and saw Michael, Luke, and Lola all sitting on the couch. Michael slowly got up from the couch, a square shaped envelope in his hands. Calum gave Michael a looked that was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Uh- what's going on?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on Michael. Ashton stayed behind Calum, his arms crossed over his chest as if waiting for Calum to say something that would give the man an excuse to beat his ass. But he stood still as Michael slowly walked towards Calum, biting his lower lips as he hesitantly handed the boy the envelope. Calum furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing the white envelope and staring at it.

"What is this?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Open it" Lola said from the couch. Calum scoffed, opening the untapped flap and sliding the photograph paper out. His face fell, his heart dropping to his stomach as he stared at the three images.

"Please tell me these are not what I think they are. Please tell me this is a joke" Calum said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm pregnant" Michael replied, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Calum released a deep breath that he had been holding since he opened the envelope. He looked back down at the ultrasound picture, his heart beating erratically as everyone stared at him.

"I'm not telling Ember" Calum said, his eyes widening dramatically. Michael giggled, as if giving permission everyone else chuckled quietly.

"You're not upset?" Michael asked. Calum sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I- I don't- know if I can do this" Calum said, shaking his head slowly. Luke stood up from the couch, walking to stand beside his son. The blonde wrapped an arm around his sons shoulders, slowly taking the photographs from Calum.

"If you decide that you do not want to be apart of this baby's life, then you do not have to be" Luke carefully ripped one of the pictures off "We are not forcing you to be there for him or her, but we will accept you if you do decide this is something you want. Think about it" Luke said, handing Calum the ripped off photo. Michael leaned into Luke's side as if to agree to what he said. Calum nodded, taking the photo with shaking fingers, staring down at it with hesitation in his eyes. Calum looked down at Michael, his body not allowing him to move.

"I should go" Calum said quietly, slowly turning around and walking to the door. Michael sighed heavily, stuffing his face in Luke's side.

"Damn mumma, you handled that like a fückiñg pro, that was tense" Lola exclaimed once they all heard the front door shut. Michael laughed, pulling away from Luke's side.

"Lola Katrine Benson Hemmings, watch your mouth before I put a bar of soup in it" Luke scolded, adding his own last name to her full name. Lola laughed, giving Luke an innocent smile.

 

* * *

 

Michael hummed as he laid on the couch, his legs propped up on Lola's thighs. He sang 'my girl' softly, switching between saying 'my girl' and 'my boy' because he was singing to his tummy and he didn't know what gender his baby could be just yet. His shirt was hitched up to his chest, his fingertips gently running over his stomach as he sang. Lola was sitting on her phone, smirking at the screen yet a blush played on her cheeks. Michael had already confirmed she was texting Emilia when he peeked at her phone an hour ago. He didn't know how the girl got his step sisters number but he thought it was cute.

The loud slam of the front door made Michael flinch, his singing coming to an abrupt stop. Loud footsteps were heard coming towards the living room, Ember entering seconds later. She was soaking wet, her skin pale, shivering terribly, but she looked furious, too furious to care that she might get pneumonia.

"You fückiñg slut" The girl screamed. Michael jumped into a sitting position, his heart beginning to beat erratically as he placed his hands on his stomach protectively.

"Ember. I'm going to kindly ask you to take a breath and calm down" Michael said in a low voice. Ember scoffed, shedding off her coat and throwing it towards Michaels feet.

"You ruin my family, take over my entire fucking life, _and_ sleep with my boyfriend? I was right all along. You're a fucking slut" Ember seethed, her voice loud and angry. Lola placed her phone on the couch, standing up slowly.

"How in the hell did I take over your life?  And I didn't know he was taken when we slept together so don't yell at me for that" Michael asked loudly, furrowing his eyebrows in anger.

"On day, fucking one, you manage to get my own father to turn against me with the whole paint thing. Before he met Luke he was so much happier, just him, me, Emilia, and Evangeline. We never needed you god damn people. Especially you, you fückiñg _tranny_ " Ember screamed.

_That name._

That name caused Michael to burst into tears and Lola to burst into action. Lola was on top of ember in only a second, tackling her to the ground. Luke and Ashton came rushing into the room, freezing in confusion. Ember pushed Lola off of her and straddled her waist, punching her in the face. Emilia and Evangeline came running into the room, their eyes widening at the sight.

"Lola!" Emilia yelled, running over to where her sister and 'friend(ish)' we're fighting. Emilia trying to pry her sister from on top of Lola seemed to have set Luke and Ashton into motion. Ashton ran over and gripped his daughters waist, ripping her off of Lola and holding her to his chest tightly. Luke grabbed Evangeline, forcing her to look away from the sight.

"Go up to your room and play. Don't come out until I tell you to" Luke said, ushering the girl out of the living room.

"Ember, calm down" Ashton yelled, holding his daughter as she wiggled and screamed in his grip. Emilia was holding Lola's upper body in her arms, gently touching her face and being cautious of the cuts and forming bruises.

"Ember!" Ashton screamed, holding the girl tighter as she continued to scream and desperately wiggle.

"Let me go! I hate you!" The girl screamed, balling her hands and pounding them against Ashton's arms, the man didn't let up as he sunk to the floor, cradling her sixteen year old body in his arms. He hushed her, holding her arms down so she wouldn't squirm so much.

"Ember. Baby, stop. Stop" Ashton said close to her ear, his voice firm yet soft. The girl let out a loud sob as she clutched Ashton's shirt.

"You d-don't fu-fucking c-c-care anymore" Ember screamed, slamming her fist against Ashton's chest. She managed to get out of his grip, standing up on her own as tears fell from her eyes. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, standing up from the ground as well.

"What are you talking about Emmy?" Ashton asked. The girl screamed in frustration, picking up one of Luke's little glass figurines and throwing it at the blonde man himself. Luke ducked before it could slam into his head, wrapping his arms around his head and neck as it shattered against the wall.

"Him! It's all his fault!" Ember screamed, grabbing another glad figure and throwing it in Luke's direction. Ashton gripped his daughters arms and pulled her into his chest, preventing her from even moving her arms.

"No! It all started when you met him! You spend less time with us and I get in trouble for the dumbest shit! And his fucking tranny of a son got knocked up by _my_ fückiñg boyfriend. I hate all of you" Ember screamed. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the girl with zero tolerance in his eyes. That name again had Lola standing up, pushing Emilia's hands away. Luke and Lola both searched the living room for any signs of the small pale boy but he was nowhere in sight. Luke walked up to ember, gripping her chin harshly and forcing her to look at him.

"Did you call him that?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Babe, don't be so harsh" Ashton said, pushing Luke's hand away from his daughters face. Luke ignored Ashton as he seethed down at ember.

"Did you fückiñg call him that to his face?" He asked in a loud tone. Lola ran out of the living room, her footsteps being heard running everywhere around the house.

"Did you?!" Luke asked again in a loud, angry tone.

"Yes" Ember croaked out, trying to hide herself against Ashton's chest.

"Luke. Back off" Ashton said, furrowing his eyebrows as he curled his arms around his daughter. Lola came running back into the room, out of breath and teary eyed.

"I can't find him. He's not here" She panted.

"He probably went for a walk or something to clear his head. Calm down" Ashton said, obviously not understanding. Luke glared at his fiancé, giving him and ember harsh eyes.

"Your daughter called my son a tranny, a disgusting, vulgar name that he was called most of his freshman year, before I made him move schools when he tried to commit suicide. Don't tell me to fückiñg down" Luke yelled, pointing a finger at Ashton.

"Well it's not like he'll try it again, he's pregnant. Just take a breath and stop fückiñg screaming at my daughter" Ashton harshly responded.

"Stop fückiñg acting like she's the god damn victim here, Ashton! She tried to throw glass at my head and she called my suicidal son a, disrespectful and vulgar name that has haunted him for almost four years! Tell me to fucking calm down one more time and see what happens" Luke yells.

"God dammit Luke will you shut up! I get it. Michael has issues but right now my daughter is hysterical and your yelling isn't helping at the moment" Ashton yelled, cradling his sobbing daughter. Luke scoffed, running a hand through his hair and tugging harshly.

"Luke" Lola yelled, running back in the room.

"The hospital called your phone. Michaels there, they said he just got there five minutes ago crying that he had thoughts of hurting himself and he didn't want to put his baby in danger. They checked him out and they put him in a room until you get there" Lola rushed to explain.

"He walked all the way to the damn hospital in the rain? That's like a ten minute walk" Luke mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. He snatched his keys from the side table and grabbed his coat. He turned to Ashton and pointed a finger at him.

"I want you out of my house before I get back" He seethed angrily. Ashton scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Your wish is my command" Ashton angrily said, sliding his gold ring from finger and slamming it down on the coffee table before ushering Ember out of the living room. Luke breathed heavily, staring teary eyed at the engagement ring on the coffee table. He took a shaky breath, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He walked over to where Emilia was still sitting on the floor and pulled two hundred dollars out of his wallet.

"Give this to him to get a hotel for you guys. Eva's favorite stuffed bear is in the dryer, make sure to take it" Luke said quietly, handing Emilia the money and placing a small kiss to her head. The small girl speechlessly watched Luke leave with teary eyes. Emilia's bottom lip trembled as she realized what just happened.

Her father basically just broke up with Luke.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm here for Michael Hemmings" Luke hurriedly said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Relation?" She asked without looking up.

"I'm his father" Luke said. The women typed on the computer for a few seconds before looking up with a warm smile.

"He's in room 27. Just take the left hallway and the room should be on the right" The women said.

"Thank you" Luke said, walking down the directed hallway. He could barely walk anymore, his eyes were red and raw from excessive rubbing and crying. Halfway through the car ride to the hospital Lola had to make Luke pull over so she could drive because he simply couldn't focus on not crashing the car with the way it was raining. So Luke sat in the passenger seat and balled his eyes out. Once they arrived at he hospital Luke gave Lola money to get everyone food.

Room 27 was exactly where the women said it would be, Michael was laying on the bed with a nurse sitting in one of the chairs beside it. Luke sighed out when he saw his son, alive and ok, sitting up and watching criminal minds. Luke slowly walked into the room, stopping when he was directly beside Michael, leaning down and tightly wrapping his arms around Michaels shoulders. The small pale boy jumped a bit in surprise, but Luke's familiar cologne filled his nose and he simply wrapped his arms around the mans waist.

"I'm sorry" Michael whispered. Luke shook his head, siting in the edge of Michaels bed as the nurse who was watching over Michael left. Luke sighed, brushing Michaels hair away from his forehead.

"No. I'm sorry. It was too early for us all to try and be one family. Ashton and I should have waited until you and Troye went off to college or something. I don't know but it's okay, we won't be seeing them anymore anyways. Any of them" Luke said, tearing up again. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at Luke's _bare_ hands.

"Mumma. I didn't mean for-"

"No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine" Luke cut the boy off. Michael sat up and threw his arms around Luke's neck, hugging his mumma tightly. Luke sniffled, gently wrapped his arms around Michaels waist.

"It wasn't your fault mummy. Whatever it was it wasn't you. I envy yours and Ashton's love, it seemed so unbreakable, unweatherable. It can't just be over, we still need him, you still need him mumma. Why'd you guys break up? I don't understand any of this!"  
Michael said, tears falling from his eyes. Luke shushed the boy, taking him in his arms.

"Don't cry baby boy, it'll all be alright" Luke whispered, gently carding his fingers through Michaels hair as he comforting words in his sons ear, feeding off of his own comfort so his heart wouldn't completely break.

Lola came into the room thirty minutes later with a box full of burgers and fries and a cup holder of sodas.

"Oh my god, Lola you're a saint" Michael praised, making grabby hands towards the girl as she walked in the side of his bed. Lola made a face as she set the box and drinks on the table beside Michaels hospital bed.

"I'm not the one who paid" Lola said, giving Michael an innocent smiled as she gestured toward the door. Michael and Luke both looked over, their eyebrows both furrowing in confusion when they saw Calum awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

"W-what is he doing here?" Michael asked in confusion as he self-consciously tugged at the end of his hospital gown.

"He heard me talking to Emilia outside of Tommy's. He wanted to come and see you" Lola explained, her eyes flicking towards Luke in fear that he would get mad for talking to Emilia. Luke placed his hand on the girls lower back as he smiled warmly down at her.

"Let's give them some privacy" He said, gently leading the girl outside. Calum watched them as they left, closing the door behind them. The tan boy hesitantly walked towards Michaels hospital bed, his eyes never meeting the smaller boys.

"Is... is everything... ok... with the baby?" He asked shyly, pausing between his words. Michael nodded, leaning his back against the bed as he stared up at Calum.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, I just got a bit sad and I didn't want to put my own child in danger of myself so I came here" Michael explained, licking his dry lips as he looked away from Calum and up at the ceiling. The tan boy took a deep breath, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to get words out. He stepped closer to Michaels bed, gathering his thoughts.

"Look. I know I haven't given you a definite answer yet, but I don't think I can just not be here for him or her. I can't live life knowing that I created something that will probably be the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I don't want to miss birthdays and the first time crawling and walking, and riding a bike, and their first day of school, I just _can't_ miss all of that. I messed up. I know I messed up, I treated you like someone I could just call and have for a night but, I don't want that, I never wanted that, and you're carrying my child" Calum paused, taking a deep breath as he wiped the tears that were streaming down his dusted red cheeks.

"I broke up with ember and told her everything. I told her about the night at the club, the restaurant, the day you hid in the closet- which I am truly sorry about, and everything in between; all the hours spent talking and texting. She got really angry and just stormed out, but I told her that I didn't want to see her like that, I want to be here for you and our baby. I don't want him or her to grow up and wonder why they only have one parent. It took me two hours of just staring at the ultrasound picture and playing through scenarios to realize how much I would regret it if I wasn't there for my child. I know we aren't in a good place relationship wise but I'm willing to make it work" Calum said, reaching down and placing his hand in Michaels. The pale boy gently removed his hand from Calum's, staring up into the older boys teary brown eyes.

"You can be apart of our baby's life as much as you want. But do not force yourself into a relationship with me just because we're having a baby. If you want to still be with ember then that's your decision that you can make on your own. I don't trust you and I can't bring myself to look at you for more than a minute without thinking about you and her. So for now, you can come over whenever, you can go with me to doctors appointments, you can help me with names, anything. But you will not just jump into a relationship with me just because I'm carrying your child" Michael said. His voice was still weak and damaged from crying and screaming on he way to the hospital but Calum heard every word and he nodded.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to be such a burden" Calum said, rubbing his hands over his face as he took a seat.

"You aren't a burden, Calum. You're far from it. I liked the Calum that told me he had a crush on his neighbors mum when he was ten. When that Calum comes back please let me know, because that's the Calum I want to raise my child with" Michael said. Calum chuckled, that first night playing in his head as he gently gripped Michaels hand. Michael gave a small squeeze to the boys hand, smiling at him warmly.

"Go get mumma and Lola so we can all eat. Your child's hungry and impatient" Michael said, placing his hands on his growing stomach.

Calum chuckled, wiping at his eyes as he left to get Luke and Lola so they could all eat together.


	9. March 2015

When Emilia's eyes shot open, all she wanted was for them to just close again. Screaming and arguing filled the hotel room as everyone tried to get ready in the cramped room. Evangeline was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her knees bent and her hands on her stomach, screaming at ember to leave so she could use the toilet. But, as she does best, Ember continued doing her make up, covering up nasty bruises and telling Evangeline she was almost done.

Ashton was ignoring the two, trying to get ready for work without falling to his knees. He continuously reached for his wedding band to spin it around on his finger to calm down, but it wasn't there anymore. It had always been a symbol of his and Luke's love, their love that was supposed to be strong enough when it came down to   
things like this.

Ashton knew he was wrong.

He was so focused on the fact that his sixteen year old daughter was having a complete mental breakdown in his arms that he didn't pay attention to the fact that his step son, or rather lack of now, had walked thirty minutes, in the rain, to the hospital because he felt suicidal. So yeah, Ashton was wrong. He knew why Ember was so upset, and he realizes that it would hurt for your boyfriend to sleep with your almost step brother, but the way she handled it is what Ashton can't stand by. It was wrong to call Michael such a vulgar name and it was wrong to throw glass at Luke's head.

Ashton loves his daughter.

But he will not throw Luke away for her. He just can't. He loves Luke too much to do that. And Michael, he promised Michael he would be there for him and his baby.

The hazel eyed man sighed heavily, fixing his tie wrong instead of Luke doing it for him. His eyes were drooping heavily, laced with sleep and dry tears. Emilia and Evangeline both knew their dad looked absolutely miserable, but Ember thought he looked happier than he's been for the past two years. Ember was used to the dull, haunted smile that her father forced rather than the genuine smile that always graced his lips when Luke was around. Ember thought her fathers pain was his happiness, and that was fucked up.

"Emby I gotta go potty" Evangeline whined, tears threatening to fill her eyes as she bounced on her heels and held her stomach. Ember rolled her eyes, waving he four year old off.

"I'm almost done" The sixteen year old said.

"Emby please" Evangeline cried, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. Ashton growled under his breath, walking to the bathroom, wrapping his arms around embers waist and carrying her out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck! Let me go!" Ember yelled. Ashton placed the girl on the bed and gave her stern look.

"Your sister has a stomach ache and she's been asking for the past twenty minutes to use the bathroom. You can finish your make up in five minutes when she is done. And if you curse like that at me again I'll ground you for two months. Are we clear?" Ashton spoke firmly, staring into the girls eyes. Ashton has zero patience left for the girl, he let her grow up getting away with nearly everything, and now that he knows when and when not to be firm, he's working on getting her in line. Embers   
eyes widened as she stared up at her dad, he's never spoken to her like that, with such authority and anger.

"Whatever" Ember rolled her eyes. Ashton gripped the girls chin, making her face him but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Are. We. Clear?" Ashton asked again, staring at the girl expectantly.

"Yes" Ember said, no heat behind her words.

"Thank you. Finish getting ready so we can go, I don't want you being late for school" Ashton mumbled.

Emilia smiled softly at her dad as she rolled out of her bed. She quickly grabbed a maroon skirt and black shirt before heading to the bathroom. She opened the door whilst putting her hand over her eyes.

"Lia, get out" Evangeline whined.

"Don't worry. M'not looking. I just need to change, is that okay?" Emilia asked with an innocent smile.

"Yeah that's okay" Evangeline said. Emilia stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, sighing as she started removing her clothes.

"Lia. Where's Lukey? He always takes me to school cause daddy works" Evangeline asked. Emilia's eyes widened, her mouth going dry because she didn't know what to say.

"Um- uh- he- look, Evangeline, Luke isn't going to be taking you to school today" Emilia said.

"Why not?" Evangeline yelled as she pulled her pants back up after cleaning herself. Emilia stepped out of the shower, and frowned as she closed the toilet and sat down on the lid.

"Lukey and daddy are a little bit mad at each right now, so Lukey can't take you to school today"  
Emilia explained. Evangeline frowned, crossing her small arms over her chest as she stomped out of the bathroom. Emilia sighed, running her fingers through her hair before placing her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Emilia looked up at Ember who had entered the bathroom to finish her make up. Emilia glared at her twin, getting up from the toilet.

"Nothing" She hissed as she grabbed her brush and started running it through her hair.

"What's your problem?" Ember scoffed. Emilia threw her hair in a pony tail before turning to her sister. Her face was still covered in bruises, no matter how much make up she put on. It hurt Emilia to see her twin sister look so hurt but she knew she deserved everything Lola gave to her.

"You're my problem. You're my problem because you made dad break it off with Luke. Do you actually think dad is happier without Luke? Cause I can promise you he's not. Luke tried so hard to make us comfortable and feel welcomed with the fact that he would be marrying dad. He made us breakfast every morning, he gave us each our own rooms, he always helped Evangeline with her homework, and you pushed him away. Why couldn't you just accept that he was in our lives?" Emilia quietly said, trying to keep the conversation between her and her sister.

"That asshat was ruining our lives. Dad wasn't happy! You just can't tell when he's miserable like I can, I'm the oldest and I can tell better than you can. Luke was trying to take over our family and replace mum, he didn't care about us" Ember stubbornly said. Emilia furrowed her eyebrows in anger and confusion.

"What mum? The mum that liked pain meds more than her own daughters? You and I didn't know our mum, as far as I know we never had a mum. Even if we did Luke wasn't trying to replace her, Luke was trying to be the second parent we never got. And thanks to you we never will. Evangeline won't ever have a mum figure because you had to have things your way. Not everyone thinks like you do Ember, everyone except you loved Luke, _especially_ dad. This break up isn't permanent, Luke will be back because he loves dad, and dad loves him so don't get used to being alone again. I'm tired of dad being alone, if they get back together and you ruin it again I will never forgive you" Emilia seethed, giving ember a serious expression before leaving the bathroom. As Emilia turned the corner she ran into something solid, gasping as she looked up at her father. He was leaning against that wall right outside of the bathroom, the look on his face telling Emilia that he heard everything she had said

"You're right. Luke not being here isn't permanent. I'm going to work on that I promise. I didn't know you felt that way" Ashton said. Emilia shrugged, looking down at her feet.

"Luke really cared about us. I don't want you to lose him because of this" Emilia said. Ashton smiled softly at his daughter, opening his arms. Emilia pressed her cheek against her dads chest as he hugged her and she hugged him.

"I'm gonna get him back, I promise"

 

* * *

 

 

Luke sniffled, trying his best not to cry again as he folded Michaels clothes. He wiped at his nose, his head was spinning with thoughts of Ashton, and Evangeline, and Emilia, and even Ember. He was too stubborn to call Ashton and just ask how they were, he was holding himself back from fixing this. He was terrified that he ruined everything. Ashton and him could both be extremely hard headed, and in this case someone needed to be the bigger person and go to the other.

Luke wanted to be that person. He did. He wanted to call Ashton and tell him to come home, but he was scared that if he just let Ashton come back that he would think its okay for ember to act like she did towards Michael. If Luke did let Ashton come back ember would either need to come to terms with the fact that Luke and Michael weren't going anywhere, or they just couldn't come back at all. Luke would never chose anyone over his two boys.

"Mumma?" Luke snapped out of his thoughts at the small voice. He looked over at his bedroom door where Michael was shyly standing, fiddling with the hem of his oversized tee shirt. Luke smiled softly, wiping under his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"What's up sweetie?" Luke asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"I know you don't really feel well so I was just wondering if you wanted me to get a ride to my interview. I can ask Calum, I'm sure he'll take me if you don't feel good" Michael shyly said. Luke sighed, completely forgetting that his son had even been applying for jobs. Luke rubbed his hands over his face, cursing under his breath.

"I forgot baby, I'm so sorry. Which job did you get an interview for?" Luke asked.

"Babysitting. Her name is Janise and her daughter is three. She wants to meet me before considering me to watch her daughter Bailey. I was supposed to go over tomorrow but I can ask Calum to take me"  
Michael said.

"I would love to take you, but I promised Troye that I would drive him down to get his drivers license"  
Luke explained, frowning deeply because he wants to be there when his son potentially gets his first job but he also wants to be there for Troye to get his license.

"No, it's okay mumma, I understand" Michael smiled warmly, walking up to his mumma and kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much" Luke said, kissing Michaels   
forehead gently.

"I love you too mumma. I'm gonna go call Calum and see if he can take me" Michael informed. The pale boy walked out of his mummas room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He was worried about his mumma, he missed Ashton and he wouldn't admit it.

Michel sighed, walking into his room with his hands placed on his stomach. The boy walked over to his bed and laid himself down with his upper body propped up against his pillows. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, clicking on Calum's contact before putting it to his ear. He gently rubbed over his stomach, he was only just beginning to really show, and he smiled every time he looked down and saw his building tummy.

"Hello beautiful, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your beautiful voice" Calum answered the phone. Michael rolled his eyes at the tan boys greeted, a small smile finding it way to his lips. Michael was just beginning to trust Calum again. The tan boy stayed with him in the hospital all night and drove everyone home in the morning when Luke was too sad and Lola was too tired.

They had spent two entire weeks together after the hospital, Calum stayed by Michaels side and slept on the couch to help Michael get around because he needed a new I.D and he legally wasn't allowed to drive, plus at the time Luke hadn't been coming out of his room for anything other than food. So Calum stepped up and helped Michael look for jobs, cooked him dinner, scolded him when he tried to climb on the counters to get to the cookies, they even began looking at baby names. Michael hated to admit it, but he was starting to think the Calum he liked was coming back.

"Hey cal. I was just wondering if you could take me to my interview tomorrow. Mum-"

"Of course. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Calum said, cutting Michael off from explaining why he needed the ride in the first place. Michael smiled, both of his hands lying on his stomach.

"Not until around 3. She wanted to talk to me alone before her daughter gets home then she wants me to meet her daughter" Michael explained.

"Alright, no problem. I'll pick you up around 2 and we can get lunch before I take you. Do you want me to go inside with you? Or do you just want me to wait outside until you're done?" Calum asked.

"It'd be very comforting if you came inside with me but you don't have to" Michael shyly said. He rolled onto his side and reached over to the top drawer of his side table. He pulled it open and pulled out a pack of Milano cookies.

"I'll come in with you. I'll wear my nice band tee and everything" Calum joked. Michael giggled, ripping open the package of cookies with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Thank you cal. And not just for wearing your formal attire, thank you for everything. It means a lot that you're so willing to be here for me and the baby"  
Michael said, a genuine tone filling Calum's ear on the other end of the phone. The tan boy found himself smiling, picturing the boy with a crimson blush dusting across his cheeks and a shy smile gracing his lips. And, he didn't know it, but that's exactly what Michaels was doing.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. I'm serious, you and our baby mean everything to me"  
Calum spoke so softly and genuinely, it had Michael blushing furiously, rolling onto his back again as he nibbled into a cookie.

"Are you eating Milano's?!" Calum asked loudly, laughing into the phone.

"Um- no" Michael giggled.

"I'm spilling my heart out right now and your eating chocolate filled cookies!" Calum teased.

"They're delicious and I'm pregnant!" Michael defended. The two boys laughed, lighthearted and joyful.

"Ok, ok, ok, I have to head to work but I'll call you tonight, okay?" Calum said.

"Okay" Michele blushed.

"Alright. Bye, beautiful" Calum said.

"Bye Cal" Michael whispered. A few seconds later the line went dead.

 


	10. March 2015 pt 2

Michael boredly roamed the house. He was all alone today because Luke was with Troye and Lola was at school, and Michael was bored. It was only 1:30 and Calum wouldn't be there for another half hour, he was also still at work so he couldn't call and distract Michael. The boy was groaning and flailing, exaggerating his boredom. The fact that Calum would be there in such a short time was killing him, the anticipation was killing him.

Michael jumped when a loud knock erupted on the door. He smiled widely, thinking Calum was early. He walked to the door, unlocked the two locks and pulling it open. His smile faltered slightly when his eyes met a pair of familiar hazel orbs. Ashton nervously smiled, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Is your mumma here?" He asked.

"No. He went with Troye to get his drivers license. He won't be back for a few hours" Michael explained.

"Oh. How are you? How's the baby?" Ashton asked, his eyes flicking down to Michaels stomach, which was barely pushing against his tee shirt.

"We're mad at you" Michael replied, placing his hands on his stomach.

"I'm mad at me too" Ashton mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Michaels lips faltered into a frown as he threw his arms around Ashton's torso. The older man gasped slightly, freezing for a second before wrapping his arms around Michaels small body.

"Please come back" Michael whispered painfully sad. Tears sprung to Ashton's eyes as he hugged Michael to his chest, rubbing his back gently.

"I'm working on it. I'll come back later tonight, okay? I need to talk to Luke" Ashton said. Michael nodded, not loosening his grip on Ashton's torso. Ashton didn't mind, he simply hugged Michael back, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his hair. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caused Michael and Ashton to pull away from their hug.

Calum got out of his car, sliding his sunglasses onto his head as he walked up to ashton and Michael.

"Mr Irwin" Calum politely greeted with a smile. Ashton grunted under his breath, causing Michael to quietly giggle.

"Calum" Ashton nodded.

"Cals taking me to my job interview" Michael explained, standing slightly between the two. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked down at Michael.

"What'd you apply for?" He asked with a small smile.

"Babysitting. The mum and dad are lawyers and they both work a lot and they need someone to watch their three year old, so I thought it would be a good idea" Michael explained, placing his hands on his stomach.

"That's great Mikey. I'm proud of you" Ashton smiled.

"Thanks Ashton. We should go but I'll see you later tonight" Michael smiled back up at the man, hugging his torso again. Ashton kissed   
the boys head as he hugged him back.

"I'm really sorry for what happened" The man whispered.

"It wasn't your fault" Michael mumbled before pulling away from him. Ashton kissed Michaels forehead before walking towards his car. The small boy turned to Calum, who still held a nervous expression as he watched Ashton leave.

"He's very intimidating" Calum muttered. Michael giggled, grabbing his phone and house keys from the door side table before shutting and locking the front door. Calum led the boy to his car and opened the passenger side door for him, cautiously helping him in. Michael sat patiently as Calum got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway.

"How is everyone, Lola, Luke, and Troye?" Calum asked as he turned out of the neighborhood. Michael sighed, slouching in his seat as he rubbed his belly.

"They're holding up I guess. Even since you left the house Mumma has been sad, but he comes out of his room now at least. Lola's fine, she's been 'secretly' seeing Emilia even thought mummas fine with it. And Troye has just been focusing on school. And as far as I have been told ember is fine and her bruises are clearing" Michael explained.

"I-I didn't a-ask about Ember" Calum stuttered out, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"I know. But I know you still want to know how she's doing. We may mutually hate each other's existence but you did date her, somewhat, and you must have had some feelings for her. I'm not the type of person to hold someone back from someone else just because of my own feelings. So if you want to ask about or talk to Ember then do that. We're having a child together but don't let that stop you from doing what you want to do. And don't think you can't see or talk to someone just because of me" Michael slightly rambled as Calum pulled into the parking lot of Tommys Hamburger Shop. The tan boy turned in his seat, a soft smile gracing his lips as he soaked in Michaels words.

Before either of them knew what Calum was doing, he was leaning over the center console and pressing his lips against Michaels. The pale boy froze, staying still as Calum gently kissed him. He didn't move his lips and he didn't expect Michael to move his. But there was a certain twinge of fire that ignited in either boys chests that flickered when Calum pulled away. The boy blushed profusely as he sat back, staring down at his fingers.

"Oh" Michael blurted out, a wide smile taking over his face. Calum chuckled, looking back up at Michael with a shy smile.

"Come on. Let's go eat"

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you have any experience with kids?" Janise asked with a serious expression. Michael was practically shaking in his seat. He was clutching Calum's hand tightly, leaning into the older boys side.

"Um no. That's actually why I wanted this job, you see I'm actually having a baby myself and I don't really have much experience around children. I have a step sister who's four and I'm really good with her but I wanted to get the feeling of taking proper care of a child. I'm not walking into this blind or anything, I know how to feed and care for a kid but I wanted real world experiences if you know what I mean" Michael explained, mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering. Calum wrapped an arm around Michaels waist, rubbing soothing circles into the boys side. Janise nodded, taking in Michaels figure.

"Alright. Well Steve and Bailey should be here any minute now, would you like some tea or anything? I also have juice" Janise smiled, her serious and professional facade completely fading. Michael exhaled deeply, cracking a nervous smile of his own.

"Juice would be lovely. Thank you" Michael said.

"And for you?" Janise asked, turning to Calum.

"I'm okay, thank you though" Calum polity smiled. Janise nodded, her heels clicking softly against the wood flooring as she made her way to the kitchen. Calum turned to Michael, sighing as he placed his hand on the boys thigh.

"You're doing so fückiñg well. She's intense. I can tell why she's a lawyer" Calum said. Michael giggled, leaning into Calum's side.

"Are you kidding? I'm nervous as hell. I'm a seventeen year old pregnant boy who wants to take care of her child even though I don't have any experience" Michael breathed out, closing his eyes tightly.

"Those are all true facts" Janise stated, walking back into the living room with a white grape juice. Michael jumped up, opening his eyes again as Janise set the glass on the coffee table.

"However, a certain motherly feeling in my gut tells me you'll be the perfect sitter" Janise smiled. Before Michael could question what she meant, the front door opened and a small red head came running inside with a small pink backpack placed on her shoulders.

"Bailey, come here darling" Janise called out. The small red headed child came bouncing into the living room, smiling wide as she approached.

"Hi!" Bailey waved at Michael and Calum.

"Bailey this is Michael, he wants to be your new baby sitter. And this is Calum, Michaels boyfriend" Janise explained to the four year old. Michael guessed the girl had just gotten home from preschool.

"Mummy, he's wearing Ariel" Bailey exclaimed, running up to Michael and poking his sweatshirt (side/top).

"You like her?" Michael asked, stretching his sweatshirt out so the girl could see the full picture.

"I love her! She's my favorite princess!" Bailey exclaimed with wide innocent eyes.

"No way! She's my favorite too" Michael smiled widely.

"Mummy he likes Ariel! Can he be my new babysitter? Please, please, please!" Bailey exclaimed as she threw her arms around Michael. Michael chuckled, hugging the girl back softly. Janise smiled.

"Me and daddy will think about it. Go and play sweetheart" Janise said.

"Ok. Bye Mikey!" Bailey smiled, waving her small hand as she ran out of the too. Michael chuckled, turning back to janise.

"I'll give you a call and let you know. It was really nice to meet you two boys" Janise said as she stood up. Calum stood up first, helping Michael stand up also.

"It was really nice to meet you too, janise" Michael smiled. Calum shook the women's hand, repeating what Michaels had said before guiding the boy out of the house.

 

* * *

 

Ashton cleared his throat, continuously running his fingers through his hair and tugging at the roots. He was pacing in front of the house with a bouquet of roses and mind full of worry. He was racking his brain for what to say when he knocked on the door. Did he apologize? How would he apologize?

Ashton had no idea what he was doing. He had been pacing the front lawn for at least half an hour, thinking and rethinking what he wanted to say.

Before Ashton could think of a strategy, the front door swung open and a familiar blonde was storming out of the house and walking up to Ashton. The hazel eyed man looked terrified as Luke stood in front of him.

"Put the beautiful roses down, put this god damn ring back on and kiss me" Luke said, holding out the golden band that Ashton had angrily left behind. Ashton's eyes widened, but he didn't hesitate to take the ring and slide it onto his finger. He wrapped both of his arms around Luke's waist, lifting his feet from the ground as they pressed their lips together, the roses falling to the ground in the process. Luke sighed tiredly into the kiss, placing his hands on Ashton's cheeks as they moved their lips in sync. Luke slowly pulled his lips away from Ashton's, leaning his forehead against the older mans.

"I'm sorry. I've never had to deal with Ember in such a state like she was and I didn't know what to do. I'm trying so hard to make the right decision and make everyone happy but that's really hard when the people I love don't like each other" Ashton said quietly, setting Luke on his feet while keeping their foreheads pressed together. Luke sighed, running his fingers through the small hairs at the back of Ashton's neck.

"I understand Ashton. But part of being a parent is knowing when to step back and let them figure it out on their own. I'm not saying you need to completely abandon your daughter but you need to give her some space and guidance. I want you to come home Ash, but I can't let that happen if this is all going to repeat" Luke explained. Ashton nodded, holding Luke close to him.

"I'm working it all out. I just needed to make sure I didn't lose you" Ashton said, pulling Luke's chest to his own.

"It'll take a lot more than a family fight to get rid of me" Luke teased, cupping Ashton's cheeks and kissing him deeply. Ashton sighed into the kiss, gently kissing Luke a few more times before pulling away.

"I should get back to the hotel" Ashton whispered sadly.

"Come home soon. Please" Luke whispered back, kissing Ashton once more before pulling me away and allowing the man to leave. Ashton gave Luke a longing wave as he got in his car and began driving away. Luke bent down and gently grabbed the bouquet of roses that had fallen on the ground when Ashton kissed him. He smiled warmly as he walked back inside with the dozen. Luke passed the living room where Calum was running his fingers along Michaels stomach, his eyes soft as he admired the sleeping boy. Then Luke passed the stairs where he never cleaned Evangeline's coloring books. Then the guest bedroom where Lola was blushing down at her phone. Luke smiled as entered his own room, the smell of Ashton gone, which needed to be changed. Luke went into the bathroom and filled a large glass jar up with water, unwrapping and snipping the stems of the roses before setting them in the jar. He turned out the light in he bedroom before setting the roses on top of his dresser. Luke smiled at them as he crawled into bed, falling asleep knowing that Ashton would soon be in the same bed with him in only a matter of time.

And Luke fell asleep smiling that night.


	11. April 2015

Michael shifted uncomfortably, wrapping and unwrapping his blankets from his body. He was almost three and a half months pregnant and his next appointment was tomorrow. His baby bump was growing, not enough to show evidently, but his once flat tummy was protruding and he smiled every time he ran his hands over it.

The small boy turned again, laying on his back. The sun was reflecting on the closed peach colored curtains, hurting his eyes as he tried to get more sleep. Michael groaned, huffing out a breath as he stared up at the ceiling. Seconds later his bedroom door was opening and two familiar people were walking into his room.

Troye crawled into Michaels bed, wedging himself between Michaels and his wall of pillows. The older twin wrapped his arms around his pregnant brothers waist, cuddling him into his chest. Michael sighed comfortably, settling into his older brothers arms. Luke crawled into the bed on the other side of Michael, wrapping his arms around both of his sons smaller bodies.

Michael hummed contently, the warmth of his mumma and brother radiating onto his body.

"I wanted to ask you something" Luke said quietly, just as Michael was about to shut his eyes again.

"What is it?" Michael asked in a whisper. Luke pulled both of his boys closer as he leaned his chin on Michaels head.

"I talked to Ashton. He said that he gave ember an ultimatum that she can either go live with her grandmother in Texas or she could come back here and play nice. She chose to come back but Ashton said if you're uncomfortable with that at the moment he can wait until you can handle her being here. What happened was wrong. We didn't handle it properly and we should have, what she did was wrong and if you can't trust her to be under the same roof as you and your unborn baby then she won't be. I promise whatever you choose, it's going to be okay with all of us" Luke explained. Before Michael could answer, the door was opening again and another familiar person was entering. Lola crawled into the bed, tucking herself behind Troye and wrapping her arms around the older boys body. Luke chuckled, stretching his arms to also wrap around Lola.

"I'll be okay if she comes back as long as she's not a complete bi- meanie" Michael said, trying not to cuss   
with his baby bump.

"Did you just said 'meanie'?" Lola chuckled.

"Yes I did. I don't want any negative or curse words around my child" Michael stated.

"It's not even born yet" Lola pointed out.

"First of all, Lola Katrine Benson Hemmings, don't call my baby an 'it', and second of all, he or she can still sense the negativity. So no more bad words"  
Michael said. Lola chuckled.

"No more bad words around my niece or nephew, got it" Lola smiled.

"Hey, when's your next appointment" Troye asked, leaning his head against both Michaels and Luke's heads.

"Tomorrow. I was gonna ask Calum to come, would that be a good idea?" Michael asked.

"I'm sure he'd love to go. It's really important to do these things together" Luke said. Michael nodded, leaning into Luke more.

"How is that by the way?" Lola asked. Michael sighed dramatically, causing the other three to laugh lightly.

"I don't know. I told him if he still wanted to be with ember and be apart of the baby's life then I would be okay with that- I mean, of course I lied, but it's not my place to hold him back from being with someone he really cares for. Then right after I said that, he kissed me and I got all kinds of confused. I like him but I don't know if he's ready or willing to be with me like that" Michael explained.

"Hey, if it doesn't work out you can always marry me. I'll even buy you cookies" Lola joked. Michael giggled, reaching his arm behind him so he could hold Lola's hand.

"No thanks. I'd hate to get between you and Emilia"   
Michael smirked.

"What!? I-I-I'm not s-s-seeing Emilia" Lola stuttered.

"Lola we all know you're seeing Emilia. You don't have to hide it if you like her" Luke chuckled. Lola blushed, resting her head against Troyes upper back.

"Okay fine. I like her. A lot. God dammit, she's ruining my bad girl rep" Lola groaned. The three males laughed at the small girl.

"You never had a bad girl rep" Luke laughed.

"Yes I did- do! Besides you're just saying that cause you're mumma and you see the good in everyone"   
Lola said defensively. Luke chuckled, pulling the three kids closed to him.

"Lola Katrine Benson Hemmings you are the sweetest and nerdiest girl I have ever met, don't lie to yourself" Luke teased, poking the girls side.

"Why must you all say my full name?" Lola complained.

" _Anyways._ Michael, if you want to be with Calum in that way then you need to talk to him. A big part of having a baby with someone is having open communication with that person. You need to tell him how you feel, even if that means rejection" Luke said.

"But I don't like rejection. Rejection and I are not friends" Michael whined, burying his face in Luke's chest.

"It'll be okay baby. You just have to think of your little baby right now. Nothing else" Luke whispered, kissing Michaels forehead. Before anyone else could say anything the door was opening again and two more people were entering.

"Hey. What're you two doing here?" Luke asked as Emilia and Evangeline approached the bed.

"Um, we were at the park around the corner and Eva wanted to come say hi" Emilia said, her cheeks flaring up when her eyes met Lola's.

"Well hop in, there's some room left" Michael said. Evangeline didn't hesitate to jump on the bed and lay her body between Luke's and Michaels. Lola rolled onto her back and held her arms out for Emilia. The girl froze as everyone's eyes fell upon her, waiting for her to either accept or decline.

"Oh just cuddle with us. We all know you two are helplessly in like with each other" Luke encouraged. Everyone muttered in agreement, causing Emilia to blush further as she walked up to the bed and laid her smaller body on top of Lola's. The six cuddled on Michaels small bed, his comforter being thrown over all of their bodies as they silently laid together. Michael held Evangeline close to him as Luke wrapped his arms around as many of them as he could. Troye cuddled close to Michaels back with Lola and Emilia and tightly pressed against each other behind him.

This time, when Michael shut his eyes, he easily drifted back to sleep with the warmth and comfort of

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke tiredly yawned, a soft shoving at his arm preventing him from his peaceful sleep.

"Luke. Baby wake up" A gentle, quiet voice whispered close to his ear. Luke groaned, yawning again as his eyes fluttered open. The five kids were peacefully sleeping still, their eyes shut and their breathing even. Luke looked up, his eyes meeting a familiar set of hazel eyes. Ashton smiled down at the blonde, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Luke asked quietly, cautiously slipping his arms away from the kids.

"I wanted to talk to you. Embers with me and I thought it'd be good idea if we all had a conversation before coming back" Ashton explained. Luke nodded, wordlessly getting out of bed and following Ashton downstairs. Ember was sitting on the couch, distractedly staring at her phone.

"Put that away please" Ashton said. Ember sighed, shoving her phone into her pocket. Luke took a seat on the couch, staring at ember.

"Alright, I'm not gonna go into some bullshit speech about how I just want to get along because that's all it is, bullshit. I would love to have a good relationship with you as I do with with your other two sisters but I can't push that on you if that's not what you want. If you are going to stay here, in _my_ home with _my_ children, then you are going respect that I am in a relationship with your father. I love your dad, I really do, with every fiber of my being. Your dad and I are engaged, Ember, and as long as you are in this house I will be too. I'm not asking you to pretend like you all of a sudden love us, but I'm saying you need to respect me and Michael. It was wrong of him to see Calum when you were in a relationship with him, you let out your anger and I expect you not to do anything like that again. Are we clear?" Luke spoke firmly yet quietly. Ember sank into the couch, wanting to roll her eyes.

"Why do you even like him? He's an ass" Ember muttered out the question to her dad. Ashton growled under his breath, sitting between Luke and Ember.

"I love him, Emby. I love him and you can't change that. I know you want to believe it but I never loved your mum, and she couldn't handle being a parent. If you just let go of that fantasy that she was this amazing caregiver then maybe you can except Luke as an amazing caregiver, because that is what he is. Luke is the one who cooks breakfast and makes sure everyone is happy, if you refuse to except that he makes everyone happy then I will book a one way flight to Grandma's" Ashton said. Ember looked down, her heart sinking in her chest.

"Fine. Whatever I'll be good" Ember mumbled.

Before anyone could reply, Michael walked into the living room, distractedly rubbing at his sleep filled eyes. When he looked up, his eyes met embers and he froze. Ember got up from the couch, walking up to Michael with a blank expression. The small boy placed his hands on his stomach protectively as ember stood in front of him.  She held her hand out, staring at Michael blankly.

"I'm sorry. Truce?" She asked. Michael stared at her wide eyed as he confusingly placed his hand in hers and shook it. Ember nodded silently, turning to Ashton and Luke.

"Happy?" She asked. Ashton and Luke nodded as ember left to her room. Michael turned to Ashton and Luke with the same confused expression

"Don't question it. Just accept the peace" Luke chuckled. Michael nodded, walking to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael grunted softly, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he leaned over his bed and attempted to reach the bag of Milano cookies that were taunting him on his night stand. The small pregnant boy grunted again, stretching his finger with a look of frustration.

"Just let me eat you, stop teasing me. Fückiñg delicious cookies" Michael yelled. He gasped a little, sitting on his knees as he rubbed over his belly.

"You never speak that language, got it" Michael said pointedly. He smiled softly, standing on his knees again and leaning over his bed to try and reach the cookies. The boy grunted again, furrowing his eyebrows angrily.

A low chuckle had Michael gasping and falling back onto the bed. He looked over at the doorway, blushing when he saw Calum leaning against the frame.

"How long have you been there?" Michael asked as he sat up and crossed his legs.

"Since you yelled at the cookies" Calum said, chuckling as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What're you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I came to talk to Luke, Ashton, and Ember. Mostly Ember though" Calum explained. Michael sank back into his bed, leaning against his headboard as he ran his hands over his belly.

"Oh. Okay. What about?" Michael asked. Calum chuckled lowly, walking over and taking a seat at the   
edge of Michaels bed.

"I came to ask if they would all be okay with me taking a certain pregnant boy out to dinner sometime, but only if that's something he'd be interested in" Calum explained suggestively. Michaels eyes widened as his cheeks flared a deep shade of red.

"I think that he'd be very interested in that" Michael giggled. Calum smiled placing his hand on Michaels.

"Can I see?" He asked, looking down at Michaels belly. The small pale boy nodded with a small smile, scooting to lay down as he lifted his tank top. Calum breathed out heavily, running his knuckles along the boys stomach before placing his hand on top of it.

He smiled softly as he ran his thumb in soothing circles. Calum laid on his side next to Michael, leaning his temple against his palm as he propped himself up on his elbow. Michael leaned into Calum, playing with his ebony hair as he continued to run his hand gently along his barely bulging belly.

"I have an appointment tomorrow. It's just a check up but I was wondering if you'd maybe want to come with me?" Michael asked shyly. Calum looked down at Michael, smiling softly as he ran his thumb in soothing circles.

"I'd love to" Calum whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Michaels forehead. Michael nodded, smiling happily as he leaned more into Calum, snuggling into the tan boys warmth. Calum wrapped an arm around Michael, pulling the boy even closer, smiling.

 

  
everyone around him


	12. April 2015 pt 2

Michael tightly held Calum's hand as they walked into the doctors office, Luke, Ashton, and Lola closely following. As the three others sat down, Calum walked with Michael to the front desk

"Hi. Can I help you?" The small women at the desk   
smiled politely.

"I have an appointment with Doctor Higgins for two o'clock" Michael said.

"Alright. Just fill this out and she'll be right out and call you to come back" The women said. Michael nodded, taking the clipboard that the women was holding out. Calum led Michael to the waiting room chairs, sitting beside the boy and letting go of his hand so he could fill out the papers. When Michael was finished he gave the papers back, then sat back down beside Calum to wait for Doctor Higgins. Michael leaned against Calum, resting his head against the boys shoulder as the waited.

"Michael Hemmings?" Doctor Higgins came walking out of the back hall. Calum stood up first, holding his hand out for Michael. The small pale boy looked up at Calum, smiling softly as he placed his hand in the tan boys, allowing himself to be helped up. Calum slid his fingers between Michaels as they walked behind Doctor Higgins, the other three following. Kelsey led the five into the same room as last time, instructing Michael to sit on the large chair.

Calum lifted Michael up by his hips, setting him down on the chair and planting a kiss to his cheek. Michael blushed, playfully rolling his eyes.

"I'm guessing this is the father?" Kelsey asked as she wrapped a black band around Michaels arm to take his blood pressure.

"Yes. This is Calum. Calum this is Kelsey" Michael introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you" Kelsey smiled, holding her hand out to Calum. The tan boy smiled back, shaking the older women's hand.

"You too" The boy said.

"Alright Michael, lets have you lay down and lift your shirt" Kelsey said. Michael obliged, lifting his shirt past his belly as Kelsey walked up to the chair. She poured the gel on Michaels stomach, clicking and flipping buttons as she rubbed the gel around with the wand. Calum stared at the screen as the black and white image showed up on the monitor.

"Well that wasn't there last time" Kelsey muttered. Michael propped up on his elbows, his eyes widening in fear.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He hurriedly asked. Kelsey stared at the screen for another minute before looking up at Michael with a small smile.

"Well Michael, have a listen" Kelsey said, flipping a switch so a soft beating filled the room. Calum froze, his heart skipping a beat. But something was different this time.

"Can you hear that?" Kelsey asked.

"It's two heartbeats" Luke announced. Michaels eyes widened, his head snapping over to Calum, who's eyes were just about popping out of his head.

"Two heartbeats as in two babies?" Calum asked, dumbfounded as he stood up from the chair he was in.

"Two little babies" Kelsey confirmed with a smile. Calum breathed out a sigh, taking Michaels hand in his own as he stared at the monitor.

"I'm gonna need a better paying job" Calum muttered. Everyone else laughed lightly. Michael squeezed Calum's hand, leaning back against the chair.

"Look at this. Right here is little baby A and this here is little baby B" Kelsey said, pointing at the two little   
barely visible babies on the screen. Michael stared, tears filling his eyes as he squeezed Calum's hand. Calum leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Michaels forehead.

"Alright you're about four months along now and I'll be happy to tell you the gender" Kelsey said. Michael smiled widely, nodding his head.

"Please" He smiled.

"Well Michael and Calum, I'm very happy to announce that you're having two little baby boys"  
Kelsey announced. Tears rolled down everyone's cheeks, their hearts skipping beats. Calum leaned forward, resting his forehead against Michaels temple, kissing the boys cheek.

"Okay. I'm gonna go cry in the waiting room. Oh god, two little grand babies" Luke exclaimed, wiping at his eyes as he got up and left the room with Ashton and Lola following.

"I'll give you two a minute while I print out some pictures" Kelsey said. She handed Michael some paper towels before leaving the room and shutting the door. Calum sighed, taking the paper towels from Michael and gently wiping down the boys stomach. Michael reached up, wiping away Calum's tears with his thumb. Calum stood in front of the chair, pulling Michaels body down a bit more so he could stand between his legs. He leaned down, pressing his lips against the boys stomach, kissing the skin softly. Michael smiled, running his fingers through Calum's fluffy hair.

"So I've been thinking about what we're gonna do when the baby- babies are born" Calum said as he pulled Michaels shirt down. The pale boy sat up as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked, setting his hands on Calum's hips. Calum planted his hand on Michaels thighs, gently rubbing the skin that was exposed by his short shorts.

"Well when they're born I want to be able to help at night when they cry or any time of the day when   
they need me, and I can't do that if we're living in two different places" Calum said suggestively.

"What're you getting at Mr Hood?" Michael asked with a shy smile.

"I want you to move in with me, Michael" Calum blurted out. Michaels eyes widened as he stared at Calum.

"Well I do agree that we should live together but I am not raising two baby boys in a tiny one bedroom apartment" Michael teasingly smiled. Calum chuckled, leaning his forehead against Michaels shoulder.

"How about you move into the house. We can turn the guest bedroom into a nursery and you can stay in my room with me. That way neither of us have to pay rent and we can focus on our two little babies"  
Michael said. Calum nodded against Michaels shoulder, kissing it gently before leaning back.

"I'd like that. I'll put in my notice for the apartment later this week" Calum said. Michael nodded, silently resting his head against Calum's chest. The older boy wrapped his arms around Michael, holding the boy closely as he kissed his head.

"We can do this. Together" Calum whispered.

"Together" Michael repeated.

 

* * *

 

  
_•smut•_

Ashton grunted as he pushed the front door open, gripping Luke's hips and hoisting the younger man up. Luke wrapped his legs around Ashton's waist, moaning quietly as Ashton slid his hand down to Luke's ass and squeezed the flesh over his black jeans. Luke tangled his fingers in Ashton's hair as the older man walked them up the stairs, trying his best not to completely topple over and hurt Luke.

Eventually he made it to their shared bedroom, kicking the door closed once they were inside. Ashton gently dropped Luke onto the bed, crawling on top of him and settling between his legs.

"Alright let's cut to the chase. We haven't had sex in months and I'm not waiting any longer. Michael and Calum are on a date and everyone else is at school. You're going to prep me quickly, then you are going to fuck me. Hands and knees, upside down, sideways, I don't give a shit, just fuck me" Luke spoke impatiently and demanding. Ashton's eyes widened slightly, freezing for a moment as Luke stared up at him expectantly.

"You're hot when you're needy" Ashton chuckled lowly as he leaned across the bed and opened the top drawer of their dresser, digging around until he found the small bottle he was looking for.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just don't forget a condom. I don't need more children, this household has exceeded its limit" Luke said, leaning up and attaching his   
lips to Ashton's neck, sucking and biting the skin. Ashton groaned, struggling with the button of Luke's pants, his hands shaking as Luke sucked a purple mark into his neck. Luke leaned back, resting his head on the pillows as he unbuttoned his own pants and hurriedly slid them down his long legs, throwing them on the floor before throwing his shirt off.

"Why aren't you getting naked? Get naked" Luke demanded, tugging at Ashton's short.

"Fucking power bottom" Ashton muttered as he tossed his shirt off and slid his pants off, tossing the articles on the floor before leaning down and pressing himself against Luke.

"You love it" Luke muttered, connecting their lips as he lifted his hips and brushed them against Ashton's. The older man pushed Luke's hips down, growling under his breath as he hooked his fingers in the sides of Luke's boxers and yanked them off of his legs, watching in admiration as Luke pretty pink cock slapped against his stomach, hard and leaking. Ashton grabbed the bottle of lube, flicking the cap open and pouring it on three fingers. Ashton circled Luke's hole with two fingers, pushing them in slowly as the blonde held his breath, his mouth gaping open as Ashton slowly pumping his fingers.

"Fucking shit, it's been awhile" Luke croaked out, spreading his legs further as Ashton pushed his fingers in all the way, twisting and curling them inside of his blonde fiancé. The older man leaned up, placing kissed along Luke's torso, circling his nipples as he pumped his fingers faster. Luke whined, pushing his hips up to meet Ashton's fingers. The hazel eyed man pushed another finger in, flicking his tongue over Luke nipple as he whimpered.

When Luke was fully prepped and open to Ashton's liking, the man pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bedsheets. He slipped his boxers off, ripping the condom open and rolling it on his member. Ashton gripped Luke's legs, wrapping them around his own waist as he leaned down and captured Luke's lips in his. A loud whimper left Luke's lips as Ashton pushed inside of him, snapping his hips up and burying himself deep inside of the blonde. Luke's eyes rolled back as Ashton's started rocking his hips, gripping Luke's hips tightly.

"F-fuck. Faster" Luke groaned out, wrapping his legs tighter around Ashton's waist, pushing the heels of his feet against Ashton's lower back in order to push up against Ashton's thrusting. The older man grunted, planting his hand on the bed and fisting the sheets as Luke tangled his fingers in his curly hair. Ashton growled under his breath as he thrusted harder into Luke, speeding up his pace as Luke moaned.

"Shit, m'already close" Luke moaned out.

"Fuck- just, hold on baby" Ashton moaned. Luke's face scrunched up, his mouth gaping open as Ashton pounded into him.

"Shit- Ash I'm gonna-" Luke was cut off by a loud moan as he spilled his load all over his stomach. Ashton moaned as Luke clenched around him, triggering his orgasm as he spilled into the condom. Luke panted, whimpering as Ashton pulled out and slid the condom off, tying it off and throwing it in the bin. Ashton chuckled breathily as he dropped onto the bed beside Luke.

"So overdue" Luke chuckled, rolling onto his side and laying his head on Ashton's chest. He kissed Ashton's chest, smiling sleepily.

"I love you. A lot" Ashton whispered, wrapping both of his arms around Luke, pulling his body closer as he threw the blankets on top of their bodies.

"I love you too. God, to think we met almost two and a half years ago at a grocery store. Ya know, I still think about how embarrassed I was when you told me you were watching me struggle to get that damn box of flu medicine" Luke laughed lightly, throwing his arm over Ashton's waist. Ashton chuckled, running his fingers through Luke's hair as he kissed his forehead.

"That was probably the creepiest thing I ever said to you in our time together" Ashton laughed.

"No. Remember, on our first date you accidentally touched my butt and you were so nervous you said "it just looked good". I really reconsidered saying yes to the guy I met days earlier at the grocery store, but I'm really glad I didn't because now here we are, less creepy and very in love" Luke said. Ashton chuckled, holding Luke tighter.

"Very in love" Ashton repeated, kissing Luke's forehead. The blonde cuddled into Ashton, closing his eyes as tangled legs with Ashton's.

"I love you" Luke whispered, kissing Ashton's chest again.

"I love you too baby" Ashton replied, kissing Luke's lips before relaxing against the pillows and shutting his eyes.

 

 


	13. May 2015

Michael giggled as Calum blew raspberries on his baby bump. His belly was finally making it evident that he was pregnant, and he and Calum really couldn't stop smiling. Michael was five months along and everything was running smoothly. Ashton, Emilia, Evangeline, and Ember had finally moved back in, and Calum already had bags of clothes settling into Michaels room.

Calum smiled as he rested his cheek on Michaels tummy, tenderly kissing the skin. Michael fluttered his eyes shut, his upper body leaning against a wall of pillows as he ran his fingertips along Calum's shoulders.

Suddenly, a small thump was felt in Michaels stomach, Calum feeling it against his cheek. Michael gasped lightly as Calum's head shot up, both of their eyes widening. Calum's lips curved in a wide smiled as he laid his cheek back down on Michaels stomach.

"Hey guys. Can you kick again for daddy?" Calum softly said, gently rubbing his hands along Michaels tummy. After a few seconds, Calum felt another little kick against his cheek, his eyes filling with tears as he kissed Michaels stomach again.

"Oh god. My little soccer players" Calum cooed. Michael giggled, running his fingers through Calum's hair. The tan boy crawled up and laid beside Michael, rubbing his stomach as he kissed his cheek.

"Two little baby boys. What are we naming them? Now we need two names" Calum said. Michael made a thoughtful expression as he leaned into Calum, the tan boy wrapping his arms around Michaels body.

"How about milo and Benny?" Michael asked.

"You mean Milo like the fish from Fish Hooks and Benny from Sandlot?" Calum pointed out.

"Okay. Never mind" Michael shook his head.

"Silas and Levi?" Michael asked.

"Like the jeans?" Calum pointed out. Michael rolled his eyes, staring at his belly as he tried to think of more names.

"I like the name Charlie" Michael said. Calum thought for a moment, looking down at Michaels belly and gently running his fingers over it.

"Charlie Luca Hemmings" Calum said. Michael looked up at Calum with a warm smile.

"Luca after mumma?" Michael asked. Calum shrugged with a shy smile, burying his face in the crook of Michaels neck.

"Yeah. I mean, he's the most important person in your life and he's already done so much to help us so why not?" Calum explained.

"Charlie Luca Hood-Hemmings" Michael whispered. He took Calum's hand and gently placed it on his belly, a small kick being felt. Calum slowly picked his head up, his eyes slightly wide as tears threatened to form.

"You'd let them have my name too?" Calum asked quietly.

"They're your children too, Calum. Of course I'd give them your name too" Michael asked.

"Charlie Luca Hood-Hemmings... and Grayson Asher Hood-Hemmings?" Calum asked. Michael smiled, leaning impossibly close to Calum.

"I love them" He whispered. Calum smiled warmly, his thumb running soothing circles into Michaels belly. The tan boy slowly leaned closer to Michael, hesitantly placing his lips on Michaels soft, warm lips. It took a second for Michael to react, but then he was planting a hand on Calum's cheek and kissing back slowly.

The two boys kissed slowly, their hands entwining atop of Michaels baby bump. Their lips moved sweetly, never crossing any boundaries or going too far, it was soft and sweet.

Calum pulled away, looking star-struck as he stared down into Michaels beautiful emerald eyes. The pale boy blushed, leaning his head against Calum's shoulder with a content sighed.

"I'm thinking I need to cash in that dinner I had asked for before it's too late. Do you think I can pick you up tomorrow, sometime around 7 maybe? We can go for dinner and maybe come back and watch a movie? The Little Mermaid of course" Calum suggested, chuckling with his last comment. Michael giggled, wrapping his arm loosely around Calum's waist, slightly turning on his side, just enough to curl up next to Calum but not enough that his tummy was squished.

"That sounds perfect" He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Mm, you sleepy babe?" Calum asked, tucking stray hairs behind Michaels ear as he kissed his pale forehead. Michael nodded, his body relaxing against the bed.

"You wanna get under the blankets?" Calum asked softly.

"No. S'hot" Michael mumbled. The small pale boy turned on his back, his eyes still closed as he hooked his fingers in his shorts and slid them down his legs, tossing them on the floor as he turned on his side with his back facing Calum.

"Cuddle me" Michael mumbled, his tank top rolling past his belly. The tan boy smiled, getting up to quickly turn out the lights. He crawled back into bed and threw the blankets over only their legs. Calum pressed his chest to Michaels back, gently rubbing the boys thigh as he let his eyes close.

Their breathing slowed, only the whooshing sound of the fan filling the silence in the room. Calum placed a small, sweet kiss to the back of Michaels neck, causing the boy to smile softly before he fell asleep. Calum leaned his forehead on Michaels shoulder blade, kissing the skin before allowing himself to completely fall asleep.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

Michael huffed out a breath as he stood in front of the mirror, his hand placed on his five month baby bump. He was all dressed up in a pretty outfit but his large baby bump stuck out evidently. Calum was meant to be there any second and Michael felt stupid for thinking anything in his closet would fit him and his twin boys.

"Gosh darnit" Michael yelled, stomping his foot as he stood dumbfounded in front of his closet. A soft knock at the door made Michael flinch, wrapping his arms around his belly as he turned to the door. Lola stood in frame with a teasing smirk on her face as she stared at Michael.

"Do you need help?" She asked  not waiting for an answer as she shut the door and started walking to the closet. Michael angrily huffed, falling back onto his bed.

"The twins are teaming up on me today. They've started kicking and they are not happy little boys today. The only thing that makes them not want to bang their little feet against me is when I'm playing Bon Iver, so since Skinny Love is not currently playing, they are not happy little campers" Michael complained, placing a hand on his forehead as he ran the other over his stomach, hoping it would soothe his babies. Lola chuckled as she flipped through his clothing.

"When's your next appointment?" Lola asked.

"In a few weeks, it's only a check up so Calum's gonna take me" Michael said. Lola nodded as she easily put together an outfit.

"Here, put this on. I'll be downstairs to let Calum in when he gets here" Lola said, she set the outfit on Michaels bed.

"Thanks Lola" Michael yelled as the girl shut his door. The small pale boy got up again, throwing on the flowy beige tee shirt that Lola had picked out. It flowed over his baby bump and settled perfectly by his hips. He laid down on the bed and lifted his legs in the air in order to slip his leggings on, grunting softly when he could barely reach his arms past his bump. He finally got them past his thighs, sliding them partially over his bump so it wouldn't become exposed if his shirt rose up.

Michael stood up, walking to his closet to collect a pair of shoes. He stood with his finger tapping his chin, eyeing the rows of shoes, from converse to stilettos. Michael smiled, his eyes settling on a nice pair of ankle booties that he could easily walk in. He kicked them over to his bed, bending on his side so he could pick them up. Michael laid back down, kicking one leg up in an attempt to put his shoe on. He grunted softly, not being able to reach his foot over his bump. An amused chuckle was heard from the doorway, causing Michael to freeze, his leg in midair with his hand holding his shoe close to it. He looked over, finding Calum standing there with his arms crossed and an amused smiled on his face.

"Why is my pregnant date trying to wear heels?" Calum asked teasingly.

"Well just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't look fabulous. Besides these are comfortable and easy to walk in" Michael stated sassily. Calum shook his head with a smile as he walked up to Michael. He took the shoe from Michaels hand, gently sliding it onto his foot and doing the same with the other.

Before Michael could try to sit up, Calum was pushing him back and leaning down to place a light kiss to his stomach. Michael smiled as Calum helped him sit up, receiving a sweet kiss to his pale forehead.

"Ready? Wherever you wanna eat I'll take you"  
Calum said, helping Michael stand from the bed. The pale boy linked his arm with Calum's as he grabbed his phone and walked out of his bedroom and let Calum lead him down the stairs.

"Hmm, how about Italian? I'm really feeling pasta right now" Michael said.

Before Calum could respond, they turned the corner and bumped into a familiar small girl. Ember looked at the two boys with conflicting eyes. Michael froze, trying to shrink in on himself as Ember stared at them. Calum wrapped his arm around Michaels waist, pulling the boy closer as a sign that he wasn't afraid to show that he was now completely committed to Michael.

"Have a good time tonight. I'm happy for you two"   
Ember said. Michaels eyes widened as the girl walked away, heading upstairs to her room. Michael looked up at Calum, a confused expression on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Don't question it" Calum shrugged, guiding Michael along. They past the living room where Luke was asleep on Ashton's lap and Troye was cuddled up to his boyfriend Tyler

Calum led Michael outside to his car, helping the pregnant boy in before running around and slipping into the drivers seat.

"You ready, beautiful?" Calum asked, a small smirk on his lips as he watched Michaels cheeks flare.

"I hate you so much" Michael rolled his eyes playfully as he placed his hands atop his stomach. Calum reached over and gently laid his hand on top of Michaels, stretching his thumb to run in soothing circles against Michaels stomach. The pale boy smiled small, his green eyes glowing under the street lamps that castes in through the windows. Calum leaned over, planting his elbow on the center console to support his weight and give him the leverage to lean over. He placed his lips on Michaels cheek, kissing it softly before leaning down more and planting a few sweet kisses to the boys tummy.

"Stop being cute and start driving" Michael said, carding his fingers through Calum's hair before he leaned up again. Calum smiled cheekily as he pulled out of the driveway and pressed the gas.

They played half of Bon Iver's album _For Emma, Forever Ago_ before they got to the Italian restaurant. Michael played it every chance he got because the twins loved it and so did he and Calum. The ebony haired boy got out of the car and ran around to open Michaels door before he could do it himself. Michael blushed, playfully rolling his eyes as he got out of the car. Calum casually slipped his hand into Michaels, entwining their fingers delicately as he led them inside of the restaurant.

 


	14. Bonus: Lolilia

Emilia moaned quietly, her fingers tangling in Lola's hair as they kissed. Lola ran her tongue along the rough of Emilia's mouth, eliciting a whimper from the younger girl. Lola's dark brown and newly streaked pink hair was disheveled and messy, her heart was beating erratically, something it hasn't done in a while for a person. Lola disconnected her swollen lips from Emilia's, staring down at the girls lascivious face. Emilia's eyes were wide with lust and innocence, her lips swollen red and slick with saliva, her cheeks flushed pink, her hands shaking and hesitant to touch Lola. The older, pale girl leaned down and gently nudged Emilia's head to the side as she kissed the smooth skin of her tan neck.

Emilia's breath shuddered as Lola pressed delicate open mouthed kisses to her neck, sucking softly as Emilia's eyes slowly shut. Emilia kept her hands at her sides, not particularly knowing where to put them. Noticing the slight awkwardness, Lola reached down and gently gripped Lola's hands, bringing them up to her hips. Lola smiled warmly down at the girl, running her hands up the girls arms and into her hair. Emilia breathed out heavily, gripping Lola's hips tightly for something to simply hold on to. Lola leaned down again, placing her lips back on Emilia's neck, sucking and biting the skin harder this time. Emilia gasped, soon following with a moan as Lola sucked at her skin again.

"Lola" Emilia moaned quietly, tilting her head to the side and baring her neck to Lola. The older girl brushed Emilia's hair out of the way as she left multiple love bites along her neck. Emilia gasped when Lola started sucking on a certain patch of skin just above her collar bone, Lola knew she had found the girls sweet spot, so she delicately sucked and bit the skin until it was a deep shade of red.

"S-slow down pl-p-please" Emilia stuttered out as she softly dug her nails into Lola's hips. The older girl pulled away without the need of a second command. She placed her elbows on either side of Emilia's head, brushing her thumb over the younger girls cheek bone.

"You okay?" She asked softly. Emilia nodded, looking down at the crescent moon necklace that hung around Lola's neck. She played with it between her fingertips, keeping her eyes focused on it in an attempt to not meet Lola's eyes.

"Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed" Emilia whispered. Lola nodded, shifting her body so she was lying beside Emilia instead of hovering over top of her. Emilia instantly curled up beside Lola, placing her head on the older girls shoulder and entangling their legs as she continued to play with the necklace.

"Is it because of the difference of experience?" Lola asked, already knowing the answer. Emilia sighed, frowning slightly as she tried to distract herself with the crescent moon.

"You've been with a lot of girls- no offense- and I've never been with a girl. I just don't want to end up like one of them, just forgotten and erased from your mind" Emilia sadly explained after a few minutes of silence. She dropped the crescent moon when Lola shifted again and sat up, bringing Emilia with her. Emilia held a scared expression as Lola stared at her. She was absolutely terrified of giving her heart to Lola and regretting it later when she does end up just forgotten. Lola made Emilia feel alive and better than she's ever felt in her life, she felt safe with the older girl and she wasn't ready to give that up yet. But neither was Lola.

"It's different with you, Emmy. I've never felt this way about another girl- except maybe my English teacher in the 9th grade cause she was fucking hot- anyways, you make me feel all _weird._ I get these butterflies that I didn't know I could feel, I feel physical pain when I'm away from you for more than 24 hours, my cheeks get all red and hot when I see you, and you're stuck in my head twenty-four fucking seven. My heart literally feels like it's gonna explode when you're sleeping and your little nose twitches, it's fucking adorable. I've never been good at talking about my feelings or possessing them in general, but now every time I'm with you it's like a roller coaster of emotions and honestly I can't get enough it. I don't really know what you're doing to me but I really like it. And I really like you Lovebug" Lola rambled, pulling Emilia onto her lap as she nervously played with the hem of the younger girls shirt. Emilia couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face and the tears that pricked her eyes.

"That's a horrible nick name" Emilia playfully teased. Lola breathily chuckled as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Emilia's lips.

"You love it" Lola murmured.

"I really do" Emilia whispered. Lola laid the girl back down, laying beside her and wrapping an arm under her head. Emilia lifted the blankets and pulled them over their bodies as she cuddled into Lola's side. Emilia tucked her head under Lola's chin as Lola brushed her hair away and simply held her.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Lola asked with a certain hopefulness playing in her voice. Emilia smiled to herself as she blushed.

"Is that as romantic as you're gonna ask?" She playfully asked.

"If you want romantic I'll give you romantic, baby. Be careful what you wish for though, I can get unbelievably sappy" Lola  replied, only partially joking.

"No that's okay. I'll most definitely be your girlfriend"  
Emilia said, picking her head up once more to press a gentle kiss to Lola's lips. Lola smiled wide, pulling the girl closer and entangling their legs.

"Oh baby you can only imagine how romantic I'm going to make our first date. I'm talking rose petals, candles, the works. My Lovebug won't know what hit her" Lola said. Emilia laughed lightly, tucking her head back against Lola's chest.

"I'll believe it when I see it babe" Emilia teased.

"Mm, get ready to believe Lovebug. Now go to sleep" Lola gently kissed her _girlfriends_ forehead, pulling her closer as her eyes fluttered shut. The thought of what she could do for their first date filled her mind, all of the wonderful scenarios placing a smile on her face as she drifted to sleep with the warmth of her beautiful girlfriend.

 


	15. June 2015

Luke walked through the grocery store with Evangeline sitting in the back of the basket. She was holding Luke's grocery list, crossing off everything he had already put in the basket.

"What's next, sweetheart?" Luke asked, giving Evangeline a warm smile. Evangeline turned the list towards Luke, letting him read the next few items before turning it back. The blonde thanked the small girl as he walked out of the isle he was in.

"Lukey?" Evangeline grabbed Luke's attention away from the cans of chili beans he was looking at

"Yes Eva?" He asked as he grabbed two cans of original chili beans and placed them in the basket.

"Why do Mikey and Troye call you mumma?" She asked curiously. Luke hummed as he brushed his fingertips across a can of green beans, contemplating if his kids would actually eat them.

"Well I gave birth to them" Luke said, distractedly searching for a can of diced tomatoes.

"I thought mummy's were supposed to be girls" The four year old said.

"Well I have special things inside of me that allowed me to have Troye and Mikey. Not all boys can do that" Luke tried to explain without confusing   
the small girl.

"Can daddy do that?" Evangeline asked. Luke chuckled as he placed a can of diced tomatoes into the basket and moved to another isle.

"No sweetheart, daddy can't do that" Luke shook his head. Evangeline sat quietly for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Lukey, who's my mumma?" Evangeline asked. Luke froze, stopping the basket as he looked down at the small girl.

"Well, when you were born your mumma couldn't handle being a mumma so she gave you to daddy because daddy could love you more than anyone else" Luke explained carefully.

"Can you be my mumma?" Evangeline asked. Luke's eyes widened at the question.

"Well I'm not really your mumma Eva. It doesn't really work like that" Luke said, frowning.

"I know. But can I call you mumma like Mikey and Troye do? Daddy told me that a mumma is someone who loves you and checks under the bed for monsters and you do that, so you're kind of already like my mumma" Evangeline said. Luke tried his best to keep himself from tearing up at the small girls words.

"Eva I would love to be your mumma. But you need to ask daddy about that" Luke said. Evangeline nodded her head, keeping quiet as she helped Luke grab things off the shelves and continued checking items off the list. Once they were done, they spent thirty minutes in line behind an old women who made a scene of arguing about an expired coupon for cat food, then insisted on counting out four dollars and eighty cents in change- mostly nickels.

Luke managed to keep his cool and check out without murdering cute old ladies. Evangeline helped load all of the groceries in the trunk, getting a chocolate bar for the car ride home.

 

* * *

 

Evangeline made her way out of her bathroom, slowly running a brush through her damp curls. Her breath smelt of cotton candy toothpaste, her small body clad in a blue _Cinderella_ night gown. The four year old placed her brush on the bathroom counter before jumping into her bed. Moments later, Ashton came walking into the room, Luke closely following.

"Hey princess, you ready for bed?" Ashton asked softly as he directly Evangeline to lay down then tucked we into her blankets. Ashton sat down on the edge of her bed as Luke kneeled beside it.

"Monster check?" Evangeline asked, looking at Luke with wide eyes. The blonde chuckled, leaning down and sticking his head under the bed.

"No monsters under here" He said in a sing-song tone. He got up and moved to the closet, opening the doors and moving her clothes around.

"I don't see any in here either" Luke said, closing the doors tightly. Ashton chuckled, shaking his head lightly as Luke kneeled beside the bed again. Evangeline smiled, leaning up to place a small, wet kiss to Luke's cheek. The blonde chuckled, petting Evangeline's damp hair.

"Come on princess, bedtime" Ashton said, tucking the girl back into her blankets. Evangeline stared up at Ashton and Luke with a small smile.

"Daddy?" Evangeline grabbed the older mans attention. Ashton smiled down at his daughter, brushing a few stray, curling hairs away from her forehead.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since my real mumma couldn't be my mumma, can Lukey be my mumma instead?"  
Evangeline asked, twirling her thumbs as she stared at Ashton, innocence evident in her hazel eyes. Ashton's eyes slightly widened as he flicked them between Luke and Evangeline, who were both avoiding eye contact. Ashton's breath hitched, his heart beating erratically yet filling with so much warmth at the question. He has honestly been waiting for this day, Evangeline was at an age where it was quite evident that she only had one- at least biologically- parent present.

"Well, I think first you need to understand that he isn't really your parent. He didn't give birth to you   
like he did with Michael and Troye. If you want to call Luke mumma, that's more than ok with me but you do still have to ask Luke if it's ok with him"Ashton said. Evangeline's little lips curved in a vast smile as she looking over at Luke.

"Of course that's ok with me Eva" Luke smiled softly as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Evangeline's forehead. Evangeline popped into a sitting position and threw her arms around Luke's neck, hugging him tightly. The blonde chuckled, wrapping an arm around the girls waist.

"Alright sweetheart, bedtime" Luke said, laying the girl back down and tucking her into her blankets for the third time. Ashton and Luke both kissed Evangeline's forehead before getting up and starting towards the door.

"'G'night daddy, G'night mumma" Evangeline called. Luke froze, smiling to himself as his heart filled with warmth.

"Good night Eva" Luke smiled warmly as he turned out her lights, switching on the ladybug night light before closing the door.

"I might cry. Am I crying?" Luke turned wide eyes to Ashton. The older man chuckled, guiding Luke down the stairs.

"No you're not babe. Come on, let's go watch a movie while the beasts are tamed" Ashton said. Luke squealed slightly when Ashton scooped him up, holding him bridal style as he walked to the living room.

"Did you just call our children beasts?" Luke asked with a chuckle as Ashton placed him on the couch.

"Yes. Hungry, wild beasts that I love" Ashton playfully joked as he placed a random movie in the DVD player. He turned out all of the lights before walking back towards the couch and sitting beside Luke. The blonde chuckled, cuddling into his fiancé's side. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's smaller body, pulling him impossibly close as he kissed his forehead.

"I love our little wild beasts" Luke whispered as he laid his head on Ashton's chest. Ashton threw a blanket over them, focusing on the movie he has put on.

"I love our little wild beasts too" Ashton whispered. The two men watched the movie silently, sharing sweet kisses and quiet laughter until it was over and the screen went black.

"Wanna to go up to bed?" Ashton asked softly as he brushed his fingers through Luke's hair.

"Wait, shh" The blonde whispered. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows confusingly. Seconds later a small thumping sound came down the stairs, a small figure making its way towards the door. Luke slowly and quietly reached up and turned the lamp on, the room lighting up as the figure froze

"Where do you think you're going?" Luke asked, angrily staring at a frozen Ember. The girl was dressed in a short mini skirt and a lace black crop top, her heels at least four inches.

"Crap" The girl mumbled, her shoulders deflating. Luke and Ashton got up from the couch, looking angry and disappointed.

"Grounded. one month. No phone. No tv. No going out besides school" Luke said. Ember gaped at the man, her cheeks turning an angry shade of red.

"Dad! He can't do that"  
Ember yelled.

"Grounded. one month. No phone. No tv. No going out besides school" Ashton repeated, staring strictly at ember. The girl huffed, kicking off her heels before angrily stomping upstairs.

"I hate you" Ember yelled before slamming her door shut. Luke groaned, rolling his eyes tiredly as he started towards the stairs.

"I'll be upstairs. In bed. Naked" Luke mumbled as he swayed his hips. Ashton's eyes widened as he watched Luke walk up the stairs, shedding his shirt before walking into their shared bedroom. The older man groaned, turning off the lamp before sprinting up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

"Six months pregnant coming through!" Michael yelled to no one as he waddled into the kitchen, his hands rubbing over his large baby bump. He fully intended on getting to the Milano cookies in the cabinet, but no one was in the kitchen to help him get them from the top shelf. He made a mental note to yell at Calum for putting them on a high shelf. The boy opened one of the drawers and grabbed the tongs, stepping on the tips of his toes and attempting to grab the cookies with the utensils. A small giggle came from the doorway, causing Michael to drop the tongs. Michael looked back and smiled at Evangeline.

"Think you can help me out here?" The boy asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure Mikey!" Evangeline chirped. The four year old pushed a chair in front of the counter, stepping onto it before stepping onto the counter. She reached up and easily grasped the cookies, handing them to Michael with a smile.

"You're an angel, Eva. Thank you" Michael exclaimed as he picked the girl up and safely set her on the ground.

"You're welcome Mikey" Evangeline smiled before she was scurrying out of the room. Michael hummed, sitting himself on the chair Evangeline had moved as he opened the bag of cookies. Michael hummed happily as he bite into one of the cookies, soothingly rubbing his stomach.

A few cookies later, the front door opened and a familiar tan boy walked in. He looked around for a second before his eyes landed on Michael and he was breathing out heavily. Calum walked into the kitchen, dropping his keys onto the counter.

"I have something to tell you" Calum tiredly mumbled as he pulled a chair in front of Michael. Calum took the bag of cookies and set them on the table, ignoring the small whine and grabby hands Michael made. Calum gently grabbed Michaels hands, holding them tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut for a second

"What's wrong?"Michael asked worriedly, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. Calum sighed, taking a deep breath before looking up at Michael.

"I got laid off" Calum blurted out. Michaels eyes   
widened, his mouth going dry.

"They were budget cutting and they just couldn't afford to keep some people" Calum explained. He let go of Michaels hands, rubbing his over his face.

"You don't have a job anymore?" Michael asked, trying to clarify his thoughts.

"I don't have a job anymore" Calum repeated, shaking his head.

"What're we gonna do? We still need so many things for the babies and we can't just rely on mumma and Ashton for everything. We only have three more months" Michael said, fear evident in his tone. Calum sighed, placing a hand on Michael belly, rubbing the bump softly.

"I know. I'm gonna start looking for another job tonight, it'll be okay" Calum comforted, trying to reassure both Michael and himself. The fact of the matter was, he was terrified. He'd he dammed if he couldn't support his own children. But it didn't help that they were having twins and they needed double of everything. Calum really thought they could do this without any complications, but now he's lost his job and he's most likely not going to be able to get another one before the babies are due. Both boys were scared out of their minds.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this" Michael whispered, brushing his thumb over Calum's cheek. The tan boy sighed heavily, leaning down and laying his head on Michael stomach.

"Daddy love you guys" Calum whispered, kissing Michaels stomach softly as tears filled his eyes. Michael ran his fingers through Calum's hair, whispering sweet nothing as Calum continuously kissed his baby bump.

"What's going on here?" Ashton asked as he walked into the kitchen. Calum sat up with a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair then wiped at his eyes.

"Cal lost his job" Michael said quietly. Ashton made a surprised face, he sat down at the table and gave the two boys a sympathetic expression.

"Alright. Well, you're a young, healthy nineteen year old boy, I'm sure you can find something that pays decent" Ashton said in a comforting, yet fatherly tone. Calum sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed at his eyes.

"The babies are going to be born in three months time, we need so many things and I need to have a fucking job" Calum yelled, frustration evident on his face as tears filled his eyes and he tugged at the roots of his hair.

"Then you'll get a job at McDonalds, maybe Taco Bell, but you will not break down because it's getting hard" Everyone looked over at Luke, who had entered the kitchen and heard their entire conversation. He slid a chair beside Michael and Calum, his face screaming _'I'm here to give you all of the answers'_

"I've been through this Calum. I got pregnant when I was 15 years old. I was a reckless and disobedient teenager and my mother kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant. I lived in my car for the first half of my pregnancy because the father was in rehab. I didn't have a job and I barely had enough money to feed myself. When the father finally got out of rehab, we lived together in a shitty house where the wood was literally peeling off. He was a dick and he barely ever helped when Michael and Troye were born. For almost two years, I bitched and whined about how we didn't have enough diapers, or enough milk, or enough money. But you know what? I got a job at a crappy diner and every single day from 6am to 5pm Michael and Troye spent their time in a little booth where they colored and played together while I worked my ass off to support then. They were only two years old and I was only 17. My mother hated me and their father couldn't really care less. But I didn't break down, because I knew I had my two little babies to think of. And you won't break down either because you have _your_ two little babies to think of. I will make some phone calls to people of the business I work for. We handle a string of construction sights so it shouldn't be hard to get you a decent paying job" Luke explained, staring at Calum intently get softly. The tan boy nodded, wiping at the tears he had shed.

"Thank you" Calum whispered. Luke nodded, placing a comforting hand on Calum's shoulder. The four sat there in silence, all collecting their thoughts as they all silently worried.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael shifted uncomfortably, his back was radiating pain and he couldn't find a comfortable place on the couch to sit. His legs were draped over Calum's lap and he was desperately trying to take a nap but nothing was taming the kicking twin boys in his stomach or the pain in his back.

"Calum, if your children don't stop tormenting me they will be sleeping in the yard until they are in their thirties" Michael mumbled tiredly. Calum chuckled massaging Michaels swollen feet gently.

"They just want you to know how much they love you" Calum cooed, pressing his thumb into the ball of Michaels foot, digging into the sock clad flesh softly. Michael hummed, the pressure of the swelling relieving which distracted him from the pain in his back.

"I love them too but you don't see me giving them back pain or making their feet look like giant marshmallows" Michael complained.

"Your feet don't look like marshmallows, babe. All the pain and swelling will go away when the babies are born. And until then I'm right here to relieve the pain" Calum said as he applied more pressure to the dip of Michaels foot, rubbing his thumb in circles. He moved up to his ankle, massaging the swollen flesh as Michael hummed.

"Listen, Mikey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something that I've been terrified to ask you. It's been almost three months since our first date, in which I took you to an Italian restaurant where you ate two bowls of cheesy pasta then a slice of chocolate cake and ice cream, and I swear I have never been more in love with someone in my entire life. That was just in May though. But in June, we had a second date and we went out to see a movie and you insisted on seeing _The Good Dinosaur_ because the kids are fully developed and you wanted to see something kid friendly. Then every night for a week after that I brought home a mini chocolate cake and we would watch _The Little Mermaid_ because it's your favorite and in pretty sure I know all of the words to every song in it.

Look, the point is, I really like you. I love your weird cravings and how you need to pee like one hundred times a day and I'll love when the babies are born and we can hold them and go on more dates. And I'm rambling so I'm just gonna wrap this up. Michael Gordan Hemmings, will you be my boyfriend?" Calum rambled, nervously staring at how he was rubbing soothing circles into Michaels other foot. The small pale boy had a large, shy smile on his lips as he gently gripped Calum's bicep and pulled himself up. Michael wrapped his arms around Calum's neck, kissing the blushing boys red cheek.

"We're doing this kind of backwards, huh? Getting pregnant, then going on dates, then becoming official. I really like you too Cal, and I would love to be your boyfriend" Michael whispered softly. Calum released a relieved sigh as he turned his head and gently placed his lips on Michaels. The pale boy placed his hand on Calum's cheek, deepening the kiss only a bit.

"Would this be a bad time to express how many pregnancy hormones I'm experiencing? I also just touched your bicep- which is very nice by the way-   
and I'm kind of, very aroused" Michael whispered. Calum chuckled, pecking Michaels lips once more   
before getting up from the couch.

"Sorry babe, but I'm not having sex with you while your seven months pregnant" Calum said. Michael groaned, getting up from the couch to followed Calum up the stairs.

"Please! You're my boyfriend now, just relieve me Calum, please!" Michael begged as he tugged at the hem of Calum's shirt. The tan boy chuckled, guiding Michael into _their_ bedroom and locking the door.

"I said I wouldn't have sex with you. I didn't say I wouldn't touch you. Take your pants off and lay down princess" Calum huskily said. Michael smiled, biting his bottom lip as he crawled into the bed, laying on his back as he slid his leggings off, his pale pink panties becoming fully exposed to the older boy. Calum moaned under his breath at the sight as he crawled between Michaels legs. Calum leaned down, pressing light kisses to Michaels inner thigh, sucking and biting at the skin. Michael moaned softly, releasing a long deep breath. He had been battling with his pregnancy hormones for the past month and he was too afraid to tell Calum about it until now. Now Calum is sucking beautiful love bites into his inner thighs, dangerously close to where Michael wanted him most.

"Please, Calum just- please" Michael whimpered, pushing his hips up. Calum chuckled, pulling Michaels panties past his hips, the boys flushed pink cøck slapped against his baby bump. Calum hummed, wrapping his fingers around his _boyfriends_ pretty pink cøck, slowly dragging his his hand up and down. Michael whined, pushing his hips up again. Calum pushed Michaels hips down, keeping them in place as he took his tip into his mouth. Michael moaned as Calum took all of him in his mouth, only gagging slightly as he bobbed his head.

"Oh god, Calum. M'so close already" Michael moaned, gripping the sheets as Calum ran his tongue along the veins of his cøck. Michael whimpered as Calum started playing with his balls, suckling and fondling them as he switched between sucking his length and sucking his balls.

"Calum! Oh, yes. Calum- M'gonna-" Michael moaned, crying out as he reached his climax, spilling his load in Calum's mouth. The older boy swallowed, sitting up with a smirk as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Mm, I hope that was good for our first sexual act as an actual couple. I know it's not the most historic event but I gue-" Calum cut himself off when a soft snoring filled the room. Calum looked up, pursing his lips when he saw that Michaels eyes were peacefully closed and he was letting out soft snores. The tan boy breathed out a laugh, pulling the boys panties back on and tucking him into the blankets. The tan boy looked down, sighing heavily at the evident bulge in his jeans. Calum turned out the bedroom light before heading towards the bathroom with the intent of taking a cold shower.

 


	16. July 2015

Michael sniffled as he spread a thin layer of peanut butter on a piece of bread. He had been stressing out because Calum was still unemployed and Luke hasn't been able to get a hold of anyone who was willing to give Calum a job. Michael was overwhelmed by how much he needed to do and how little he can afford. He refused to let Luke and Ashton help him, still being the stubborn seventeen year old he is. He thought he could do everything in such a short amount of time and it would all be okay, but he was drowning in heightened pregnancy emotions, online schooling, struggling to buy baby things, and the stress of his boyfriend being unemployed. The only things he has for his babies are a few packs of diapers, bottles, binkies, and a few outfits. And that's certainly not all they needed, it's the essentials but they needed cribs and bedding and other things that Michaels doesn't have.

Luke told Calum not to break but what about Michael? He was overwhelmed and disappointed that he waited so long to a handle on his pregnancy.

"Mikey? Are you crying?" Bailey sauntered into the room, a curious yet concerned look on her small face.

"Um- yeah. I'm okay though" Michael croaked out as he angrily wiped at his tears, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Bailey asked as she climbed onto one of the bar stools at the island counter. Michael sighed, handing Bailey her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Well, you know how Mikey's having a baby?" Michael asked.

"Yeah" Bailey spoke through a mouthful of bread. Michael chuckled, pouring a few Doritos onto her paper plate.

"Well, it turns out that Mikey is actually having twins. Which means two babies and they need a lot of things. Babies need a lot of care and love but   
they also need a bed and diapers, and Mikey doesn't really have a lot of money to pay for it all so he's a little bit sad" Michael explained, finally getting his built up feeling off of his chest even if it was to a four year old girl.

"Bailey, go finish your lunch in the living room please. You can watch tv if you want" Michael jumped a bit at the sudden voice. Janise set her things down on the counter as Bailey nodded and took her sandwich and chips into the living room.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking to your four year old daughter about my issues I-"

"Michael, stop. I understand, what you're going through is stressful" Janise cut the boy off. Michael sighed, leaning against the counter as he rubbed over his belly.

"Look, I have two perfectly good cribs down in the basement, they're in perfect condition and all you would need is bedding, which I happen to be the sister in law to a women who works in a baby store. Let me help you Michael. I know having a child comes with the feeling that you need to be able to do everything on your own but that will come in time. Right now, you need help and I'm offering" Janise explained. Michael deflated, tears freely flowing from his tired eyes as he nodded.

"Thank you so much" He hiccupped lightly. Janise smiled, opening her arms for the shorter boy. Michael walked over to the women, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Wait. Why is there two cribs?" Michael asked curiously. Janise sighed, rubbing Michaels back soothingly.

"We used to be foster parents, we had to take in a one year old around the time we found out about Bailey so we just bought two cribs. The baby went to a really nice family so we just kept the crib in case we had anymore children. Now I'm giving it to you because you need it for your two boys"  
Janise explained. Michael nodded, smiling to himself.

Michael let go of Janise when he felt a small pain in his stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows, placing his hands on his stomach as he started to stumble.

"Michael?" Janise asked, concern evident in her voice. Seconds later a sharp pain coursed through Michaels stomach, causing him to yelp and scream.

"It hurts" Michael cried, hunching over as he cradled his stomach. Janise wrapped her arms around Michael, keeping him steady.

"Shh, you're okay sweetheart. Let's get you to the car, come on" Janise stayed calm as she practically carried Michael out of the kitchen.

"Ahh, no it hurts. Janise, it shouldn't hurt like this. What's happening?" Michael sobbed, tears falling from his eyes as a another sharp pain coursed through his stomach. He screamed again, his knees buckling as Bailey rushed into the room.

"Bailey, honey, get mummy's purse and help me get Mikey into the car" Janise instructed calmly. Michael cried, clutching his stomach as the pain let up a bit. Bailey rushed out of the room as Janise led Michael outside.

"Something feels wrong. It shouldn't hurt-" Michael cut himself off with a pained scream. Janise hurriedly placed Michael in the car, buckling him in as Bailey rushed out of the house with Janise's purse.

"Michael, honey listen, you're in labor an-"

"No! It's too early. I still have two months" Michael cut the women off, another sharp pain coursing through his stomach. Janise cursed under her breath as she placed Bailey in the car and rushed to the drivers seat.

"Just hang on tight Mikey. It'll all be okay" Janise comforted as she sped through the streets, ignoring stop signs and speed limits. Michael screamed in the passenger seat, clutching his stomach and clawing at Janise's seats.

"Mummy, what's happening?" Bailey asked from the backseat, tears falling from her own eyes.

"It's alright baby. We're gonna get Mikey some help"  
Janise said as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She put her car into park when she was directly in front of the doors. She jumped out of the car, running around to Michaels side.

"Help!" Janise screamed as she opened Michaels door and helped the boy out of the car. Bailey got out herself, watching as a few nurses came running out of the hospital, one wheeling a wheel chair. They placed Michael in it, trying to soothe the screaming boy.

"Janise" Michael called to the women. She ran to his side, grasping a hold of his hand.

"I n-n-need you to call C-Calum" He stuttered, tossing her his phone before he was being wheeled away. All he could think about was the awful pain in his stomach and his two little baby boys.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The world was spinning.

Everything seemed to be moving so much slower than it actually was as Calum ran into the hospital, his black converse stomping against the tiled floors. He pushed his legs as hard as he could, but it all just seemed as thought it still wasn't fast enough. He panted as he ran up to the desk as practically threw his upper body on top of it.

"Michael Hemmings. I- I'm here for Michael Hemmings. H-he's my boyfriend" Calum hurriedly said.

"Okay sir, just cal-"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, just find my damn boyfriend. He's pregnant and th-they said h-h-he was in pain. I need to be with him" Calum screamed at the nurse.

"Calum!" A voice called. The tan boy whipped his head around and spotted Janise, Bailey curled up in her arms. Calum ran up to the women, his chest kept tightening and he was finding it difficult to keep breathing.

"Where is he? What's going on?" Calum yelled.

"He's in there" Janise hurriedly said, pointing to a room labeled _1A_. Calum rushed into the room, his heart dropping at the sight. Michael was screaming and wailing in pain as nurses and doctors tried to hold him down. The small pale boy had tears running down his flushed cheeks, his clothes exchanged for a hospital gown. Calum ran up to the bed, pushing a few nurses out of the way until he was beside Michael.

"Sir you can't be in here" A doctor yelled.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm here" Calum cooed as he got a hold of Michaels arms, pulling the boy to his chest. He completely ignored the doctors yelling at him as he held Michael.

"Cal, it- it hurts" Michael cried, desperately clutching   
onto Calum's tee shirt.

"I know baby, you're gonna be okay. Just, hold onto me, okay? I got you" Calum comforted. Michael nodded, the pain letting up a bit as he relaxed on the hospital bed. Calum ran his fingers through Michaels damp hair, kissing the boys forehead.

"What's happening to him?" Calum asked the many nurses and doctors in the room. Before anyone could answer, Michael was screaming in pain again.

"Alright, he's in labor. Benson, prep OR 2 and page Doctor Grey" One of the doctors said.

"What? He can't be in labor, he's only seven months along" Calum hurriedly said.

"Sir, if we don't take the babies out now none of them will survive" The doctors words rung in Calum's ears hauntingly as they wheeled Michaels bed. The tan boy fell to his knees, his hands shaking uncontrollably as the world began to spin around him. He couldn't find it in himself to get up, he couldn't breathe correctly, everything was just too much. After everything, losing his job, not being able to provide everything his babies needed, he might lose his boyfriend _and_ his babies? How is that fair?

"Calum?" He could faintly hear the voice. It was distant and faded as if someone was calling him from across a field. Calum squeezed his eyes shut, his chest heaving in painful breaths as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Calum. Where's Michael?" The voice spoke again but Calum couldn't move, he was paralyzed on the ground. He tried to open his eyes but his body wouldn't let him, he didn't want to. God, he was so tired.

"Calum! God dammit, where's my son?" The voice yelled. Calum could feel hands on his shoulders, shaking him, but he wouldn't- _couldn't_ open his eyes.

"Sir your son is having an emergency C-section. He's in the operating room if you would like to go sit in the waiting room" Calum heard another voice speak. They were all talking so low but it seemed to ring in Calum's ears.

_"Sir, If we don't take the babies out now none of them will survive"_

Calum was breaking.

He slowly peeled his eyes open, his heart pounding in his ears. Luke and Ashton were standing in front of him, they were talking to him but he could barely hear them.

"Calum come on, get up" Ashton said as he placed his hands under Calum's arms and pulled the boy up from the ground. Calum stumbled, desperately clutching onto Ashton's tee shirt as the older man led them into the waiting room. Ashton set the boy in a chair beside Lola, Calum could barely hear a thing.

_"Sir, if we don't take the babies out now none of them will survive"_

Calum thinks he's going numb.

"Calum? Calum can you hear me?" Calum slowly, reluctantly looked up, his eyes meeting soft ocean blue orbs. He painfully nodded his head, it was a slow motion that brought even more agony to his head.

"It's going to be okay. I need you to stay strong right now because _when_ Mikey comes out he's gonna need you. Can you do that for me? Be the strong one?" Luke asked calmly as he stared intently into Calum's eyes. The tan boy nodded, sniffling as he wiped at his tears. Luke said something else but Calum was too distracted on the thought of Michael. He wanted so badly to believe that he was going to be okay but in reality he could lose Michael. He could lose Michael and the two babies he was so excited for. He wouldn't be able to move on from this, a boyfriend who he's so madly in love with and two babies, _two babies, his babies._

_"Sir, if we don't take the babies out now none of them will survive"_

 


	17. July 2015 pt 2

Calum sighed heavily, taking another large gulp of his fourth cup of coffee. He made it the way Michael likes it, two scoops of sugar and a shit load of creamer. It was milky brown and Michael would have loved how sweet it was. Calum liked his coffee black with two scoops of sugar. Calum was driving himself insane as he paced the waiting room, drinking his coffee as he waited for some news of his _family._

Luke had been sitting in a chair, bouncing his leg with the same cup of coffee for the past three hours that they had been there. Lola and Emilia were sitting beside each other with their hands tightly clasped together. Ashton was standing against the wall, staring down the hallway, waiting for someone to bring news about Michael.

Ember hadn't been bothered to show up. Ashton called her and informed her that Michael was in the hospital but she hung up and no one heard from her again. Calum wasn't very surprised, he didn't care that she wasn't here, the only thing on his mind was his boyfriend and his babies.

Calum's eyes widened when a nurse came walking up to them. He set his coffee down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as the nurse stood in front of them all.

"Are you all here for Michael Hemmings?" The nurse asked.

"Yes! Is he okay? Are my babies okay?" Calum hurriedly asked, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Michael is stable, he's been moved into the ICU. Um- I don't really know how to say this but we only extracted one baby" The nurse explained. Calum's heart completely dropped as tears filled his eyes.

"One baby? I-"

"Sir, both of your babies are okay. You see, only one was ready to be extracted. We closed him up and the other baby is completely fine. Michael was a bit   
unstable after the operation but he is completely fine and so are your babies" The nurse hurriedly explained. Calum sighed out heavily, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Can we see him?" Luke asked.

"Of course" The nurse smiled as she began to lead everyone down a hallway. Calum was the first to follow, walking directly behind the women as she led them into an elevator. Calum was tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator moved up. When the doors opened, Calum was the first out, waiting impatiently for the nurse to guide them to Michael. The nurse led them down another hallway until they were stopping in front of a door labeled _4D_

"Here you go" The nurse smiled as she opened the door. Calum hurriedly walked in, rushing to the beside where his pale boyfriend was struggling to keep his eyes open. Calum sighed, shakily placing his hand on Michaels, entwining their fingers as Michael slowly turned his head towards Calum. His lips were extremely chapped, his skin paler than normal, but he licked his lips and gave Calum a sweet smile. Calum sighed out, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Michaels shoulder, sniffling as tears fell from his red rimmed eyes.

"C-Cal" Michael stuttered.

"What? What's wrong baby?" Calum asked, bringing his head up.   
  
"Where's the baby?" Michael croaked out, his throat tight. Calum looked up, searching around the room. The nurse walked up to the bed and gave Calum and Michael a sympathetic look.

"Your baby was born premature. He only weighed 1 pound and 2 ounces and he had a little trouble breathing so we're keeping a close eye on him in the children's unit. You can see him any time you'd like but Mr Hemmings still has the risk of becoming unstable so you should give it a day before even trying to move him " The nurse explained.

"I've waited seven months to see my baby and now he's here and I can't see him?" Michael angrily huffed, crossing his small arms over his chest. Calum chuckled, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Michaels forehead.

"One day baby, just one day and I'll take you down to see our baby" Calum whispered as he ran his   
fingers through Michaels hair.

"It's Grayson" Michael smiled. Calum hummed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Grayson Asher Hood-Hemmings. He's the older twin who couldn't wait to be born" Michael chuckled, coughing a bit.

"Well you can see Grayson tomorrow. Right now you need lots of rest" Calum insisted. Michael rolled his eyes, placing his hand on Calum's cheek.

"Keep an eye on him please" Michael whispered as his eyes fluttered shut. Calum leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Michaels lips.

"I will baby" Calum whispered before Michael was falling asleep. Calum sighed, looking back at Luke and Ashton who were staring at Michael with relieved expressions.

"If you'd like I can lead you down to the nursery. It closes soon but you can see the baby before it does. I'd love to take all of you but only parents are allowed this late" The nurse spoke quietly as to not wake Michael.

"It's okay. We'll stay with Michael" Luke assured, knowing all to well about the hesitant look on Calum's face.

"Thank you so much" Calum breathed out. He placed another kiss to Michaels forehead before following the nurse out of the room. He was led down the elevator again until he was walking down a soft peach colored hallway. Calum's breath hitched when he was led into a large room filled with incubators.

"He's right over there. Michaels name is on the the little whiteboard, feel free to write the baby's name right underneath it" The nurse smiled, patting Calum's shoulder before walking away. The tan boy took a deep breath as he slowly walked over to the incubator. The small baby was hooked onto a number of tubes that connected to a machine, he had a small patch of ebony hair on his small head. He brushed his nose with his tiny fingers, causing Calum to coo. The tan boy sat down in a comfortable chair beside the incubator, gently placing his hand on the plastic shielding.

"Hey little guy. I don't really know what to say but I guess I should start by saying, my names Calum, I'm kind of your dad. You're mummy's upstairs, he's sleeping right now but I see your wide awake, aren't you? They said you had a little trouble breathing when you were born, but you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay because you're your mums kid, and he's the toughest person I know. And you have his eyes, the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen"  
Calum spoke softly and quietly. He paused for a second, opening the small window on the plastic shielding so he could stick his arm through. He sighed as he delicately brushed his finger tips over his baby's stomach.

"I love you so much Gray. Mummy loves you too, he'll come down and see you tomorrow don't worry. You know? For months mummy and daddy have been stressing out over how much we needed for you... but now that you're here, and I'm touching your little hands, nothing else seems to matter any more. You're all that matters. Daddy loves you, Gray"  
Calum pressed his finger against the baby's palm, smiling when he wrapped his tiny fingers around Calum's. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as the baby looked over at him, his beautiful green eyes piercing into Calum's.

Calum's heart was so warm.

 

* * *

 

 

"Michael Gordon Hemmings, what in the world do you think you are doing?" Calum asked as he set the two coffee cups in his hand down on the table beside Michaels hospital bed. Calum rushed over to the pale boy who was trying to get out of his bed.

"I'm going to go see my baby" Michael said in an obvious tone. Calum sighed, gently pushing Michael to sit down. The pale boy huffed, too weak to fight against the older tan boy.

"I wanna see my baby" Michael pouted, placing his hands on his stomach and gently rubbing it. Calum grabbed Michaels hands delicately, entwining their fingers.

"You had surgery. Yesterday might I add. Your stitches are not completely healed and if you try to move like that again they could break and you could bleed, a lot. I don't really like the mental image of you bleeding or in any general pain, so I'd rather not see it outside of my head. I will take you to see our baby, who has your eyes by the way, he's beautiful"  
Calum scolded, his voice going soft by the end.

"He has my eyes?" Michael asked, tears pricking his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, no tears. Happy time" Calum said. He picked Michael up bridal style and carried him to a wheel chair, gently placing him in it. Michael wiped under his eyes as Calum wheeled him out of the room.

"Wait! Go get my sketch book" Michael said. Calum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but ran back into the room to retrieve the boys book off of the bed anyways. He handed it to the pale boy before wheeling him to the elevator, pressing the button for the children's unit. Michael held a soft, warm smile as Calum wheeled him into the large room with the incubators.

"Here he is. Our first little baby" Calum whispered softly as he stopped Michaels wheelchair in front of Grayson's incubator.

"Oh my god, he's so beautiful" Michael cooed, pushing himself towards the side of the incubator. He opened the small window and slowly pushed his arm inside, gently brushing his fingers against his baby's arm.

"He has your eyes and he does that little thing with his nose that you do when you sleep. The little twitching thing" Calum whispered as sat down on the chair he was sat in the night prior. Michael brought his hand out of the incubator and closed the small window.

"Can you put my feet on your lap?" Michael asked quietly. Calum nodded, gently lifting Michaels legs and placing them over his lap, rubbing the smooth exposed flesh. Michael flipped open his sketch pad, sliding his pencil out from the spine of the book. Calum watched in amazement as Michael began outlining the incubator and the small baby inside.

 

* * *

 

 

It took three hours, several hand massages, and two cups of tea, before Michael was finished. When he showed Calum the finished product, tears filled his eyes. A beautiful drawing of their baby in the incubator filled the white page, perfectly outlined and perfectly shaded. Their baby was perfectly drawn, every feature and every curve of his small face.

"Jesus, Michael this is amazing. I knew you were really passionate about drawing but I didn't know you were this amazing" Calum exclaimed quietly. Michael blushed, closing his sketch pad as he leaned back in his wheel chair.

"The nurse told me that he should be able to be moved into one of those little plastic cribs and he can sleep in your room soon. If he breaths on his own without any problems they can do it today"   
Calum explained.

"He can do it. He's our kid, he'll be fine" Michael smiled, placing his hand on the incubator. Calum nodded, his fingers dancing across Michaels leg.

"Here's what's gonna happen. Grayson's going to breath on his own, were going to spend the next two months in here until Charlie's born, then we're going to spend a little more time here while you heal, then we're going to take our little babies home where we will raise them until we can afford a little home. Maybe one with a little picket fence and a yard so they can play. And every year we'll go to the fair, and take dumb Christmas photos that we'll send to irrelevant family members who don't really give a crap. And we'll have little family movie nights and we'll eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. And it all starts here baby. It all starts right here" Calum said. Michael smiled, tears filling his eyes as he nodded.

"I love you" Michael whispered, placing his hand on Calum's. The tan boys breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat. He entwined their fingers and smiled warmly.

"I love you too"

 


	18. August 2015

_"You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_  
 _Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_  
 _We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_  
 _Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_  
 _All I need is you_  
 _All I need is you, you"_  
Troye sang softly as he gently bounced Grayson in his arms. Michael smiled, finishing the last touches on the drawing he was working on. It was a simple butterfly but Evangeline wanted it.

"New song?" The pale boy asked.

"Yeah. Finished it last night so I thought i would test it out on my new little nephew" Troye answered, delicately placing the small sleeping baby into the hospital crib.

"It's nice. I like it. I'm pretty sure Gray liked it seeing as he fell asleep before you finished the first verse"   
Michael chuckled. Troye smiled, crawling into Michaels hospital bed. He laid his head beside Michaels stomach, tracing invisible patterns on his hospital gown.

"How's little Charlie doing?" Troye asked.

"Good. He's been kicking quite a lot. I think he misses having Gray in there with him. The doctors   
said he should be ready to come out sometime within the next month" Michael explained.

"That's good. Can you handle that? Being opened up again and going through this healing process again?" Troye asked.

"I have to. I'm not leaving my babies and Calum, so if my body is weak it'll have to suck it up because I'm not leaving" Michael said confidently. Troye smiled, gently kissing his brothers stomach before sitting up.

"Good. No one wants you to leave" Troye replied as he slipped his jacket on.

"Where're you going?" Michael asked with a small pout.

"Gotta go meet Tyler. We're going to a music festival. Besides Calum's here" Troye smiled. Michael looked over at the doorway where he could see Calum coming down the hallway with a pink box in his hands, supporting two disposable cups.

"I'll come by later tonight" Troye said, kissing Michaels forehead gently.

"Bye bye Grayson" Troye whispered before walking out of the door. He said hello and goodbye to Calum before walking down the hallway.

"Where's he going?" Calum asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

"On a date" Michael answered, puckering his lips at Calum. The tan boy chuckled, setting the pink box and cups down before leaning over and gently kissing Michaels lips.

"What's in the box?" Michael asked curiously.

"Donuts for my wonderful boyfriend. By the way Janise came by, they wouldn't let her up because she's not immediate family but I got to talk to her a little. She told me about the cribs so me and Ashton are gonna pick them up sometime tomorrow. Mm, also, I swung by that baby store Janise told you about and took a bunch of pictures of beddings and stuff- sorry I'm rambling. Here's your donuts" Calum chuckled, placing the pink box on Michaels bed and opening the lid.

"No, no, keep talking. Charlie's been kicking all day, nonstop and your voice is calming him down. Talk more" Michael instructed as he picked up a donut with chocolate frosting.

"Okay, well, there's this bedding that I think you'll love. It's like a dark brown but it's decorated with little animals and- here let me find the picture" Calum spoke with excitement in his voice. Michael smiled as he was shown the picture.

"I like it. I really like it" He nodded.

"Great. Plus, Janise showed me a picture of the cribs and there this really nice dark brown color so they'll match perfectly with the bedding" Calum explained.

"That sounds really good cal. The walls in the house are actually perfect to go with the bed and bedding. I really wish I could help with everything instead of just sitting here" Michael pouted. Calum chuckled, placing his hand on Michaels stomach.

"You're doing the important part here. You're resting   
so our other little baby comes out healthy and safe. Even if you weren't in here I wouldn't let you lift a finger anyways. I love you but your a stubborn little shit" Calum said. Michael chuckled, playfully smacking Calum's arm. The tan boy caught the boys hand, entwining their fingers and kissing the boys knuckles.

"Where's ember been? I know we hate each other but I just thought... I don't know. I don't know what I thought" Michael shrugged, staring down at his and Calum's entwined hands, playing with Calum's fingers.

"She's been awol for a while. She kinda disappeared the day you came in and had Gray. She came back for a few days but after a week she ran out again. She had texted Emilia saying she was okay but she never said where she was or when she was coming back"  
Calum explained. Michael nodded, distractedly playing with Calum's fingers. A few moments later a small cry filled the room. Calum smiled as he stood up, gently pulling his hand away from Michaels before walking over to the baby's crib.

"Hey baby boy. Daddy's here" Calum cooed as he gently picked the baby up, supporting the baby's head and body with his hands. He pressed his baby against his chest, bouncing him lightly.

"Wanna go to mummy? Huh? Yeah, let's give you to mummy" Calum spoke softly as he handed the baby to his boyfriend. Michael smiled, opening his arms for the baby.

"Why hello there. One month old huh? You're almost over the healthy weight aren't you? Yeah, you're such a tough little guy. And your little brother will be here soon too. His names Charlie and I think you'll love him. Mummy and daddy love you both so much"   
Michael spoke softly as he held his baby. Calum leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Michael temple, sitting on the edge of Michaels hospital bed.

"I love you. I love you both" Calum whispered, kissing Michaels temple again.

"We love you too Cal" Michael smiled as he leaned his head back and looked up at Calum. The tan boy leaned down and kissed Michaels lips, smiling against them as the baby started gurgling.

They were almost complete.

 


	19. September

Michael hummed lightly as he buttoned up Grayson's onesie. The pale boy gently scooped the almost two months old baby in his arms, gently rocking the squirming baby until he calmed down.

"Daddy will probably be back soon. He went to get more formula for you so you can eat and get all healthy and strong. Yeah, you're gonna be a daddy's boy aren't you? I can tell, you're gonna be his little soccer player. Maybe football, who knows"  
Michael cooed, tickling the little baby's feet. The two month old boy squirmed, cracking a wide smile. A few moments later Calum came walking into the room with a grocery store bag.

"Alright, I got the formula and I also swung by the house and picked up a few more diapers and more rubbing alcohol" Calum said, placing the bag on the chair beside Michaels hospital bed. The small baby in Michaels arms settled his eyes on Calum before he started squirming and whining for his dad.

"Get your son before he tries to jump out of my arms" Michael chuckled. Calum smiled, cooing at the baby as he gently scooped him out of Michaels arms. Calum left a kiss to Michaels lips before standing up and bouncing his small baby.

"Hey buddy, how's daddy's baby?" Calum smiled, gently poking Grayson's hand. The baby gurgled, wrapping his small fingers around Calum's.

"Cal" Michael muttered, his teeth gritting harshly as he sat up on his bed, holding his stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Calum asked in concern, quickly but gently setting Grayson down in the small hospital crib.

"I- I think it's time" Michael croaked out before a loud, pained noise was released from his throat. Grayson immediately started crying and screaming, squirming in the hospital crib.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a doctor, just breath baby"   
Calum said, wheeling Grayson's little bed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Doctor Nelson, I think Michaels in labor" Calum yelled to the doctor who had helped Michael give birth to Grayson.

"Alright, let's get some warm and cold towels, someone take Grayson to the nursery, please. Let's have a baby" Doctor Nelson said with a smile. Calum followed the man into Michaels room where he boy was breathing in and out quickly.

"Alright Michael, your in early labor right now, when Grayson was born you were almost completely dilated already but now you'll have to go through the entire process. We'll wait until you're at least 5 cm dilated then we'll take you up to the O.R and perform a cesarean section (c-section), which will be the quickest part of this. All you need to do right now is breath, anything you need, just say the word"  
Doctor Nelson explained with a warm smile. Michaels mild contraction passed, his breathing settling as he nodded.

"I need mumma. Only mumma" Michael said. Calum kissed Michaels forehead before walking out to the waiting room. He took a deep breath as he pulled his phone out, running a hand through his hair as he dialed Luke's number.

"Hey cal, everything okay?" Luke answered the phone.

"Yeah, Michael's in early labor and he wants you here. Um- can you come alone? It's gonna take awhile and he doesn't want to be crowded. Maybe tell Ashton so he can sit with Grayson or something"   
Calum explained.

"Yeah of course, I'll be there soon" Luke replied. Calum bid him a goodbye before hanging up the phone. Calum walked back into Michaels room, smiling warmly at the boy who was panting through another contraction.

"Luke will be here soon, baby" Calum said, taking a hold of Michaels hand and gently kissing his knuckles.

"W-where's gray?" Michael asked, licking his drying lips.

"They took him down to the nursery. Ashton's coming so he can sit with gray while you have our other little baby" Calum said, kissing Michaels forehead.

"Charlie Luca Hood-Hemmings" Michael smiled.

"He'll be here soon, baby. Then we'll get to hold them both, both of our little baby's" Calum said, rubbing his hand gently against Michaels stomach.

"Oh god, Calum" Michael cried, gripping the tan boys arm as he whimpered through a harsher contraction.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here"

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took almost five hours before Michael was completely ready to have the baby. Then another hour and a half to extract he baby and stitch Michael back up. Once they suctioned any fluids from the baby's nose and mouth, they wrapped him in a small blanket and handed him to Calum, who had tears running down his cheeks.

Grayson Asher Hood-Hemmings was born on July 20th.

Charlie Luca Hood-Hemmings was born on September 19th

Calum held Charlie close to his chest, cooing softly as the baby's little hands twitched against Calum. Grayson babbled from the corner where Luke was changing his diaper. Michael was laying in bed, his head turned to the side so he could see Calum and his younger twin.

"They have your hair and little back dimples. And Grayson scratches his stomach while he sleeps like you" Michael smiled.

"Charlie has that little delicate, warm look in his eyes like you do. He's so small" Calum whispered, pressing a delicate kiss to Charlie's head.

"He's beautiful. They're both beautiful. I'm so proud of the both of you, you did great" Luke said, holding Grayson to his chest and bouncing him lightly.

"Thank you Luke, that means a lot" Calum said, gently laying Charlie in Michaels arms. The small baby babbled, his tiny fingers curling around Michaels hospital gown. Calum shook Luke's hand and hugged the man tightly, Luke comfortingly rubbing the younger boys back as Grayson played with Calum's fluffy hair.

"You're gonna be a great father" Luke assured, Calum pulling back from their hug. The tan boy smiled as he gently took Grayson from Luke.

"That means a lot coming from you" Calum said. Luke gave a pat to the boys shoulder before looking over at Michael who was playing with Charlie's tiny fingers.

"And you, my gracious and beautiful baby boy, you are going to be the best mum" Luke said, sitting down on Michaels bed side. The pale boy looked up and smiled bright at Luke.

"Thank you mumma" He said, leaning up so Luke could hug him without hurting the baby. Luke kissed Michaels head, rubbing his back.

"I love you Mikey" Luke said softly.

"I love you too mumma. Thank you for being there, you've done so much for me and I don't think I could ever repay you" Michael said.

"You don't have to repay me Mikey, you're my child and I'd do anything for you" Luke replied.

"Can you call Janise? I want to thank her for the cribs and I want her to see the baby's" Michael said.

"Of course Mike. I'll be right back" Luke said, patting Michaels back gently before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. Calum took Luke's place, Grayson asleep in his arms as Charlie was asleep in Michaels.

"I'm so happy that I get to share this moment with you. That I get to hold _our_ babies and be in love with you. I'm really grateful for you Michael. I know we didn't really do this right, or in the correct order, but I wouldn't have it any other way. If you didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't have realized how much of a douche I-"

"Babies present" Michael cut him off with a playful glare. Calum chuckled, brushing his fingertips over Grayson's leg.

"I wouldn't have realized how much of a _jerk_ I was to you. I love you so much Michael, I don't really know how to express to you how much you mean to me and one could only imagine how much our boys mean to me, but I don't need hour long speech to tell you that I'll always be here. I love you and I will always do everything and anything for you and our boys. I don't know how far I'll get without a job but I'd travel to the moon and back for you three. I love you all so much" Calum spoke so truly and softly, tears sprung to both the teenagers eyes. Michael leaned up with Charlie asleep in his arms.

"I love you too Calum. To the moon and back" Michael said, kissing Calum's shoulder.

Calum smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Michaels soft lips. The pale boy sighed into the kiss, kissing back before slowly pulling away.

"This is only the beginning baby"

 


	20. November 2015

Luke hummed quietly as he rocked Charlie in his arms. He smiled down at his grandson, sticking his tongue out and making funny faces to the three month old. Ashton walked into the nursery with a freshly made bottle in his hands. He walked up to Luke and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist, handing him the bottle and placing a kiss to his neck.

"When I had Michael and Troye I spent two months in the hospital because I lost a lot of blood during the C-section. I couldn't hold them for the first month because I was too weak and I was afraid I would drop them. The nurses had to take care of my babies for the first month of their lives. But on January 15th, I held them for the first time. Both of them in each arm and I swear, it was the happiest moment of my life. I thought nothing could add up to the amount of joy I felt in that moment. But now I'm holding one of my grandsons and I just can't stop smiling. My baby boy made these beautiful, healthy babies and I can't express how much I love them already" Luke expressed softly as he stared down at Charlie. Ashton kissed Luke's neck again, a soft peck that still made Luke's skin tingle.

"I had an idea" Ashton whispered.

"What is it?" Luke asked quietly.

"Well, since Evangeline has become so accustomed to calling you 'mumma', why don't we just make that official" Ashton said. Luke turned around, his eyes widened as he stopped bouncing the baby.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Luke asked, a smile trying to tug at his lips.

"Her birth mum signed over all rights when she gave her to me so why not give those right to you?  I love you so much and so does Evangeline, and I want you to be her legal parents, if that's something you would like" Ashton explained. Luke smiled, tears filling his eyes. He set Charlie down in his crib, turning on his Mobil before turning back to Ashton. Luke ran up to the older man, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. Ashton's eyes widened for a second before he was relaxing and wrapping his arms around the blondes waist.

"That is something that I would love" Luke whispered close to Ashton's ear.

"I love you" Ashton whispered.

"I love you too" Luke replied.

 

* * *

 

"They're beautiful" Michael, the recently turned eighteen year old whispered as he rocked Charlie back and forth. Calum hummed in agreement, his arms loosely wrapped around Michaels waist.

"They are. You did so good" Calum whispered, his chin resting on the boys shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Michael said, leaning his head back against Calum's shoulder.

"I'll always be there, baby. For you, for them, I'll be here for everything and anything, I promise. I love you" Calum spoke softly, gently kissed Michaels neck.

"I love you too Calum. A lot" Michael replied. The smaller boy turned around and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck. The older boy smiled, tilting his head as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Michaels. The pale boy moved his lips with Calum's, slowly and sweetly.

Both boys have never felt more complete.

 

* * *

 

Emilia giggled as Lola blew raspberries against her neck.

"Stop it" She laughed, weakly trying to push Lola away. The older girl laughed lightly, pulling away from Emilia's neck as she fell on the bed, landing on her back. Lola leaned over, gripping Emilia's hips and pulling her smaller body onto of her own. Emilia straddled Lola, leaning down to press a kiss to the older girls lips.

"Let's go out tomorrow. We can go to the movies or out to dinner. I wanna spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend" Lola said, running her hands along Emilia's thighs and over her hips.

"Okay. Oh, let's go see the new Star Wars" Emilia excitedly said.

"You're such a nerd" Lola laughed, sitting up and pushing Emilia against the bed with the girl giggling.

 

* * *

 

 

Troye moans softly as Tyler sucked on the sensitive part just below his collarbone. The smaller boy raked his fingers through Tyler's dyed hair, pulling the older boy closer.

"You're so beautiful" Tyler mumbled against his boyfriends skin. Troye blushed, breathing heavily.

"I love you" Troye croaked out as Tyler laid down beside him.

"I love you too, Troye" Tyler whispered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends cheek. Troye turned on his side and buried himself in the older boys chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Ember walked out of the club, her head spinning, her breath tasting of alcohol. She stumbled, giggling as her eyes started drooping.

"Come on baby, let's go to mine" The talk buff man spoke ruggedly, holding on to embers hips. The girl giggled as she nodded.

She laughed again but she couldn't shake the sinking filling in her stomach. Her body was radiating with disgust and unworthiness. She missed her family. Hell, she missed Luke. Something inside of her was falling apart and she couldn't piece it back together.

She just wished they never made the   
_Merge._


	21. January 2016

A loud screaming filled the entire house at 2am. Michael and Calum both shot up, their eyes clouded with sleep as they both fell out of bed, groaning and mumbled incoherent, tired statements as they left the room.

"You get Charlie, I'll get Grayson" Calum mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as they walked into their sons room. Both twins were screaming loudly, their small body wiggling in their cribs. Michael walked up to Charlie's as Calum walked up to Grayson's, both of them picking the babies up and cradling them. A few seconds later Luke and Ashton walked into the room, carrying warm bottles.

"Thank you guys, sorry for waking you up" Michael said, his voice laced with exhaustion. Luke and Ashton left the bottles on the small table beside the rocking chair.

"It's no problem. You two are doing great. Just let us know if you need us to help, no matter what time it is you can come to us" Ashton assured.

"Thank you" Calum nodded. The two older men left the room, leaving Calum and Michel with the babies. Calum grabbed one of the bottles and placed the nipple at the baby's mouth, watching as the six month old baby gladly excepted it. Michael grabbed the other bottle, placing the nipple at Charlie's mouth. The four month old baby accepted it for a few seconds before moving his mouth away and beginning to cry again. Michael sighed, trying to get the baby to drink the bottle again. Charlie refused, wailing loudly as his face turned red.

"Char come on, do you need a change?" Michael asked softly, patting the boys bottom, but he was completely dry.

"Do you think he's ill?" Calum asked, rocking a sleeping Grayson. Michael shrugged, placing Charlie's head on his shoulder and bouncing him gently.

"I don't know. He doesn't feel warm. Maybe I should ask mumma" Michael said.

"I'll go get him" Calum nodded, setting Grayson in his crib and turning the Mobil on before leaving the room. Michael hummed lightly, prevailing in getting Charlie to calm down. The baby clutched Michaels tee shirt in his small hand as he quietly whined. A few seconds later Calum and Luke came walking into the room.

"He's not eating?" Luke asked.

"No. I don't know what to do" Michael mumbled sadly. Luke sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"The formulas probably upsetting his stomach" Luke said.

"We don't have any other formula. I have to feed the poor kid before he starves" Michael said, holding Charlie close.

"Let's just go to the store. Maybe char will fall asleep during the drive. Luke can you keep an eye on Grayson? He probably won't wake up again until we get back"Calum said, already beginning to pack a small diaper bag

"Yeah of course, no problem" Luke nodded. Calum walked out of the room and returned a minute later with two pairs of shoes and his wallet and keys.

"I'll drive" He muttered, grabbing the diaper bag and slipping his shoes on. He kneeled down in front of Michael and helped him into his shoes. Luke grabbed the baby monitor from their room as they left the house. Michael placed a crying Charlie in his car seat, tucking a blanket beneath him so he couldn't pull it over his head. Calum got into the driving seat as Michael got into the passenger side, them both sighing tiredly.

"What if new formula doesn't work?" Michael asked in concern. Calum reached over the center console and gently grabbed Michaels hand as he drove.

"Then we'll try something else. And if nothing works we'll take him to the doctors and see what's   
wrong. Don't worry baby, he'll be fine" Calum comforted. Michael sighed, turning the radio on quietly. Both boys paused when the crying suddenly stopped. Michael jumped in his seat, practically crawling into the backseat in fear that Charlie had managed to get the blanket over his head. But when he looked back, the small four month old baby was calmly staring at the small giraffe dangling from his car seat. Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he sat back down.

"What the hell?" He muttered in confusion. Calum raised his eyebrows, experimentally turning the radio off. Charlie started to scream again until Calum turned the radio back on. Michael smiled, looking over at Calum

"What song is this?" He asked, listening to the melodic arrangement of guitar chords.

"Skinny love by Bon Iver. I guess playing it all throughout the pregnancy worked" Calum said. Michael chuckled as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"I'll go in, I don't want char outside this late, it's freezing cold outside" Michael said. Calum nodded, handing the boy his wallet.

"I love you" Calum said

"I love you too. I'll be right back" Michael said. He jumped out of the car, wrapping his arms around himself as he jogged into the grocery store, already beginning to shiver. The boy walked straight to the baby section, quickly scanning the rows of baby formula. The boy decided on one made by Gerber that was supposed to be easy to digest. The boy grabbed another one similar before beginning to walk out of the isle. He paused for a second, looking at a small row of pills curiously. He quickly grabbed one and rushed to the registers.

It took the boy all of five minutes to check out and walk out of the grocery store. When he got into the car, the same artist was playing and Charlie was only squirming a bit.

"Let's go home"

 

* * *

 

Michael sat down in the rocking chair in his sons room, Charlie quietly whining in his arms. Calum walked into the room carrying two warm bottles, he had two different colors for each formula. he gave Michael one and watched as Charlie still refused it. Michael sighed as he tried to the second bottle, crossing his fingers as he pressed the top to Charlie's mouth. The baby suckled for a second before moving his mouth away and crying.

"Cal, hand me the store bag" Michael said, shyly pointing to the bag he had set down by the door. Calum handed him to bag and watched as Michael pulled out a small bottle of pills.

"What is that?" Calum asked, throwing the plastic bag away.

"T-they're- um- l-lactation pills" Michael shyly answered. Calum raised his eyebrows but simply nodded.

"Do you think they'll work? Like, do you think he'll like the milk?" Calum asked, sitting on his knees beside the rocking chair. Michael shrugged, exhaustion creeping up on him as he placed one of the pills in his mouth and swallowed.

"Let's hope he does" He said. It took about twenty minutes and a lot of uncomfortable shifting until Michael could tell he was ready. He carefully pulled his shirt off and held Charlie up against his chest. He gently guided Charlie's mouth towards his nipple, worriedly watching as Charlie wrapped his lips around it and startling suckling on the milk that came out. Michael sighed as Charlie eagerly drank more, Michaels head falling back in relief.

"Thank the lord" He muttered. Calum chuckled, rubbing Charlie's back gently.

"Breastfeeding huh?" Calum laughed lightheartedly.

"Shut up Calvin" Michael playfully smacked his boyfriend arm, not heat behind his words. Michael gently rocked Charlie as the small four month old drank the milk Michael produced.

 

* * *

 

Michael sighed as he got up from the couch and walked over to where Grayson was attempting to grab a pen from the coffee table. The six month old was laying on his stomach, stretching his arm to try and reach the pen. Charlie was in the play pen, playing with and trying to chew his feet.   
Michael scooped Grayson up and cooed at the small boy.

"You're a curious little one aren't you?" Michael chuckled, setting Grayson in the play pen beside Charlie. Grayson immediately rolled onto his stomach and started playing with Charlie's hand, which the four month old simply allowed. Michael chuckled, walking into the kitchen and quickly grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. He walked back to the living where Lola and Calum were now sitting at the couch. Michael walked over to Calum and sat in the boys lap. Calum wrapped his arms around Michaels waist and kissed his shoulder.

"How's my pretty boyfriend?" Calum asked softly, rubbing up and down Michaels thigh. The boy sighed dramatically but ended up cracking a smile.

"I'm fine. You can watch the boys tomorrow while I'm at work, right?" Michael asked, referring to the job he had gotten at a small coffee shop. Janise had to find a new babysitter when Michael first had Grayson and she wanted Michael to be a friend and not an employee. Calum furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? I thought you weren't going back until next week?" Calum's asked.

"No. Last week I told you that I was going in this week" Michael said.

"Well I have a job interview. I can't just cancel at the last minute, Michael" Calum said, a bit harsher than needed.

"Well I'm sorry that you misunderstood me but I can't just call out of work, I promised Jerry I'd be there" Michael said, getting off of Calum lap.

"Guys. I'll watch the boys tomorrow" Lola quickly interjected.

"You don't have to Lola, I'll just call in sick, I guess"   
Michael sighed.

"No, Michael go to work. Me and Emilia can watch the boys, plus mumma will be here. And he would slap both of you for almost getting into a fight about that" Lola said. Michael guiltily sighed, cautiously sitting back down on Calum's lap. Calum wrapped his arms around Michaels waist again, pulling him close.

"Thank you Lola" Calum smiled. Lola nodded as she led the living room. Michael laid his head down on Calum's shoulder, looking over at their boys.

"Can we promise each other that we'll never do that again. We need to talk to each other, and listen to each other because I never want to fight with you. I love you" Michael said. Calum nodded, kissing Michaels head.

"I love you too, I promise baby. I'm sorry for almost letting it happen. Especially in front of our boys"   
Calum said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too" Michael mumbled, pressing a kiss to Calum's cheek. Charlie began squirming and whining, turning from his back to his side continuously. Calum got up from the couch, gently setting Michael down before walking over to the play pen and gently scooping Charlie up, supporting the baby's small head. Charlie cried out, pushing weakly against Calum's chest.

"He's probably hungry, bring him to me" Michael said, removing the shirt he had stolen from Calum.

"We have the bottles in the fridge of what you pumped this morning, babe. I can give him on of those" Calum offered.

"No baby, that's alright, thank you. If I don't feed him I'll probably explode" Michael giggled, holding his arms out for his baby. Calum chuckled, gently laying Charlie in Michaels arms. The pale boy guided Charlie's lips to his nipple, supporting his head as he began suckling. Calum leaned down and kissed Michaels forehead softly.

"I love you" He said, gently brushing his hand against Charlie's head as he looked at Michael.

"We love you too" Michael smiled.

-

"White or peach roses?" Luke asked, half of his body hanging off of his and Ashton's shared bed. The tan man furrowed his eyebrows as he unhooked his tie from his neck, throwing it on he dresser and shedding his jacket.

"What?" He asked, unbuckling his belt.

"If you haven't forgotten, we still have a wedding to plan. Unless you want to wait a while longer" Luke said.

"White hydrangeas" Ashton smiled, kneeling on the floor in front of Luke's upside down head. He gently kissed Luke's lips before standing up again. The tan man slipped his dress pants off and slid on a pair of sweatpants. He slid out of his dress shirt and placed all of his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"I really love you. Like, I'm kind of in love with you"   
Luke smiled, rolling off of the bed and walking up to Ashton. The tan man hummed, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist as the blonde placed his hands on Ashton's bare shoulders.

"I'm kind of in love with you too" Ashton chuckled, softly kissing Luke's lips.

"How about March 15th?" Ashton asked.

"Hmm, I think that's perfect. I've been thinking about asking Michael to help with the planning but my son is a control freak and a perfectionist. But It would give him something to do though" Luke explained, rubbing his hands along Ashton's arm and up his shoulders.

"That's a great idea, babe. I was thinking of having Troye as my best man and Calum as one of my groomsmen" Ashton said, running his thumb in circles on Luke's hips.

"And Eva can be the flower girl. Emilia, Lola, and possibly ember can be my bridesmaids- wait, why am I the bride?" Luke laughed lightly. Ashton chuckled, sliding his hands down to the back of the blondes thighs and hoisted him up so his legs wrapped around his waist.

"You're 'the bride' because I can do this" Ashton said, turning around and pushing Luke up against the door, his hips slamming into Luke's. The blonde moaned quietly, his arms tightly wrapping around Ashton's shoulders.

"I can do that too" Luke defended as Ashton pressed feather light kisses along his collar bones.

"Maybe, but I do it better, baby" Ashton stated as he walked to the bed and dropped Luke down on it, chuckling as he climbed on top of his blonde fiancé.

 

 


	22. January 2016 pt 2

Luke whistled as he 'casually' strolled into Michael and Calum's room with a medium sized box. Grayson and Charlie were on a large blanket on the floor, rolling around together. Michael and Calum were sitting on either side of the blanket, playing with their sons. The two boys looked up at Luke and smiled. Luke continued to whistle as he walked up to Calum and handed him the box, purposely not looking at the boy. Calum furrowed his eyebrows but took the box anyways.

"Happy birthday" Luke said, stopping his whistling as he sat on the floor in front of Calum, beside Michael.

"You got me a present?" Calum asked, smiling.

"Of course I got you a present. You're my sons baby daddy, why wouldn't I" Luke chuckled. Michael and Calum laughed, shaking their head.

"Open it. I'm intrigued" Michael said. Calum chuckled, lifting the lid from the box. The now twenty one year old furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled out a yellow construction hat.

"You got me a hat for my birthday?" He asked with a light laugh.

"No- well yes, but it's what you will be doing while you have the hat on. I've pulled some strings and got   
you a job at one of the construction sights the company I work for owns. It's kind of hard work but it does pay really good" Luke explained.

"You got me a job? Thank you so much" Calum exclaimed.

"It's no problem cal. I also got you this" Luke said, pulling a smaller box out of his pocket. Calum unwrapped the small box and pulled out two concert tickets to All Time Low. Calum's eyes widened, slowly looking up at Luke.

"Before you say anything, they're for tomorrow and I will watch the boys. You're still young Cal, be young"   
Luke said. Calum leaned over and hugged Luke tightly, patting the mans back in a appreciating manner as he sat back down.

"I really don't know how to thank you. For anything, you've done so much for me and everyone else and I respect you a lot" Calum said genuinely.

"You're a part of the family now, Calum. There's really no escaping at this point" Luke chuckled. Calum lightly laughed a bit, but it faded into a warm smile when Grayson rolled onto his lap. Calum picked Grayson up and sat the six month old on his lap, supporting his back.

"I wouldn't want to anyways" He said, smiling warmly at Michael.

"Alright boys, I must go try to track down ember. No matter how much I want to beat her ass, I want her to be at the wedding. By the way, Mike, would you help me with the planning and stuff?" Luke asked with a hopeful smile. Michaels eyes widened a bit as he a vast smile fell upon his lips.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. You're my fashionista" Luke chuckled.

"Mumma, of course I'll help you. Oh my goodness, this is going to be amazing" Michael exclaimed, throwing his arms around Luke. The blonde man chuckled, hugging his son back.

"Alright. I gotta go track down a struggling seventeen year old with as much patience as I can physically muster" Luke sighed, kissing Michaels forehead before getting up from the floor.

"Good luck" Michael and Calum said at the same time. The two laughed, looking down at their babies.

"Alright boys, we need to talk. Tomorrow, mummy and daddy will be gone for a little while and we need you to be very well behaved for grandmumma and papa, can you do that for me? Huh?" Calum asked, cooing softly at his twins, who simply babbled.

"I think that's a yes" Michael cheered, sticking his tongue out at Charlie, who gave a small laugh and waved his arms. Michael chuckled, kissing the four month olds cheek.

"Oh god, how long can _we_ handle being away from them? Let's be honest, we haven't spend any time away at all. I'll miss them. Nope, we can't go to the concert" Calum shook his head. Michael leaned over and whispered close to the older boys ear.

"We can have car sex after the show" Michael whispered. Calum's eyes widened a bit, looking over at Michael, who simply nodded.

"Sorry boys. Gotta go" Calum said, kissing each of his sons cheeks before rushing into the bathroom. Michael laughed, laying on his stomach between his two boys.

"Daddy's silly huh? Yeah" Michael laughed, tickling Grayson's tummy.

 

* * *

 

 

Luke got out of the car when he arrived at a shabby apartment building a few miles out of town. The blonde sighed heavily as Ashton got out of the car as well.

"I'm sorry, is this not where every single slasher movie fucking takes place? This shit is scarier than the time I found an iguana in the trunk of my car" Luke said quietly.

"When the hell did you find an iguana in your trunk? How did it get there?"Ashton asked. Luke glared at the older man as they climbed the stairs.

"So not the point right now Ashton" Luke shook his head. Ashton stayed quiet as they walked up down a small hallway, the red dot on his phone supposedly directly in front of them. Ashton sighed out heavily as he knocked on the peeling green door. A few seconds later, a tired and worn down looking Ember answered. Her red rimmed eyes widened for a second before she was attempting to slam the door. Ashton smacked his hand on the door and pushed it open.

"You have two options; pack your shit and get in the car or I'll pack your shit for you and then drag your ass out to the car" Ashton firmly spoke. Before Ember could speak, a loud voice cut her off.

"Who's at the fucking door?" A tall man with blonde hair and sweat dripping down his bare chest asked, shoving ember out of the way.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked rudely.

"I'm embers father, she's coming home" Ashton stared. The man laughed, pushing Ashton back.

"Get the fuck away from my property" The man spat.

"I can call the police on you for kidnapping and endangering a seventeen year old minor. Unless   
you want to go to prison I suggest you let my daughter come home with me" Ashton said. The man furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at a panicked ember.

"You're fucking seventeen? You told me you were twenty one" He harshly spat. He stormed off to a room in the back and came back two minutes later with a duffle bag. He handed it to Ashton and gave the man an apologetic look.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was so young" He said.

"S'all good. Let's go Ember" Ashton said, grabbing the girls wrist and dragging her outside, her feet still bare.

"This is not cool. You had no right-"

"I had every right in the damn world. Shut your mouth and get in the car before I say something I'll regret Ember Nicole" Ashton yelled. Ember flinched, rolling her eyes as she stormed off to the car.

"Well that was fun" Luke muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael jumped up and down as him and Calum left the venue. The concert had ended thirty minutes ago but the two boys were amped up on energy as they made their way to the car.

"That was fucking amazing!" Calum yelled, gripping Michaels waist and lifting the boy up. Michael giggled, being spun around a few times before being placed on his feet again.

"They were so good!" Michael exclaimed, jumping on Calum's back as they approached the car.

"Come on, let's get home" Calum said, placing Michael on his feet once again. The pale boy got into the passenger seat as Calum got into the drivers. The tan boy started the car and carefully pulled away from the venue. Michael had a devilish smirk on his face but Calum didn't see it as he pulled onto he main road. After a few minutes, Michael unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Calum.

"Pull over" He said with a smirked. Calum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Why?" He asked. Michael rolled his eyes impatiently, lifting his hips as he reached under his skirt and slid his grey lace panties down his legs. He threw them on Calum's lap with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, okay" Calum hurriedly turned his blinker on and pulled off to the side, shutting off the engine so the car was hidden in the darkness of the night. Calum unbuckled and climbed into the backseat, sitting in the middle with an expectant look.

"What are you waiting for?" The tan boy asked huskily. Michael giggled, throwing his shirt off before climbing into the backseat and straddling Calum's lap. Their lips crashed together, a mixture of their mouths smacking and small needy noises filling the car.

"Fuck" Calum placed his hands on Michaels thigh, sliding them into the boys skirt and planting them on his ass. Michaels breathing was already labored, hot and shaky against Calum's lips. The tan boy gripped Michaels ass, massaging and spreading his ass cheeks roughly. Michael moaned, slowly rocking his hips against Calum.

"We haven't had sex in over a year and I'm going to need you to hurry the fuck up" Michael said, breathlessly yet demanding. Calum chuckled, bringing his fingers up to Michaels mouth.

"You're wish is my command princess" He smirked as Michael wrapped his lips around three of Calum's fingers, sucking and licking at them. The tan boy pulled them out and worked each one of them into Michael until the pale boy was moaning and begging. Calum slipped his pants down to his knees and moved Michaels skirt up, his hands firmly placed on Michaels ass. The pale boy gasped and whimpered when Calum started filling him up, his entire body filled with heat and pain at the stretch.

"Fuck- I missed this so fucking much" Michael mumbled, his breath stuttering as he rolled his hips on Calum's cock. The tan boy hummed in agreement, guiding Michaels hips up and slamming them   
back down.

Calum fucked Michael hard and raw until the pale boy was whimpering and shaking on his lap. It only took Michael five minutes to be cumming on Calum's chest, screaming and practically sobbing out his moans. Calum came a minute later, spilling onto Michaels thighs with a loud grunt.

"All time low concert, back seat sex with my amazingly sexy boyfriend, really what more could I ask for?" Calum chuckled, Michaels head resting on his chest. The pale boy giggled, drawing invisible patterns on Calum's chest.

"I do have one more present for you" Michael said, smiling as he reached into the front seat and grabbed his bag. He pulled out a square box. Michael slipped his panties back on as he sat in Calum's lap and handed him the box. Calum smiled, gently flipping the lid of the velvet open. His eyes widened as he delicately pulled out a beautiful black watch with a leather strap. Calum looked up at Michael with wide, amazed eyes.

"Michael, this is amazing. How much was this?" Calum asked.

"Under two hundred, don't worry about it. I also may have bought Charlie and Grayson little slippers that look like Chuck Taylor's" Michael giggled. Calum smiled, leaning up and kissing Michaels lips softy.

"I love you so much. Thank you, I love it" Calum said.

"I love you too, baby" Michael said, kissing Calum's cheek.

"Come on, we've got babies at home" Calum said, patting Michaels thigh as he started pulling his pants back up.

"We do, don't we?" Michael smiled, thinking about their babies who should be sleeping. Calum paused, looking up at Michael.

"We do. And they are beautiful, and ours" Calum said softly. Michael leaned down and gently kissed Calum's lips.

"Let's go home to our babies" He said as he climbed back into the passenger seat. Calum climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. He placed his hand on Michaels and kissed his knuckles as he got back on to the road. Michael leaned his head against the window as they drove home, the dark consuming their car, the bright headlights guiding them safely home until they were pulling into the driveway. Calum shut the car off, but he didn't get out. He turned to Michael and gently squeezed the boys hand.

"I know we don't have a lot of money, and we're still living in your mums house, but I love you. I love you and our boys, and I promise we'll get a home. Maybe not the home I promised, but we'll get something that we can call home until I can get you our dream home. I love you, way more than I can ever imagine loving anyone" Calum whispers softly. Michael smiled, his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"I love you too Calum. It doesn't matter where we live, as long as I have you and our beautiful babies, I'll be perfectly fine" Michael said.

"You're far too good for me Michael Gordon Hemmings" Calum said.

"Clifford" Michel whispered.

"What?" Calum furrowed his eyebrows. Michael sighed, sitting back against the car seat.

"My legal name is Michael Gordon Clifford-Hemmings. It's my dad's last name, he left when I was seven so I kind of just always ignored the double last name" Michael explained.

"When's the last time you talked to him?" Calum asked, squeezing Michaels hand again.

"When I was like six" Michael laughed painfully.

"When I was eleven I tried to call him. I thought that maybe if he heard my voice that he would remember that I was still here. I had gotten a hold of him, and when I told him who I was he hung up on me. I was devastated and I didn't talk to anyone for two months. I didn't say one word. Then, one day mumma came into my room and handed me a photo. It was of me, Troye, mumma, and my dad. Mumma said its the only photo of all of us together. I don't want that for our boys. I don't want them to ever feel unwanted or to have only one photograph with their parents. It's heartbreaking" Michael said.

"They won't. They'll have thousands of photographs with us because we are never leaving them. They will never feel unwanted, not by us at least. I promise" Calum assured. Michael nodded, giving Calum a warm smile.

"Let's go. I wanna see our babies" Michael said, getting out of the car. Calum followed suit, guiding Michael to the front door. Michael unlocked it and stepped in quietly, slipping his shoes off. A small gurgling noise caught his attention as Calum slid his own shoes off. Michael padded into the living room, laughing when he spotted his wide awake babies and the two adults. Lola was hanging upside down on the couch asleep, Emilia splayed out on the floor as Charlie and Grayson played in the play pen.

"Girls" Calum called out. The two girls gasped, Lola completely falling off of the couch as Emilia shot in to a sitting position. Michael grabbed Charlie from the play pen and held the baby close as Calum picked Grayson up.

"We're so sorry. Oh god, we're never having children. This has been by the far the most stressful day of my entire life" Emilia groaned. Michael chuckled, bouncing Charlie on his hip, the four month old babbling as he fisted Michaels crop top.

"It's alright girls. My little baby boys are tiny balls of energy and cuteness. Aren't you? Yes you are, I love you" Michael cooed at his younger son.

"They're little devils. And that one hates me" Lola said, pointing at Charlie.

"Oh no, you don't hate auntie Lola, huh? No, you're just shy" Michael talked in a baby voice at Charlie, making the small boy giggle.

"Whatever. I'm taking my pretty girlfriend to bed. Good night you beautiful devils" Lola said, tickling the twins stomachs before guiding Emilia upstairs. Michael chuckled, sitting on the floor and laying Charlie on his back, cooing at the little baby. Calum sat beside Michael, sitting Grayson in his lap.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good day without mummy and daddy? Huh? Did you have fun with auntie Emilia and Lola?" Calum asked, gently rubbing his hand over Grayson's head. The six month old leaned into his dad's chest, a small yawn leaving his lips.

"I think it's bed time" Calum said to Michael.

"I do too, let's go boys"  Michael said, picking Charlie up from the floor and cradling the baby against his chest as he walked upstairs. Calum followed suit with Grayson. They walked into their sons room and placed the babies in their beds.

"Alright baby boys. Mummy loves you" Michael whispered, placing a binkie between Charlie's lips. The baby suckled on the rubber as his eyes already began to flutter shut.

"Daddy loves you boys" Calum said, turning on each of their mobiles before leading Michael out of the room.

"As for this baby boy" Calum said, scooping Michael off of his feet. Michael giggled quietly as Calum carried him into their room.

"It's your bed time too" Calum said, throwing Michael on their bed. Michael hummed in agreement, slipping his skirt and top off, leaving him in his underwear and thigh highs. Calum turned out the lights before climbing into bed behind Michael, sliding his arms around the pale boys waist.

"I love you baby" Calum whispered, kissing the back of Michaels neck.

"I love you too" Michael responded before closing his eyes.

 


	23. Epilogue

"Charlie, please eat" Calum begged as he held the nipple of a bottle to the five month old baby's lips. Charlie scream and wiggled in Calum's arms, refusing to drink from the bottle. Luke walked into the room, carrying Grayson on his hip.

"You okay, cal?" Luke asked.

"No. Charlie refuses to eat unless Michael is the one feeding him. He hates me" Calum pouted, placing the bottle down and holding Charlie against his chest. Luke chuckled, setting Grayson down in the playpen.

"He doesn't hate you. He wants that"  Luke said, pointing to the way Charlie was opening his mouth and trying to move towards Calum's nipple.

"Sorry bubba, daddy doesn't do that" Calum cooed, laying Charlie's head on his shoulder.

"Where is Michael?" Luke asked.

"He mumbled something about chili fries and left with Lola. He should be back-" Calum was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"-right now"  Calum finished his sentence as he walked over to the front door where Michael was setting his keys down.

"I have mass amounts of chili fries" The pale boy said, placing three plastic bags of containers on the counter.

"Take him. He hates me"  Calum said, holding Charlie out for Michael. Charlie looked up at the pale boy and cooed, holding his arms up for Michael to pick him up. Michael chuckled, gently grabbing Charlie from Calum.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just hungry. Aren't you baby? Yeah let's feed you" Michael cooed as he grabbed a box of chili fries and walked to the couch. Luke left the living room with a box of chili fries as Calum got Grayson out of the playpen and sat beside Michael. The pale man slipped his shirt off and chuckled as Charlie eagerly suckled on his nipple. Michael opened his box of chili fries and leaned into Calum as he started eating them, supporting Charlie with his other arm. Grayson wiggled off of Calum's lap, the seven month old immediately started crawling around the gated off living room.

"Our family is so fückiñg cute" Calum said as he played with Charlie's tiny toes.

"We made some cute kids" Michael agreed through a mouthful of chili fries. Calum chuckled, kissing the top of Michaels head.

"So I've been thinking a lot about moving out of here" Calum said, watching as  Grayson slapped his hand against the baby gate that blocked off the stairs. Michael lifted his head from Calum's shoulder and looked up at the older boy.

"Okay, do you think we're ready?" Michael asked. Calum nodded, his hand smoothing over Charlie's tiny leg.

"I do. I've been looking at this one apartment and I think it's perfect. It's three bedrooms, and it's at a really nice cost" Calum explained.

"Well that's great but I don't think we need three bedrooms" Michael said, smiling softly.

"I know. But I've also been talking to Lola and Emilia and they both were thinking about moving out, so I just thought it'd be a good idea if all of us move in together. It would save us a lot of money and they can watch the boys if we ever need them to" Calum explained. The ebony haired boy got up from the couch and walked over to where Grayson was about to roll into the coffee table. He picked the baby up and held him to his chest as he sat back on the couch beside Michael.

"I think it's a great idea Cal" Michael smiled, kissing the older boys shoulder. Calum returned the sweet smile as he bounced Grayson on his knee. Michael looked down and realized Charlie had fallen asleep in his arm, his tiny fingers twitching in his sleep. Michael looked up slightly at Calum, resting his cheek on the ebony haired boys shoulder so he could still look up at him.

"I'm crazy in love with you" Calum said softly, Grayson falling asleep in his arms. Michael smiled warmly, picking his head up some so he could press a small kids to the older boys lips.

"I love you too" Michael said.

"It's gonna be me and you forever. I don't care what it takes or what hoops I have to jump through, I'm going to be right here, by your side to love you and hold you. Our boys too because you three are literally my entire world. I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for you three. I love you baby" Calum slow softly, with an undying need to tell Michael how much he really loves him. But Michael already knew that, he looked up and Calum and gave him a gentle smile.

"I love you too, cal. I know it's gonna be rough sometimes but I love you. I think that's all we'll ever need. All I'll ever need is you boys"

 

* * *

 

Luke sat on his bed flipping through pages stocked with pictures of suits. His eyes wandered each page with delicacy behind his reading glasses.

"Luke I have a problem" A familiar voice yelled as the door opened and closed. Luke looked up and gave Ashton a gentle smile as he took his glasses off. Ashton's shoulders seemed to have deflated when his eyes settled upon Luke.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I don't remember anymore" Ashton sighed as he loosened his tie and fell on to their bed, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist tightly.

"I love you"  Ashton said as Luke repositioned them so he was sat on the mans lap and Ashton was laying flat in his back. Luke leaned down and pressed their lips together, lacing their fingers on the bed.

"I love you so much. We're gonna be happy, right? We're gonna make it through everything rough and complicated" Ashton asked, a need for reassurance clear  in his tone. Luke smiled softly, leaning his forehead against Ashton's.

"Of course we are. We're going to go through life holding each other's hand. We'll get through it all, I promise. And if we can't, we'll be okay, we'll be okay because we have beautiful children and unlike bitter people our age, we still have great sex" Luke smiled cheekily. Ashton laughed lightly, pulling Luke down so the blonde was laid on top of him.

"I love you so much. I'll love you until my dying breath" Ashton whispered, staring deep into the eyes of the man he knew he would spend his life with.

"I love you too... forever"

 

* * *

 

Lola held Emilia close as they watched the sun set from the hood of Lola's car. A blanket was wrapped tightly around them, their hair damp from when they swam around in the lake. Emilia snuggle her head closer against Lola's chest, sighing in content.

"I love you" Lola whispered softly. Emilia looked up, her eyes settling upon the girl who flipped her world upside down and gently pried her from her safe bubble and showed her everything she was missing in this world.

"I love you too" They shared a sweet, passionate kiss and that night they fell asleep in each other's arms in the back seat of Lola's car.

 

* * *

 

Ember breathed in the tainted air, her head lolling from side to side as her veins flooded with substances that no parents would want their child to obtain. Her world had turned and she was sucked into a life filled with horrible people and toxic drugs.

 

* * *

 

Troye wiped tears from his eyes as he burned another photograph of him and Tyler. Troye sniffled as he leaned further into his best friend who kissed his forehead and held him.

"He wasn't good enough for you anyways" Connor said as he pulled Troye closer.

"I love you Con, you're the best" Troye said as he pulled his sleeves over his hands and looked away from the burning paper. Connor sighed, leaning against Troye as they embraced each other.

"I'd do anything for you Troye. I love you"

 

* * *

 

Though not all had a happy ending, they would all get through it. What would be to come is unknown but none of this would of been possible without the **_Merge_** of two families. Maybe taking chances and taking leaps into the unknown isn't always so horrible. Give life a chance and see what happens. Maybe you'll have you're own life changing _merge._

**_ The End _ **

 


End file.
